All In The Family
by Tixxana
Summary: SEQUEL TO BENEATH THE VAMPIRE. When Sho receives a letter in the mail from his old orphanage and ignores it, an elderly couple shows up on the doorstep, claiming to be his parents. Kei’s curiosity about what happened to his family gets the best of him.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**NOTES:**

IT'S THE SEQUEL! I've had the first part written for quite some time and I'm sure you'll enjoy it!

**Summary: **When Sho receives a letter in the mail from his old orphanage and ignores it, an elderly couple shows up on the doorstep, claiming to be his parents. Meanwhile, Kei's curiosity about what happened to his family gets the best of him…

All I can say is listen to Fragrance while reading this first part and it will make it so much better. Oh. And after reading this, you'll realize that Kei and Sho are the most perverted people/vampires you will ever know in your entire life…(and Fujipuri—SHHH. That was going to be the seventh story in this series!)

* * *

**All In The Family

* * *

**

**Chapter One – The Letter  
**

"Not too much, Kei…" Sho's lust-filled voice echoed out of their bedroom through the empty rooms of their house.

"Mmm…but more is better…and stickier," Kei replied, his voice just as lust-filled. A sudden squeal from Sho followed Kei's seductive words.

It was nearly a year later and nothing had changed, despite the fact that the television was tuned to a channel that was counting down the minutes to the New Year and neither of them was in the family room watching it.

A trail of red rose petals went from the kitchen to the bedroom where the two vampires were devoid of all clothing, hundreds more crimson petals surrounding them. Sho was lying on the bed underneath Kei, who was kneeling over him with a bottle of maple syrup in hand. The sticky substance was slowly dripping onto Sho's chest and stomach. Sho's hair was completely unbraided and scattered all over the pillow underneath his head.

"Kei, I think that's enough—"

"It's not even close to being enough!" Kei told him, but stopped pouring the syrup onto Sho. "Or maybe it is…" Sho simply giggled.

"Told you," Sho said as Kei threw the nearly empty bottle onto the floor. Kei simply stared deeply into Sho's eyes as he licked his lips. "So why didn't we use whip cream?"

"Because maple syrup takes more effort to lick off of you," Kei told him, tracing a finger down Sho's chest through the syrup. "And it teases you so much more…" He brought his finger up to his lips and spread the substance over them slowly and erotically. He then leaned down so that his lips were merely centimeters away from Sho's. "And I _love_ to tease you…" Several drops fell onto Sho's lips where his tongue quickly licked them away, waiting for Kei's syrup-covered lips instead.

_**Everybody needs somebody to love  
Sweetheart to miss  
Sugar to kiss**_

"Well, you should _stop_ teasing me!" Sho whined as he watched Kei lick away the remaining syrup on his lips and back away from him.

"But I love making you _beg_ me for what you want," Kei whispered, pressing his hips forward slightly, making Sho moan. "And you're not allowed to bed until all of this maple syrup is off of you…" He leaned down and flicked his tongue out, licking away a small amount of the sticky syrup.

"Then lick it off, dammit!" Sho nearly screamed as Kei kissed parts of his syrup-covered stomach.

"But you're just begging me in a _forceful_ tone…" Kei told him, looking up at Sho and licking his lips again to clean the maple syrup off. "Maybe if you begged me like a _good_ little vampire, I'd listen to you _now_ instead of _later_."

"Kei-chan—!"

"You're not begging…"

"God, Kei! You're killing me!" Sho said loudly as he began to pant faster, anticipating Kei's next move.

"No. _This_ would be killing you…" Kei placed his tongue on Sho's navel and dragged it through the maple syrup up to Sho's neck. "Do you _want_ me to kill you?"

"N-no…" Sho said as Kei spread more syrup over his lips. He leaned down teasingly again.

"The beg me," he said quietly. Sho shuddered, the scent of maple syrup clouding his mind.

"Please, Kei," Sho whimpered as Kei kissed his cheek, leaving maple syrup behind. "Don't kill me…you know what I want…" As Sho spoke, Kei added more syrup to his lips, knowing how much Sho wanted him and how much he was torturing him. "Please, for the love of God, Kei-chan, lick the syrup off of me…" Kei placed his hand on Sho's stomach and moved it around slightly, smearing syrup onto his hand.

"Maybe I will," Kei whispered, holding his hand above Sho's face. Sho flicked his tongue out, licking away some of the syrup.

"Kei-chan—listen!" Sho said suddenly.

"_Three…two…one…Happy New Year!"_

Kei looked at Sho and grinned. "Happy new year…"

"Mmm…" Sho said, licking off more of the syrup from Kei's hand.

"_Beg._"

"Please," Sho whispered in a barely audible tone.

"Mmm…as you wish," Kei replied, slowly leaning down to begin the arduous (yet delicious) task……

_**I need you you you in the morning  
I need you you you when my souls on fire

* * *

**_

"You tease me too much, Kei-chan," Sho grumbled the next morning as he sat on the floor in front of Kei, who was braiding his wet hair for him.

"Sho-kun, you know how I get when I'm driven by lust for you," Kei told him, tying a braid and beginning another. "I just love to tease you…make you moan…watch you writhe underneath me when I don't give you what you desire from me."

"It's still not nice," Sho replied, pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It always makes me feel like I'm not wanted." Kei stopped braiding and turned Sho around to find that the vampire was close to tears.

"Sho-chan, how can I not want you? I love you!" Kei told him, caressing Sho's cheek gently. "Please don't start to cry, there's no use for your tears except to make me feel worse than I already do because you're claiming I don't love you anymore…"

"I did not say that!" Sho shot back, but Kei simply smiled at him.

"If I don't love you, then why am I sitting here braiding your hair? Which, by the way, will take me six more hours to do!"

"…Because I'm amazing?" Sho suggested, turning back around.

"Something like that," Kei replied, smiling at how adorable his lover could be.

In the past year, their relationship had become even stronger than before, if that was even possible. The two vampires were inseparable and rarely left each other out of their sight. They had even bought cell phones to keep in contact with each other if one of them had to go out for something. Of course, they still had the usual lover's quarrel where they wouldn't speak to each other for a few hours or a few days, but they always seemed to make up quickly. They had also stayed close to their only friend, Dr. Kurisu Matsumoto, who was still working the midnight shift at the hospital.

"I think I hear the mail," Kei said out loud to himself.

"I'll go get it before it's stolen!" Sho said, jumping up and walking out of the room.

"Or I _won't_ finish braiding your hair!" he called after his lover, sighing.

_**Sometimes I feel  
I feel a little sad inside  
When my baby mistreats me**_

"I'll be there in a minute, hold on!" Sho yelled to him as he closed the front door after grabbing the mail. A few seconds later, he reappeared, an envelope in his hand. "The orphanage…" he muttered to himself.

"Sit back down over here and read it so I can keep braiding your hair!" Kei commanded, pointing to the floor in front of him. Sho looked up and flashed him a small smile, although his expression was dark and worried. He sat down on the floor in front of Kei and let the vampire continue rebraiding his hair as he opened the envelope and began to read the letter inside. Kei finished typing a braid and started another when Sho sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking over Sho's shoulder to try to read the letter, but he crumpled it up and threw it on the floor.

"It's just a fake letter," he grumbled in response, crossing his arms moodily over his chest. "Toshi got one before. Nothing happened."

"Well, I have no idea what the letter was about," Kei told him, finishing the last braid. He wrapped his arms around Sho's shoulders and rested his head against Sho's back.

"The…orphanage I lived at when I was little…" Sho began, voice wavering. He turned around and faced Kei, cerulean eyes saddened. "It was a letter from there saying that…my parents are looking for me…"

"And they're trying everywhere you were nearly thirty-five years ago," Kei thought out loud, earning a slow nod from Sho.

"It said that they tried to send a letter to Shinji, but they never heard back."

"Well _duh,_" the blonde said, making Sho smile.

"Kei-chan, I don't want to meet my parents," Sho confessed. "They're the ones that abandoned me and Shinji. They're the ones that forced me to live on the street growing up and never get a good education or learn anything the easy way. They're the ones who made me live such a horrible life."

"Until you met me, of course," Kei added sincerely. Sho looked at him and smiled warmly.

_**You know people when you do find that somebody  
Hold that woman, hold that man**_

"Until I met you," he repeated, leaning forward slowly. "And had you take care of me and feed me and support me and get me everything I ever dreamed of and make love to me every night…" He pressed his lips to Kei's, jumping slightly in surprise when Kei nipped at his bottom lip. "_Kei-chan,_" he growled, deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into Kei's mouth.

"I always have my way of cheering you up, don't I?" the blonde vampire asked when their kiss stopped.

"Mmhmm," Sho said with a smirk. "But it won't keep me happy for long…this isn't going to leave my mind that quickly."

"That's why I'm here," Kei said, letting a hand stroke Sho's cheek. "So you're never sad. Now—" He sat down on Sho's lap, arms wrapping around Sho's neck again. "Why don't you want to see these people that might be your parents?"

"It would bring back too many horrible feelings," he said, eyes flaring with hatred. "They abandoned me to live on the disgusting, dirty streets of Mallepa. I'm not about to let them take me back! They can't just come in here and say, 'Oh well. We made a mistake. Will you love us again like you did when you were a baby?' I don't forgive people who hurt my life that easily."

"Would you be able to forgive me?" Kei asked softly.

"Of course," Sho told him after a pause.

"But why me and not them?"

"Because I love you. And I know you personally. All I know about them is that they left. How can I love someone who did that to me?" he stated, burying his face in Kei's neck. "And you're so easy to forgive, too."

"And because I'm your loving husband?" Kei added with a smile, moving his arm and placing a hand on top of Sho's hand that bore the diamond ring Kei had given him the year before.

"Exactly," he said, entwining his fingers with Kei's. "I wouldn't be able to live without you, love."

"Mmm…good," he replied, hugging Sho tightly. "That proves that I've had an effect on you."

"You really think I'm that stupid?" Sho asked, sounding rather hurt.

"No. And it's nothing to get upset about, Sho-chan," Kei told him, kissing the top of his head. "You always were a crybaby…"

_**Love him, hold him, squeeze her, please her, hold her  
Squeeze and please that person, give 'em all your love**_

"Was not!"

"You're right," Kei said and after along pause, he added, "You still are."

"I am _not!_"

"You are so!"

"Kei-chan!" Sho whined, hitting Kei on the shoulder.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," he said as he pulled Sho into a warm kiss.

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd hate you," Sho muttered, making Kei laugh hysterically.

"Well, that would make sense," Kei said through his laughter.

"You know what, I'm just going to stop talking." And with that, Sho shut his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sho-chan, stop." But the taller vampire simply shook his head. "Don't be stupid." Sho simply looked away from Kei, until the blonde placed his hand underneath Sho's chin and pulled him into a breathtaking kiss, tongues entwining, eager to taste each other. "Will you talk now?" he asked.

"No," Sho replied, grinning moronically.

"You need to stop trying to trick me, Sho-kun," Kei scolded, pulling the younger vampire to his feet and guiding him out to the kitchen. "Because you have to realize by now that I have my ways of getting you to give up…"

"Stop rubbing it in already!" Sho muttered.

"All right. Now—" Kei turned and smiled at Sho. "I need to practice cooking. Would you like to be my taste tester?" Sho smiled and wrapped his arms around Kei.

"Sure!" He replied, leaning down and licking the vampire's neck. "But it's already delicious…" Kei blushed and pushed Sho away from him as he began to pull out pots and pans.

"Food always seems to cheer you up, too…"

"Only when it's your cooking," Sho confessed.

"Or pure sugar," Kei added.

"Shut up."

Kei turned around and wrapped his arms around Sho's waist as he kissed the vampire deeply, fingers slipping underneath the waistline of Sho's standard leather pants. Sho moaned as Kei's hands began to massage his hips slowly, arousing him. The brunette let his hands pull up Kei's shirt, revealing his stomach. He let his fingers trail over the contracting muscles as he backed Kei up against the oven. He grinded his hips against Kei's, making them both moan into each other's mouth.

"Do we need to do something else before we eat?" Kei asked, licking his lips.

"Mmm…I'll be able to wait," he replied with a wink.

"You are _unbelievable_." With that, Kei turned around and began to search for ingredients…

**_To hold, kiss, miss, squeeze and please…_**

_**

* * *

**_

This actually came together really fast and I had it done two days after I posted the final chapter of _Beneath the Vampire_, but I figured I should wait. That and about fifteen million people I know were getting back from trips. My friend got back from Japan on Thursday and my neighbors are getting back from Disney World sometime today. So then that's six people and not fifteen million…

Lyrics are Everybody Needs Somebody To Love by the Blues Brothers. Glad that you guys are sticking around for another fic! I'm sure you'll have a blast reading these when there are new characters introduced. ;D

Yes, the cooking is random, but who cares. It's cute. And Kei's going to be doing a lot of cooking in this fic, so he might as well be prepared…

Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially since I'm sick at the moment. o.o;


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontations

**NOTES:**

**Fujipuri: **I was actually thinking of a rebellious Hana that had to grow up on the streets for a few years until the cops put her in the orphanage and they somehow tracked Sho down and so on...and DAMMIT. Yes. That's supposed to be 'beg'. You know what happened with that? I had it all typed up on my flashdrive that Ryu's computer killed, but luckily I randomly printed it out to read during school when I was bored and I found that in the bottom of my backpack and I typed it up...so I must have missed that one...Years? Well...in five months in this fic, I think it would be seven years that they've been together, but I'm not sure. I'll have to check my little word document of dates. xD And Sho has said lots of times that he can't cook! But he'll try sometime just to be adorable and get a reward for it. ;D You know what kind of reward...

**Anne: **You don't like pancakes with maple syrup, you don't like muffins...what else do you dislike that I love? Well...I don't eat waffles with syrup. I cover them in butter. xD Kris taught me that. I think I got the idea of the maple syrup scene at Kris's house when her mom picked up the bottle and said, "Don't get any on you otherwise it'll be really sticky!" And me and Kris just started laughing. I don't know how someone wouldn't want Sho-chan. If they would give him up, I'd surely be there to steal him. :D And Kei only makes the best of every situation because he's afraid that Sho will still go into depression, so he's constantly trying to cheer him up. And Sho wants me to tell you that he isn't a crybaby, he's just very sensitive.

**Yvonne: **Yes, sleep did help. Two nights of it, actually. Then I was back to munching on sweets. xD Like Sho! Syrup was perverted at Kristal's house. Because we're just that perverted. And my friend who just got back from Japan said that we'd fit in perfectly over there because Japan is full of perverts! xD

**Ryu: **That would be weird if we had. o.O And I just told you in a phone message that I'd have it up tomorrow but you don't get home until Thursday and why the hell do I keep thinking that it's Monday? IT'S FREAKING TUESDAY! _(stabs mind)_

**Puptastic: **Thanks for the get well! It really helped a lot (and even if it didn't, let's just pretend. xD)

**DiruLaruku:** I will probably never stop making sequels. I've been contemplating whether I want to kill them at the end of the series or not, but I just...can't bring myself to do that. Especially not after that one fic I read...where Gackt killed himself. It freaked me out holycrap...I can't even think about it!

**Orenji No Taiyou: **OH YEAH! I read that chapter! It was good! _(pokes at your brain_ I want a second chapter! And I really don't know how I come up with them. I remember when I was writing Nightmare Aura, I was talking with Kris at the school and I was like, "Yeah, so I've got three sequels already planned out to this one..." xD They just come to me during school when I'm daydreaming about Kei and Sho.

**Hoshino Haruka: **I'll actually update rather fast during the summer, just not as fast during the school year. I've figured out that it's basically one fic per semester and one fic in the summer. xD Dakishimete was started almost two years ago already! ...I think...

**Hiroyukishinji: **Someone who is mentally ill would be the only person to turn down Kei and Sho and...even then they probably wouldn't. xD And Sho's not bipolar, he's just very childish. You'd understand if you babysat a two-year-old everyday in the summer.

The next chapter! Quick updates! Hooray!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two – Confrontations**

That night after Sho had fallen asleep, Kei slipped out of bed silently and walked over to where the crumpled up letter from the orphanage was still laying. He grabbed it and snuck out into the kitchen, flattening it out as quietly as he could so he could read it. Leaning close so he could read it easier without having to turn any lights on and draw attention to himself or wake up Sho, he began to read:

_Sho,_

_Recently, your biological parents, Tetsuya and Nikita, have come in contact with us. Due to their sudden interest in finding you and your brother, Shinji, whom we could not reach, we have sent out this letter to your last known address in hopes of it reaching you. _

_If you do receive this, please give us a call. If the recipient of this letter is not the person stated above, disregard this letter. Or, if you know where the person stated above is, please send us their address or send this to them._

_Sincerely,_

_Sayuri Okabe, Head of the Mallepa Orphanarium_

Kei read and reread the letter. He didn't understand what was so upsetting about it besides the fact that Sho's parents were searching for him again. "It can't just be that his parents dumped him on the street," he whispered to himself, still studying the letter for some sort of clue.

"It's because they deprived me of a normal childhood," a sleepy voice said from behind him. Kei jumped and turned around to find Sho rubbing his eyes. "Instead of a nice home with neighbors and friends and everything else a kid wants, I had to live on the shitty streets of Mallepa and meet a suicidal vampire and live in an abandoned hospital wing until we had enough footing in this place to rob people in order to survive."

"That's why you don't want to see them again?" Kei asked, letting a hand trail down Sho's chest.

"Yes," he replied. "It would bring back too many resentful feelings. I thought they might send a picture of my parents along with it…but, they didn't."

_**It is only the moonlight which permits me to pass  
I watched as the light illuminated your soft hair  
You continue sleeping, dreaming  
I want you to wait for me wearing a black dress**_

"Maybe that's a good thing," he said, tugging gently on one of the long sleeves of Sho's shirt. "Come on. I didn't mean to wake you, honey. Let's go back to bed and worry about this later." The brunette nodded in agreement, silently grateful that Kei wrapped a supporting arm around his waist and guided him to their bedroom because he wasn't sure if he could have made it on his own without falling back asleep. When he slipped under the warm covers, he couldn't help but sigh dreamily.

"Mmm…warm," Sho breathed, taking a deep breath when Kei settled down next to him.

"You aren't mad that I read the letter, are you?" Kei asked cautiously, brushing Sho's bangs out of his eyes.

"No, Kei-chan. I'm not," he replied, eyes closing drunkenly. "Just let me sleep and all will be forgiven…"

Curling up against Sho's warm body, Kei slipped into a light sleep, knowing that the family problem wasn't just going to disappear overnight…

* * *

The next morning, Kei woke up to find himself being cradled in Sho's arms, the brunette vampire looking down at him lovingly. He gave Sho a weird look and Sho said, "You looked so peaceful and cute…and I needed to take my mind off of the whole parents thing…" 

"It's okay. Just a bit shocking to wake up and be cradled like a baby in your arms," Kei told him.

"Do you like waking up like this?"

"Of course—just not every single day," he replied, smiling brightly.

"Of course," Sho said, returning the smile.

"I think I need to take a shower…"

"Then go take a shower!" Sho told him with a warm smile. He set Kei down on the edge of the bed and watched as the vampire grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt and headed to the bathroom. Within a few minutes, he heard the water turn on and decided he should probably get out of bed, too. Stretching his arms, Sho climbed out of bed and put on a pair of black leather pants and a long sleeved white shirt.

He wandered out to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Oh good, we do have food," Sho said to himself, pulling out a loaf of bread. He popped one of the pieces in the toaster and sighed as he waited, thoughts swimming through his mind.

Why were his parents suddenly trying to find him again? It didn't make sense to him. Why had they abandoned him in the first place and why were they trying to contact him through the orphanage that he had left when he was six?

_**Ah, thrusting into the love which is deep within your neck  
Ah, rushing though the night mixing with my own blood  
Bride of the moonlit night**_

The toaster went off and Sho grabbed the piece of bread, adding a bit of butter to it, and ate it slowly, contemplating. "Why does this have to happen now?" he asked himself, taking another bite of the toast. "Why not twenty years ago when I would have been willing to still see them…" As he swallowed the last piece of the toast, the doorbell rang. "Great," he muttered, walking over to the door and opening it.

"…Can I help you?" Sho asked, giving the people a strange look. It was an elderly couple who seemed rather nervous. Both had grey hair with small wisps of brown still visible; the man had flawless skin with only a few wrinkles and the woman had bright blue eyes. Those were the only two clues Sho could see that gave away who exactly the people were.

"Well…I suppose…" the woman said, hands going to play with the edge of her coat nervously.

"That is, uh…" the man tried to continue for her, but his voice failed him.

"What do you two need?" Sho asked, glaring at them as he pieced the picture together in his mind. He was too intent on slamming the door in the couple's faces that he hadn't notice Kei walking out of the bathroom, hair wet and eyes gazing at him worriedly. He couldn't see what was going on or who was at the door, but he had a good guess as to what it was.

"It _has_ to be him," the man whispered. "He has your eyes."

"I do _not_ have her eyes," Sho snarled, venom etched on the edge of his words.

"But Sho—" the woman said suddenly. "We're your parents and—"

"You are not my parents!" He bellowed, slamming the door forcefully and locking it.

"Sho…" Kei began to say.

"THEY AREN'T MY PARENTS!" Sho yelled, eyes brimming with tears as he pushed past Kei and went to their bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh Sho-chan," the blonde vampire breathed. He walked over to the window and peered through the blinds. The couple was walking down their doorstep, looking rather dejected. He couldn't get tell what they looked like, but he was certain that they hadn't helped in Sho's recovery…getting over this whole ordeal was nowhere in the near future. He didn't want to let Sho sulk for the entire day, but he decided to leave Sho alone for now.

"I'll let him sort through his thoughts for a bit…maybe I'll make him lunch in the meantime," Kei said softly to himself.

_**The angels are watching so let us extinguish the moonlight,  
adorning you with flowers, with beautiful flowers

* * *

**_

A few hours later, Kei approached the still-closed bedroom door, a tray of food in hand. He knocked on the door and opened it, not waiting for a response. He found Sho sitting on the floor, head resting on the side of the bed, eyes dim. "I brought you lunch, honey," Kei said softly, walking towards Sho. The vampire ignored him and continued to stare blankly at the floor. "Do you want it?" Still nothing and Kei was beginning to get agitated. "Sho-chan—"

"Leave it," Sho said suddenly without looking up at Kei. The shorter vampire set the tray down on the floor in front of Sho and walked out of the room, closing the door softly.

Sho looked down at the tray of food and spotted a piece of paper sitting underneath the glass of pop. He grabbed it and unfolded it. On it, in Kei's handwriting, was written:

_Hope this meal cheers you up, love. I hate to see you so sad._

_Love you forever,_

_Your gorgeous, loveable vampire Kei-chan_

He smiled at how Kei had signed his name and looked down at the meal. It was a club sandwich with cheddar potato chips and a slice of raspberry pie with whip cream on top for dessert. Sho took a drink of the pop and his smile widened. "Black cherry vanilla Coke," he murmured, taking another sip. "He remembered my favorite lunch…"

Even though his parents were somehow managing to stalk him, Sho had forgotten that there was still someone close that cared about him. He had forgotten that Kei was on his side to help him. And he was almost temped to go out and apologize to Kei.

Almost.

_**Ah, and one is what lies beyond your eyelids  
Ah, and one is at the windowsill of the death of consciousness  
Bride of the dark night

* * *

**_

An hour later, Kei walked into the bedroom again and took the empty tray, setting it in the kitchen sink to wash later. He walked back inside the room and sat down behind Sho, placing his hands on Sho's shoulders. The brunette tried to shrug them off, but Kei's grip was firm. "What do you want?" Sho asked, sounding angry.

"I want you to stop sitting in here and sulking," Kei told him, moving so that he was sitting in front of Sho. "There's no reason you should be this upset!"

Sho stood up suddenly and said, "You don't understand…" And he walked out of the room, the sound of the bathroom door closing following him. Kei heard the water turn on a few seconds later.

"You know what…" Kei muttered angrily to himself, stalking over to the bathroom. He paused outside the closed door for a moment before pushing it open and walking inside. He pulled the shower curtain back, stepped in (still fully clothed), and pinned Sho against the wall. Sho stared down at him, eyes wide and shocked.

"K-Kei…" Sho stuttered, wondering what Kei was up to.

"Shut up," he hissed. "I don't want to hear your excuses. You have no idea how much I hate it when you sulk for no fucking reason. I don't understand why the hell those people were here claiming to be your parents but that is _no_ reason to get so upset and ignore me for half of the day." Sho looked away from Kei, embarrassed, but the vampire pulled him away from the wall and slammed him back against it. "Damn it, Sho!" Kei yelled, not caring that he was soaked to the skin. "Sometimes I don't understand you!"

"I'm sorry," Sho whispered, eyes welling with tears. Kei sighed and loosened his grip on the vampire's shoulders. "I shouldn't have ignored you. I know you're there for me and you want to help and I should have realized that. It was just…something about actually seeing people that claim to be my parents and them standing there and telling me that I have my mother's eyes…I can't take that."

Kei leaned upwards and kissed his lover softly and reassuringly. "I understand," he whispered. "I would have understood a lot sooner, but you've been acting like a little brat the whole day." Sho made a face at him and smiled for the first time since he had encountered the elderly couple.

"You do realize that you're soaking wet," Sho said, letting a hand trail down Kei's wet arm sleeve.

_**Ah, the song that you sing kneeled in prayer is beautiful  
Ah, before you realize it you start to decay, let us erase all traces of mortality Romance**_

"Mmm…these clothes needed washed anyway," he replied, grinning. "Want to help get me out of them?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Sho then proceeded to take Kei's clothes off until the vampire was completely unclothed. "See? Told you I can make you feel better," Kei said as Sho rested his head on his bare chest.

"I know," Sho said with a small sigh. "I've just been acting really stupid."

"Oh, I know," he replied, planting a kiss in Sho's wet hair. "Boy, do I know."

"I'm sorry, Kei-chan," he whispered, a tear falling down his cheek.

"It's all right, honey," Kei whispered back, fingers tangling in Sho's hair. "It's in your nature to act like that. Let today be a lesson for you to remember that I'm always here."

"Uh huh," Sho mumbled.

"And like I used to says years ago—" Kei smiled and kissed Sho's forehead. "I'll always be here for you. _Literally_."

"Right back at you," he replied with a wry smile. "When can I get out of the shower? I've been in here for long enough…"

"Always finding a way to complain," Kei murmured into Sho's hair as he reached forward and turned the water off. "Have it your way, Sho-chan."

"I'm the one that was taking the shower in the first place!" Sho shot at him, stepping out of the shower and beginning to dry himself off with a towel.

"Don't whine," the blonde said as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "Please…"

"I'm not whining, Kei," Sho said as he slipped into a pair of leather pants. "I'm just stating a fact!" Kei stepped forward and brushed his lips past Sho's.

"I'm sure you are," he breathed, making Sho shudder.

"Put some pants on and let's watch some TV and relax," the taller vampire said, turning around and opening up the bathroom door.

"You _really_ want me to put pants on?" Kei called out to him jokingly.

"Yes I do!" Sho called back. "And hurry, Kei! The show's already started…" Kei quickly slid into a pair of sweatpants he had left in there the night before and made his way out into the family room. He grabbed the blanket that was lying on the floor behind the couch and threw it over Sho.

"So we'll stay warm without shirts on," he explained, slipping underneath the blanket and letting Sho curl up next to him.

"Shh! TV!" Sho commanded, pointing to the screen.

"…You have _got_ to be kidding me, Sho," Kei said, gaping. "We can't possibly be watching _Jeopardy_…" And yet, that was what they watched until a movie started up later…

_**Ah, the song that you sing kneeled in prayer is beautiful  
Ah, before you realize it you start to decay, let us erase all traces of mortality…

* * *

**_

Okay, so these still have random endings, but too bad…Sho needs to relax and watch TV anyway. He's going to be very tense in these next few chapters, so beware! And Kei's going to be much more...rough with Sho. I can't really find the right word. Tough love, basically.

Lyrics are Romance by Buck-Tick…

Thanks for all of your get wells. I just needed two nights of solid good sleep…and the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's new CD, which I am in love with. Lyrics from my favorite new song will be used next chapter because it's totally Kei and Sho's theme song. Oh, and Anne. I stole the club sandwich from you. Remember that one thing you told me? You know what I'm talking about. xD

Reviews are appreciated, as always!


	3. Chapter 3: The First Step

**NOTES:**

**Anne: **Hyde helped you review? Oh no. xD What does he think of my fic? Is this what actually happened behind the scenes:D And pancakes are good, but I'd prefer waffles over pancakes. But both are acceptable, of course. Well if you don't like maple syrup, then pretend it was cake batter. ;D I'm not sure if I'll try to rewrite that scene or not. I'll never have it perfect again, so I might just replace it with the cherry cordial ice cream scene. Seeing someone that hurt you that badly would be extremely hard to comprehend or even try to understand. You'd just be filled with rage andI know that I wouldn't want that. Sho is _extremely_ stubborn in this fic. At least at first. He'll get much better, don't worry. Jeopardy is long gone in Germany? That's weird. It's always on here. xD Haha. Club Sandwich. Maybe I will do that sometime...

**Yvonne:** Oooh, another convention? How many are there? There are never any up here! Except for Sugoicon, which I couldn't go to with my friend. And I don't like Jeopardy, either, but it was better than Who Wants to Be A Millionaire or Wheel of Fortune. xD

**Ryu: **Anti-review? Uh huh...except the fact that it's still a review. I think you're paying attention more because I'm still doing that thing you hate. And I couldn't come up with a cooler gameshow than Jeopardy. There wasn't anything like _Toss the Penguin_ or _Who Can Make Out With Who Faster!_ or something like that. ...Leaving rooms? Um...okay...?

**Hoshino Haruka: **I think if I didn't continue mi cuento de amazingness, I'd probably die of boredom. When there's nothing to do at my house or nothing to do on the computer, I always have my fic to turn to. It may not be working on the current chapter; it could be a smutty part or a part for a sequel or something random, but I work on it.

**Orenji No Taiyou: **Oh, you'll feel really sorry for them in this chapter, but soon you'll learn their true forms! Or something. Well, not both of them. You'll love one of them and you'll hate one of them, but you'll just have to wait and see (and you won't know this chapter unless you're amazingly sneaky and can figure it out). Mmm...I love their calming down parts. They're so cute. xD

**Kei-Sho: **Sho is nearly always childish in this fic. He was trying to grow up before and he's acting childish now, but you'll realize how he's growing up in later chapters.

**Puptastic: **Sorry, I didn't get your email! But thanks for telling me in a review! Have fun! And what kind of camp? Everyone is freaking leaving for camp. That's why there were five of my friends at my pool party instead of twelve. And Jeopardy does that to you, makes you laugh hysterically. xD

**Fujipuri: **...Where are you? Still in Singapore? ...Were you in Singapore? I don't remember. xD;

Some notes to unconfuse people about the time in this fic and what year it is. It took me a while (and I actually had to draw out a timeline, too), but this is a year later, so it would be 2044, but since it was New Years' Eve in the first chapter, it's **2045 in this portion of _Memories_, okay? **And Kei and Sho have been together for six years, nearly seven. Okay? Okay.

* * *

**Chapter Three – The First Step**

For the next three weeks, Sho continued to dodge the elderly couple that kept coming to their doorstep begging to talk with him, and Kei continued to help Sho through it, cheering him up as best as he could. One cloudy afternoon after their doorbell had rang for several minutes straight, Kei walked into the family room and sat down by where Sho was curled up in the corner, hugging a pillow softly.

"Sho-chan," he said delicately, reaching out and placing a hand on top of Sho's. "I know it's not what you want to hear, but you're not going to be able to just shake these people out of your life." Sho glanced at Kei, but looked away quickly. "Sure you can outlive them, but that will take _years._ We need to go out! We can't keep living in here without contact to the outside world!"

"That's what you think," he muttered, but Kei slapped the back of his hand.

"Stop thinking that because it isn't possible!" he scolded. "You can't put it off forever, Sho. You'll have to face them sooner or later. Even if they aren't your parents, you have to be courteous and tell them that you aren't their son." Sho looked back up at Kei and flashed him a small smile.

"I guess you're right," Sho said, letting go of the pillow. "But I'm not going to go chasing after them right now."

"That's perfectly all right," Kei told him, pulling Sho to his feet. "You can wait for them to come back. Then you have time to prepare yourself for what they might say."

"You always make things seem so easy," Sho commented, hugging his lover warmly. "Thank you for supporting me, Kei-chan."

"That's my job, isn't it?"

"Probably," Sho replied. "So the next time they come over, I'll talk to them, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan, honey," the blonde vampire breathed, kissing Sho tenderly…

_**The moon is shining bright  
The mood is feeling right  
I'll kiss you on your neck  
People'll stare but we won't care

* * *

**_

The next day, around three in the afternoon, the doorbell rang. "Check if it's sunny or not," Sho hissed as the doorbell rang again. Kei somehow managed to grab the curtain and lift it enough to see outside without being hurt (if it was sunny).

"It's raining. You're good," Kei told him, giving him an encouraging smile. "I'll be over here if you need me." And with that, he slipped into the hallway and sat down against the shadowy wall as Sho took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was the elderly couple.

But they simply stared at him, probably not believing that Sho had actually answered the door. Sho stared back, mind racing with thoughts, but his face remained completely calm and collected.

"Sho?" The man finally asked softly.

Sho's cerulean eyes stared at him intently as he answered, "Yes?"

"It _is_ you!" the woman exclaimed happily, making Sho's gaze dart to her and study her appearance.

_We do have the same eyes,_ he thought grimly, but he forced a small smile. "I suppose it is," Sho replied. "Although more than one person can be named Sho, you know." The woman simply smiled at him and laughed lightly.

"Oh I'm so glad we've finally found you!" she said and continued to babble on about nothing. Sho glanced at the man, who was regarding what he could see of the inside of the house. He seemed to be completely uninterested in whatever the woman was talking about, just like himself. Suddenly, Sho heard the words, "Is it all right if we come in and visit?"

"Actually—" Sho said loudly, cutting the woman off. "It would be better if we went somewhere…like a coffee shop…"

"That sounds fine," the man said quickly. "Is there one close by?"

"Yes. It's right down the street. But can you please wait outside while I get ready? It'll only take me a minute," Sho asked politely.

"Of course!" the man answered, pulling his wife outside with him as Sho closed the front door.

"I'm doomed!" he finally burst out loud as Kei walked over to him, white trench coat in his arms.

"Sho-chan, it'll be all right," Kei reassured him, helping Sho into his coat. "It's just catching up over a cup of coffee. And if you get bored…think of what I might be doing without you here," he added in a sensual whisper, watching the taller vampire shudder visibly.

_**We're high above the ground  
We're nowhere to be found  
Empowered by adrenaline  
Feel like I'm born again**_

"All right," Sho said after a long pause. "I'll go through with this…" He leaned down and kissed Kei warmly, tongue flicking against the vampire's lips.

"Goodbye, love," Kei said with a wink. "I'll have dinner ready when you get home." He blew Sho a kiss. "Make sure you have your cell phone on so I can save you if it gets too late." Sho couldn't help but grin.

"You're beginning to sound like the wife," Sho said tauntingly. And before Kei could protest, he had opened their front door. "Wish me luck," he whispered before closing the door quickly.

"Good luck," Kei said, adding, "You're the wife, idiot. And what the hell am I supposed to make for dinner?"

* * *

Sho led the elderly couple to the small coffee shop where he quickly ordered a vanilla latté and sat down in one of the booths, waiting for his guests. When they finally sat down across from him, he finally said, "So you're my parents, eh?" The woman smiled softly and nodded her head.

"I'm Nikita," she told him, holding the cup of coffee tightly in her hands.

"I'm Tetsuya," the man said, taking a casual sip of his drink.

"And what the hell happened to you two?" Sho finally asked angrily. Nikita looked taken aback, but Sho simply continued. "Why the fuck did you abandon me to live in this hellhole?" The couple glanced warily at each other before saying anything.

"We were nineteen when we got married," Tetsuya began to explain. "We had _just turned_ nineteen and nine months later, we had Shinji, who was extremely quiet and always wondering about the things surrounding him and took it all so seriously." Sho froze as they mentioned Shinji, but said nothing. "And four years later as we spiraled deeper and deeper into debt since neither of us could hold a job for very long, we found ourselves with a little baby named Sho with big, bright, blue eyes."

"He was the ideal baby," Nikita added. "Rarely ever cried." She stared at Sho, similar cerulean eyes filling with tears. "You were so perfect. It…it hurt so much to give you up…"

"In the beginning of 2008, we found ourselves in inescapable debt," Tetsuya continued, a hand going to rest on Nikita's shoulder. "We didn't want to drag our children down with us…so we…gave you to the best orphanage in Mallepa and caught a ship overseas to America to try to set up a new life and get enough money to travel back and take you home with us."

"Why didn't you just take me and Shinji with you?" Sho asked, intrigued by the story.

_**Again, I am repeating myself  
And I know it is gone for you  
To sit and pretend**_

"Well, what if things wouldn't have worked out in America for us?" Tetsuya questioned. "You would be even worse off in a country where you didn't even speak the language or understand anything." Sho made a soft noise of understanding and waited for his father to continue. "In 2011, we finally decided that we had enough money to bring you two over to live with us. We had set up a small restaurant in northern California that was rather successful. So we set out for Mallepa and found the orphanage, but you weren't at it."

"It was Shinji's birthday present to me the year before after I had turned four," Sho said quietly, eyes falling to the latté gripped in his hands. "We hated that place. And the one kid that was our so-called 'friend' ended up becoming one of the heads of the Taiwanese mafia in Mallepa…" He managed to look up at Tetsuya and ask, "Why didn't you try to look for us?"

"Without any notion of where you had gone or if you were still living? We didn't want to come face-to-face with your dead bodies in one of the alleys…so we went back to America until a month ago when we decided that we should start our search again," Tetsuya answered. "We figured it was time to find out what had happened to our family. We could handle whatever we would find."

There was a long silence where the family simply regarded each other and thought about mistakes of the past. Nikita suddenly asked, "What happened to you after you left the orphanage?" Sho let out an exasperated sigh, taking a long sip of his drink.

"Shinji and I had made a friend at the orphanage, Toshi. He became like a brother to both of us," Sho began, glancing from Tetsuya to Nikita and back. "When we left, we found an abandoned hospital where we claimed one of the wings for ourselves. We stocked up on everything that had been left to rot along with the crumbling building, which was basically some aspirin and sheets for the mattresses we found. We made a decent living by pick-pocketing people and stealing. It was good enough until…"

_**Damn regret, I'll try to forget  
Don't worry about me 'cause I'm real fine**_

Sho paused, unsure if he should tell them about Kei or not. Hanging around with a suicidal vampire? That wouldn't sound very good. And what about being a vampire himself? That wouldn't sound neither good nor logical. He decided to keep quiet until he _had _to confess. "Until we finally stocked up enough money to put into a bank and start a living. Shinji bought a fish store and then traded it in for a bar and I helped him run it. Toshi worked for Happy Pizza. It was a nice little family…"

"_Was?_" Tetsuya asked.

"What happened?" Nikita asked. "We tried to contact Shinji, but the address was a strip club…" Sho let out another long sigh.

"Six years ago last October, as I stepped out of the shower, I heard gunshots downstairs. It turns out that it was Chan and Son, the leaders of the Taiwanese mafia murdering him and his wife." He heard the two let out a gasp of surprise and sorrow. "And then a few weeks later, Toshi showed up at my doorstep half-dead, telling me that he had killed Chan. Toshi died as well," he said with bitter remorse in his voice.

"But what happened to Son?" Nikita asked.

"I killed him," Sho hissed, anger flaring up within him. He didn't want to go into the fact that Son had killed _him_ and _Kei_ had killed Son because he didn't want to bring up Kei at all. "All of my family was gone all of a sudden and…it was too much."

"Oh honey!" she said softly, making Sho flinch.

"Please don't call me that," he told her, silently adding, _Only Kei's allowed to call me honey. Or love. Or darling._

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's all right," Sho reassured. Again, there was another long silence. _This is so awkward_, he thought to himself, taking a deep breath as his mother began to chat away…

_**Cast my line  
To see what's behind  
Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?

* * *

**_

Nearly two hours and three lattés later, the family was sitting in stony silence. They had been getting to know each other quite well and Sho had taken a liking to them, knowing that they _had_ to be his parents…not to mention that he looked like both of them.

_You can think of something to talk about, _Sho thought to himself._ You did it so many times with Kei for nearly twenty years!_ And then it hit him.

"You know, if it wasn't for you two abandoning me, I would have never fallen in love," Sho said thoughtfully. His parents blinked.

"Really?" his father said.

"Who is she? When can we meet her?" His mother asked excitedly. Sho froze for the second time that night. _She…_

"Uhh…Kei's really busy most of the time," Sho replied.

"Kei…" Nikita said to herself. "Oh, it's such a pretty name! She must be beautiful!" Sho jumped up, the cell phone in his pocket vibrating.

"Hello?" Sho said. He held up a hand to stop his mother from talking.

"Hello _darling_," Kei said sweetly.

"Hey!"

"Ready to be saved by your knight in shining leather?" he asked.

"Of course," Sho answered with a chuckle. "I'll be right there."

"I'm waiting, love," Kei whispered before Sho hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket.

"I've gotta go. I'll give you a call sometime!" With that, Sho ran out the door, leaving his parents stunned and confused…

_**I'm wishing you were here  
My weakness is my fear  
Alone I am myself  
No reason, life for me to care

* * *

**_

Sho made it home in record time, closing the front door loudly and let out a deep breath. "Long day?" Kei asked mockingly, turning around from where he was at in the kitchen.

"It was actually really nice after a while," Sho confessed, hanging up his coat and walking towards the kitchen. "I think they really are my parents."

"That's good, Sho-chan," Kei said, turning back around to watch the substances on the stove.

"They're so wonderfully nice and asked me about my life after they abandoned me, and they even explained why they did that!" he ranted. "Of course, I left out the whole suicidal vampire part because that wouldn't have gone over very well."

"Didn't want them to think that you're a bullshit liar?" Kei asked rather harshly, the fact that Sho had skipped over the most important part of his life hurting his feelings.

"Mmm." Was all Sho said before continuing. "I brought up the fact that if they hadn't left me here, I would have never fallen in love. But…" He trailed off, catching Kei's attention.

"But what?" Kei asked as he stirred something in one of the pots.

"I…couldn't bring myself to let them know that you're a guy…" Sho said quietly as he stood at the other side of the kitchen, staring at Kei's back.

"Why?" he asked stiffly, not bothering to turn around.

"I was afraid to tell them…" Kei set down the wooden spoon forcefully and turned around to glare at Sho.

"You were afraid to tell them," Kei repeated. "You were afraid to tell them that you're homosexual. You were afraid to tell this to two complete strangers—"

"They're my parents—!"

"They might not be for all you know!" Kei retorted. "That is not how I raised you! I did _not_ teach you to care about what other people think about you!"

_**Distracted by the sound  
I hear footsteps all around **_

"You raised me…" Sho breathed.

"Yes, Sho, _I_ raised you." Kei put his hands on his hips and glared at Sho. "Why the hell do you care about what _they_ think about you when _they_ weren't the ones who raised you? I'm the one that really cares about you, but ever since you've gotten to know these two people over two hours at a stupid little _coffee shop_, you've completely forgotten that fact!" He paused to take a deep breath, his mind flaring with angering thoughts that he couldn't hold in.

"God, I've been through so much with you and yet you don't realize that all of a sudden. I helped you grow up, Sho. I helped you when your pet bird flew away and you wanted to die, I helped you when you were kicked around by people older than you, I helped you though _puberty_, I helped you through your stubborn teenage years, I helped you through your loss of Shinji and Toshi, I helped you through your **_death_.** And what did they do for you? They came storming up to our doorstep, crashed into our lives, and told you they're your parents. They're total strangers and yet you believe what _they_ think is right. So then tell me, Sho." Kei paused for a moment.

"Tell me what they did for you. TELL ME WHY THE HELL YOU SUDDENLY CARE WHAT COMPLETE STRANGERS THINK ABOUT YOU!" he screamed in rage. "TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK THEY DID THAT I DIDN'T DO THAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU NEED TO IMPRESS THEM! WHY THE **_HELL_** IS WHAT THEY THINK MORE IMPORTANT THAN WHAT I THINK?"

There was a long pause where neither vampire said or did anything. But Kei watched as Sho slowly sank to his knees, bowing his head low and beginning to cry. He crossed his arms over his chest and grabbed his shoulders as he sobbed uncontrollably, Kei's truthful words sinking in. Kei ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He walked over to Sho and kneeled down in front of the crying vampire, placing a hand on Sho's shoulder. Sho jerked himself away, stood up, and ran to their bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

He left the vampire alone for a few minutes as he turned down the heat on the stove so dinner wouldn't burn, Sho's sobs echoing through the entire house. Slowly, Kei made his way to the closed bedroom door and opened it slightly. "Go away!" Sho sobbed angrily before Kei had even stepped inside. But the vampire didn't listen and opened the door the entire way. Sho was kneeling at the edge of the bed, his face buried in the sheets, the teddy bear Kei had owned when he was a child clutched against his chest. The picture brought a smile to Kei's face; Sho looked like a little child who had just been teased by a sibling.

_**You're the only one I turn to  
When I feel like no one's there  
And when I'm lonely in my darkest hour**_

"Sho-chan—"

"Don't call me that!" Sho screamed. "I don't deserve to be called that by you anymore." Kei's eyes widened.

"That's what you're crying about?" Kei asked as he walked forward and kneeled down next to Sho. "That I don't love you anymore? Sho-chan, I could never stop loving you no matter what you did!" He put a hand on Sho's shoulder; the vampire looked over at him, his face red and stained with tears. "You did what you thought was right and I'm not mad at you for that. It's just the fact that you're afraid to tell these people who you really are. Sho, if they really are your parents, they'll love you no matter what." Kei held out his arms; Sho stared at him for a moment before moving and falling into his lover's warm embrace, resting his head on Kei's shoulder and sobbing quietly, the bear still clutched to his chest. Kei wrapped his arms around Sho and whispered in his ear, "Don't be worried about what they think of you."

"I don't want them to be disappointed," Sho whimpered.

"It was their choice to abandon you and not raise you up in whatever way they wanted to. They left that up to me. If they're disappointed, who gives a shit? I raised you and I'm happy with how you turned out. And tell you what," Kei said, lifting up Sho's head. "We'll invite them over for a dinner that I'll make and I will be so wonderful and perfect that they'll just be stunned by me!" Sho let out a small laugh and buried his face in Kei's shoulder again. "I love you, my Sho-chan."

"I love you, too," Sho whispered, his tears now rubbing onto Kei's shirt.

"Why are you still holding onto the teddy bear? I thought _I_ was your bear to hug…"

"I thought you were mad at me," Sho managed to say. He let go of the teddy bear quickly, setting it on the ground, and wrapped his arms around Kei, curling against the vampire. Kei let a hand stroke through Sho's hair, calming the brunette down greatly.

_**You give me the power  
To sit and pretend**_

"Are you ready to go have dinner?" Kei asked softly. Sho looked up at him, face tear-stained, and nodded. "Come on. We'll wipe your face and make it all clean and beautiful and then I'll feed you dinner, my little baby."

"I am **not** a baby," Sho said, voice hoarse. The blonde simply smiled.

"You don't want to be my baby?" he asked.

"I'd rather be your lover," Sho told him as they entered the bathroom.

"You can't be both?"

"Then you would be a pedophile!" he exclaimed.

"You really didn't have to say that…" Kei said as he wiped Sho's face with a towel.

"Oh, but I think I did," the brunette replied with a smile.

"Shut up and let's go eat dinner, okay?"

"Okay!"

The younger vampire bounced out to the kitchen, much happier than before, and helped set the table while the blonde vampire finished making dinner. When Sho was done setting the plates down, he walked over and wrapped his arms around Kei's waist. "Do I need to make it up to you?" he breathed in the vampire's ear.

"For what?" Kei asked, leaning backwards against Sho.

"For not telling my parents about you," Sho replied, flicking his tongue out to lick delicately at Kei's ear. "Do I need to make it up to you?"

"That depends on _how_ you plan to make it up to me," the shorter vampire told him, eyes closing as Sho's tongue trailed down his neck.

"Would something like this suffice?" he asked hotly, a hand running down Kei's leather-clad thigh.

"Uh—uh huh," Kei managed to reply. "C-can we eat first though? I put a lot of work into this…" he tried to explain as Sho's hands settled on his thighs and began to rock their hips together.

"All right," Sho said, stopping the rhythm and moving to sit down at the table. Kei stood where he was, still mesmerized by what had just happened. "Well? I'm waiting!" The blonde simply shook his head and sat down across from Sho.

"You still confuse me," he confessed, beginning to grab some food as Sho merely winked at him in reply…

_**Did you think I'd forget?  
Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?

* * *

**_

Anyone get the little wink Kei does after he says "Goodbye, love"? If you do, I'll love you forever. XD Anne, you probably should…well, maybe not…it's on the extra scenes, so I'm not sure if you saw it or not.

I had Kei's whole angry scene actually planned out for a later chapter, but it just seemed to fit in here. You're probably thinking that it's strange in his change in moods. First he's saying that Sho should get to know the people and now he's saying that they aren't his parents. Well, he was just a tad bit angry that Sho left Kei out of the story.

Argh. This has not been a fun beginning to a week and I'd rather not go into an explanation. And all I want to do is curl up under a nice warm blanket on a soft couch with a labtop so I can work on my fics and have to TV on playing Grey's Anatomy, which makes the world oh-so much better. xD I'll stop now.

Lyrics are Damn Regret by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I think it's Kei and Sho's theme song. Well, one of them, at least. I might upload it to my livejournal and if I do, I'll let you people know next chapterso you can download it and listen.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially since I start school again in less than a month!


	4. Chapter 4: The Planny Plan Plan Plan

**NOTES:**

**Anne: **Oh screw well-rounded critiques. They suck anyway. xD And I don't think Hyde ever told me those ideas...or maybe he did. Everything sort of blurs together after a while. ...Would you care to send me this sandwich maker? It would make packing lunches for school so much easier! Jeopardy was an 80s show? It's on every weekday here. o.O That's really weird, but I guess different countries, different TV shows...? Sho-chan says that he'll get better just so you can't make him get better. xD Sho's parents are stubborn like him, that's where he gets it from. It's a good thing, too, or else he would have never stayed with Kei that long if he hadn't been so stubborn...or something. xD What if Sho doesn't like pancakes? Then what is Kei going to do then? Force feed them to him? Or use ways of persuasion...aaahhh...that's a wonderful mental image right there. xD "I'll give you a call sometime" is like...I don't know. He just wanted to leave. And I think the only reason they're still together is the phenomenal sex. xD Seems like a logical reason to me! Kris and I have wondered the same thing--why aren't we in Gackt's PVs! And yes. I'm sure Germany will get a blizzard in the middle of summer.

**Fujipuri: **Kei sounds fatherly? xD I always saw him more motherly than fatherly. And he's like...the more supporting, stronger one like the husband should be. Sho's the one with the emotions. xD I wrote that Kei yelling scene a _long _time ago and I loved his speech. Sho has an amazing speech coming up in some later chapters that I already wrote when I was in a ticked off mood. You guys will love it. And yes. Let's stick to the darling Sho-chan idea. xD I don't like little kids at the moment anyway...and I really don't want to list off all the reasons again.

**Yvonne: **Yeah, but I mean, if you weren't a homophobe and your son told you that, wouldn't you sort of...run away? xD I probably would. xD Can I get a copy of that picture:D Michigan needs more conventions. -.-

**Essenity: **I start school in a few weeks. And yes. I agree. School is a bitch. Especially Spanish class this year. I've got the Devil teacher. xD Hopefully she doesn't read this fic...I don't know why she would...

**Hoshino Haruka: **But Kei isn't the wife! That's his point. I think. xD I don't really know anymore. And Sho wants to look like a grown up around his parents. Give them a good image and impression of himself. He acts very grown up when he's around them, you'll notice that. xD And thank you. If I ever have another bad week, I'll remember you guys.

**Orenji No Taiyou: **You felt sorry because he was called a girl? xD I thought you'd feel sorry for the whole Sho ignoring his existance to his parents...And everyone I know that doesn't like or listen to Jrock think they all look like women. So I just ignore it now. xD

**Kei-Sho: **Yes. The last chapter was very bipolar, but what can you do? And I'm glad you could understand where Kei was coming from. I thought that a lot of people would just think it's really random for him to explode at Sho about his parents when it was his fault that Sho went and talked with them in the first place...and no, no smex yet. This chapter and then another chapter and then smut. So a few more chapters, but the wait is worth it. ;D

Title of this chapter is from Kristal. Anytime we have something planned, it's a Planny Plan Plan Plan. XD You'll understand once you read the chapter why it's titled that.

* * *

**Chapter Four – The Planny Plan Plan Plan**

"We need to come up with a plan for inviting them to dinner and then getting them here and what we do _while_ they're here," Kei said one evening a few weeks later as the pair lied outside on their patio, staring out at the horizon where stars began to appear in the sky. Now that Sho had visited with his parents a few more times, the vampires could finally leave the safety of their house without having to worry.

"You make it sound so complicated," Sho said, turning towards his lover and lazily dragged his fingers over Kei's stomach.

"You're the one that should be worrying, Mister I-Care-What-My-Parents-Think," Kei retorted.

"I am worrying!" Sho assured him. "But it's too romantic outside to think about anything else but you…"

"I'm flattered, Sho-chan," the vampire said, turning to look at Sho. "But this is one time where you're not supposed to think about me." Sho let out a long sigh and rested his head on Kei's chest.

"Well, it sort of _is_ thinking about you because it's their reaction to you," he corrected. "And why are we lying outside if it's so fucking cold?"

"This was _your_ idea!" Kei said as Sho yawned.

"Mmm…well, I don't feel like moving this inside, so let's stay out here," he replied, cuddling into Kei's arms. "And planning…hmm…well. I could say that you're a wonderful cook and I'd like to have them over to meet you and try your food…"

"Word it more like both of us would like them to come for a visit," Kei added in. "And how do we get them here?"

"They can walk or they have a car to drive," Sho answered. "And they know where we live because they've been stalking me." The blonde vampire couldn't stifle his chuckle in time and was met by a playful slap to his shoulder courtesy of his lover. "Shut up."

_**Softly we tremble tonight, **_

_**Picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight**_

"You're the one who said it!" Kei replied, snuggling closer to Sho. "And while they're here…well. They're going to want to know _a lot_ about me and how we met. So what sort of questions do you think they're going to ask me? We need to be thoroughly prepared if we're dropping the whole vampire thing."

"Let's see how well you answer _my_ questions," Sho said, looking up at Kei and grinning wickedly. "I promise they won't be stupid."

"Okay. Go."

"So how old are you?" Sho asked.

"Thirty-eight and my birthday is January 31st, so I'll be thirty-nine in a month," Kei answered.

"Where are you from?"

"My parents moved here from Okinawa when they first got married."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"An older sister and a younger brother."

"Names?"

"Maori and Haruki. My parents' names are Ryuuto and Himeko."

"Where do you work? Or, for variation—" Sho couldn't help but snicker at his own so-called brilliance. "What sort of job do you have?"

"I'm…an architect…?" Kei offered, laughing warmly. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

_**I said I'd never leave you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life.**_

"It's your _job_, Kei-chan. You're _supposed_ to know!" Sho told him. "Anyway. Let's continue with our degrading questions. How much money does it pay?"

"Well, since most of it goes into a retirement account at the bank so that we have money saved up for our future, I'm not exactly sure. And besides, not to be rude, but that is a rather personal question."

"All right then…how long have you been with my son?"

"You have a son?" Kei asked.

"I'm pretending to be my parents, idiot!" Sho hissed at him.

"You're the idiot, idiot!" the older vampire snapped, tickling Sho's side.

"No, you are!" Sho protested between his laughs.

"We'll never get back to the questions now, will we?"

"Mmm…if you give me a minute, I'll be fine," Sho assured him. "So how long have you been with Sho?"

"Seven years this May," Kei answered.

"Ooh, that's quite a long time!" he commented. As he suddenly leaned close, he asked, "So how many times do you make love each week?"

"Week?" Kei asked with a blink. "Would you mind narrowing it down a bit?" Sho smiled.

"Of course. How many times each night?"

"Hmm…I'm not exactly sure," the blonde contemplated, thinking out loud, automatically leaning closer and closer to Sho. "Sometimes I don't think we even sleep. It's like it never ends." He let his fingers trace over Sho's cheek. "I can never get enough of the reactions Sho's body makes every single time I thrust inside of him. And oh _god_—" He brushed his lips past Sho's whose mouth fell open slightly. "—the way he looks when he climaxes…"

Kei never got the chance to finish his sentence because Sho had pulled him into a sensual kiss, knocking him backwards and pinning him to the pavement underneath his back. "You're so dirty, Kei-chan," Sho purred in his ear, licking the shell slowly. "You would actually tell my parents that…"

"Mmm…they deserve to know how amazing their son is in bed," Kei answered, fingers twining into Sho's hair.

"And you're certain they really care?"

"It doesn't matter if they care, it's what I care about. And what they ask me, too."

"Okay, okay. They're probably not going to ask that…but I couldn't resist. I just wanted to see what you'd answer," Sho replied, placing kisses around Kei's face.

_**Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me…**_

"You weren't expecting me to say amazing?" Kei queried, eyebrow arching.

"I wasn't expecting you to go into detail about how I look during it!" Sho retorted against Kei's neck.

"But you _do_—!" Kei tried to say, but Sho broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Why the hell are we talking about this?"

"You're the one who asked the question!"

"You're the one who answered!" he snapped. "Anyway—I think you've got the answers down pretty well, so when I go out with them tomorrow, I'll invite them over for…?"

"How about this Saturday?" Kei suggested, sitting up and pushing Sho onto his lap. "And ask them what they would like to eat. I'm sure with your help we can finish making everything in five days." Sho simply smiled.

"It'll take me four."

* * *

The next evening at the outdoor coffee shop, Sho sat in silence as his mother drabbled on about nothing, hands clenching the coffee cup tightly. He was sincerely worried about inviting them over for dinner, but the past three weeks…the topic of Kei had been breeched more than once and he couldn't keep dodging the questions for forever. Only when Nikita excused herself to go to the bathroom did Sho sigh, glancing at Tetsuya. 

"I know," Tetsuya said, staring at Sho concernedly. "She doesn't shut up and you end up zoning out, right?" Sho had to stifle a laugh.

"You would know," he commented, grinning.

"She's a bore a lot of the time."

"Any idea what she's even talking about?"

"Probably nothing," Tetsuya responded, flashing Sho a look that meant Nikita was returning. As she sat down again, Sho cleared his throat, finally working up the nerve to propose his and Kei's offer.

"Kei and I were discussing something the other night," he began, catching his parents' attention.

"Oh? About what?" Nikita asked curiously.

"Well, Kei's a wonderful cook and really wants to meet you, so we were both wondering if you two would like to come over for dinner on Saturday." He nearly let out a sigh of relief, glad that his voice hadn't failed him, but realized that it might seem strange that he was so nervous.

"We'd love to!" Tetsuya said brightly. "Is she really that good of a cook?"

"Kei cooks wonders," Sho replied, making sure not to say 'he'.

"What does she look like? What does she do for a living? Oh, there are so many questions I have!" Nikita began to babble on, but Sho held up a hand.

"Just wait and ask Kei. You'll get more thorough answers," he told them, inwardly cursing himself for not being able to tell them what they wanted to hear.

_**We made plans to grow old,**_

_**Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told…

* * *

**_

On Thursday, Kei began to pull out different ingredients as well as pots and pans, eager to begin making some of the things for their dinner. "Do you have to start so early, love?" Sho mumbled, wandering into the kitchen, white oxford shirt completely unbuttoned. Kei looked up and smiled apologetically.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry," he said, setting a pan on the stove. "I just really wanted to get started."

"No, it's all right, Kei," Sho told him as he walked over to where Kei was adding butter to the pan, turning the stove on. "Can I help?" The blonde looked up at him and grinned.

"Of course!" Kei replied. He grabbed Sho's hand and led him over to the cabinet, pulling out a box of brownie mix. "Want to make brownies for me?"

"Sure!" Sho said happily, taking the box from Kei and looking at the directions. "Seems easy enough."

"There's a bowl over here and the wooden spoon's in the drawer. Eggs are in the fridge and water's…in the sink," Kei told Sho with a small chuckle. Sho opened up the fridge to grab two eggs, but couldn't find any.

"Kei-chan…we don't have any eggs," Sho said.

"…And I don't have half of the ingredients to make this coq au vin!" Kei said exasperatedly.

"…What?" Sho said, turning to stare at him. "I don't speak French, Kei."

"Chicken with wine, basically," he replied, grabbing his red coat off of the back of a chair. "Well, come on. We have to get ingredients in order to make food!"

"Coming," Sho replied in a singsong voice, hopping over to the front door and grabbing his trench coat. "Good thing it's always cloudy in the winter." Kei simply smiled and unlocked their car. "We're driving?"

"You don't want to have to carry bags of groceries home, do you?" Kei asked as he sat down in the driver's seat. Sho shook his head and sat down in the car.

"I suppose not…"

_**Lost in a simple game cat and mouse**_

_**Are we the same people as before this came to light?

* * *

**_

The drive to the store was silent and thoughtful, both vampires thinking constantly, no need for words. They were both anxious to get Saturday night over with and the days before, they already knew, were going to be utterly long.

Parking quickly, they exited the car and entered the grocery store, making sure to grab a cart. "You aren't going to act like a little kid and want everything you see, are you?" Kei asked as they began to go down the aisles.

"No, I'll be good," Sho replied, eyeing the ice cream in a different aisle.

"We'll get to the ice cream in a minute, Sho-chan. Calm down," Kei reassured him as he placed several different seasonings in their cart.

"Ice cream? What do you guys have planned?" a voice said from behind them.

"You know, I don't think we can go anywhere without running into you, Kurisu," Sho said bluntly, turning around and smiling at her.

"I've been thinking the same thing these past few years," she replied, bright green eyes darting between Sho and Kei. "Actually, I've been meaning to call you for the past few weeks."

"Oh really? What for?" Kei asked, leaning on the cart.

"Would you guys like to come to dinner at my house? I've got Saturday night off…"

"Any day but Saturday, Kurisu," Sho said in a moan. "You _can't_ have it on Saturday!"

"Why not?" she asked.

"Sho's parents have found him and are coming over to meet me on Saturday night," Kei answered, blushing slightly. "And they don't know that I'm male."

"…Ooh…" Kurisu breathed. "So you finally got enough courage to invite them over?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, we can always do it Sunday afternoon afterwards. You can tell me how it goes!"

"Sure!" Sho said, looking much happier. "Just call us and tell us when."

"Sounds good!" Kurisu replied. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Kei said. "Come on, Sho. We need to finish getting stuff so we can go home and start making this."

"All right. Talk to you tomorrow then, Kurisu!" Sho called over his shoulder as he followed Kei down the rest of the aisle.

"See you!" she called back before disappearing, leaving the couple to shop in relative ease.

_**Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price

* * *

**_

The vampires made it home nearly an hour later and it had taken all of Kei's coaxing powers to get Sho away from the seven different types of ice cream he wanted for Saturday night. They had ended up buying three of them and everything else they needed to make the meal and dessert. Putting everything away and pulling out the items they needed to make the dinner, they busied themselves on opposite ends of the kitchen; Kei prepared the main course while Sho prepared the dessert. Everything seemed to be going perfectly, until:

"This isn't working, Kei," Sho said exasperatedly, setting the bowl down that he was trying to mix the ingredients in.

"Did you put everything in with the mix?" Kei asked as he walked over to where Sho was.

"Yes! I put the two eggs, the vegetable oil, and the water in, but it's just…not going well!" He handed the wooden spoon over to Kei, who moved it around a bit. "The lumps just won't go away!"

"Have you tried trying to smash them with the spoon?"

"Yes I did and it didn't…" But Sho let his sentence trail off as the blonde vampire began to smash the lumps.

"You just weren't smashing them hard enough, Sho-kun," Kei told him. "Here, let me show you." He moved Sho in front of him and wrapped his lover's hand around the wooden spoon, placing his own hand on top. Slowly, he helped Sho learn how to get rid of the lumps. "Got it?"

"Mmhmm," Sho replied with a smile. "Thanks!"

"Anytime," Kei said as he leaned up and kissed Sho's cheek quickly before returning to work on the other side of the kitchen, hearing Sho place the now-full pan in the oven a few minutes later. "How long is it in for?"

"Twenty-five minutes," he answered, setting the timer. "My turn to do the dishes?"

"Unless you want to help make the rest of the dinner…" the shorter vampire offered.

"…No, I'm good with dirty dishes." With that, Sho proceeded to do the dishes, hoping that the next few days before Saturday would go by relatively quickly...

_**You said, you said that you would die for me  
You must live for me too  
For me too...

* * *

**_

I just had to put Sho's little comment of taking four days to cook something. XD I couldn't resist. I mean, he is secretly Gackt, so…don't the same rules apply?

Lyrics are Cat and Mouse by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I really need to stop listening to them sometime soon. XD I need to go on a Gackt high…

Who else is suffering from this heat wave? Luckily it cooled down last night so it's only in the 80s, feeling like it's in the 90s rather than being in the 90s and feeling like it's in the 110s. That's all in Fahrenheit. Sorry if we don't use the metric system here…xD it's not my fault!

This fic will be on hiatus from August 4th to August 7th. I'll be in Gettysburg, Pennsylvania with my family. Whoo Civil War! So no updates until next week…at the earliest. School starts August 23rd, so updates will slow down after that. This is the year I need to buckle down and study…

Reviews are appreciated as always! They keep me cool in this heat…


	5. Chapter 5: Dinnertime!

**NOTES:**

**Anne: **Too bad if it's hard to clean, it's a _sandwich maker._ Which Kris thinks is hilarious for some reason. XD Don't ask me why. Mmm…persuading him to eat pancakes. In Love Lessons, the author gave me a preview of some delicious smut and one involves smut with eating pancakes. She hasn't posted it yet, though. And I think I caught your cold through Vanessa because my throat hurt yesterday and now it's just numb but I have a stuffy nose. Nikita's constant talking comes from my grandma, who never ever shuts up. Kurisu stalks everyone, don't worry. And I'm sure Sho was just doing it on purpose to annoy Kei, but I don't know…and no he can't make brownie mix/dough. And it's quite all right that your review was shorter. I know you were pressed on time.

**Fujipuri: **I'm sorry that Sho has a way to smuggle sugar out of everything. It's his own fault, not mine. And if you brought a tape recorder, I'd have to steal it from you and listen to it…or just go there with you. That works, too. XD And I think you secretly are in my mind. They just _might_ do something sexy with food in the next chapter, but you'll have to wait and read the notes at the end of the chapter. ;D

**Essenity: **Yeah, but I can't see her loving Gackt and Hyde and Moon Child. That would just be _weird._ And she even looks like someone that could be the devil. It's _scary._ And I have her class right before lunch, which really, **really** sucks and will drag on.

**Yvonne: **At least it's cooled down a bit in the past few weeks. It's not as humid anymore…up here at least. And don't ask me about people hating half of people or something like that. People need to have a more open, accepting mind. Like my brother the other day said, "I don't trust your friend's opinion because she listens to that Japanese crap." -.-;; I give up.

**Puptastic: **And only Sho's mom is clueless as you will soon find out. And if you want to know how they react…just read. XD And don't kill me afterwards.

**Kei-Sho: **Especially dedicated to you, there's a note at the end of the chapter that will make you happy. ;D And since Kurisu is basically Kris, my best friend, then yes. She has no life. Ever.

**Orenji No Taiyou: **Our poor, defenseless Jrockers! What shall they do, being called women all the time…and if I had Kei-chan more often, I'd lend him to you when you go to visit your brother. Because everyone needs the protection of a hot Asian vampire. xD

**Hoshino Haruka: **If you're implying smutty scenes by that, then just go to the notes at the end of the chapter…and wait for the next chapter and you'll be happy. And I never thought of that part in Moon Child, but that fits perfectly! Vacation was fun and a nice escape, by the way, but I missed the computer and working on my fic.

Have fun with this one, guys! You'll understand soon enough. And there's an important note at the end of the chapter, so pay attention to it.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Dinnertime!**

Late Saturday afternoon, the lovers started to get ready for that evening. As Kei turned the oven on and placed the chicken in, Sho put all of the other items on the stove to heat up. "Anything else we need to do with the food?" he asked as Kei let out a sigh of relief.

"Not until we have to eat it," Kei replied. "We ought to get ready or should we still wait?"

"It wouldn't hurt to get ready now…besides, I have no idea what we need to be wearing," he confessed as he followed the shorter vampire into their bedroom.

"Something nicer than sweatpants. Probably just a nice oxford shirt and leather pants would be good," Kei thought out loud as he opened their closet.

"Just black is fine, right?" Sho asked as he pulled out a pair for himself and a pair for Kei from their dresser.

"Should be…and we can't wear the same thing, so what color would you like?"

"Is there a red one?" the brunette asked, walking over to the closet to peer inside. "Ooh, there is!" He reached inside and grabbed the red shirt off of the hanger. "I'd wear black if I were you. Or would that be too contrasting?"

"It may be a little too much, I think," Kei thought out loud as he rummaged around and pulled out a white oxford shirt. The vampires changed in awkward silence until Sho cleared his throat.

"We need to stop with the random silence, Kei-chan," he said concernedly after they both had change.

"I know," Kei confessed as he was pulled into a hug against Sho's chest. "But we're both nervous and…" His sentence trailed off when he rested his head on Sho's shoulder.

_**Don't be scared of anything at all  
Everything we have is all we need**_

"It'll be all right, love," Sho assured him, hands running up and down Kei's back soothingly. "The waiting is the hardest part."

"I don't understand how you're so calm and collected about this whole thing. They're going to be judging me and then judging _you _even more!"

"It's because I don't care how much they judge me or try to hurt me or even try to hurt you," Sho answered, placing a hand underneath Kei's chin so the vampire looked up at him. "They're not the ones married to you. They can hate you and despise you, but that's not going to change anything. You're still my Kei-chan and I don't plan on letting them get in the way of our relationship, it doesn't matter what they say." Kei smiled and leaned upwards, kissing Sho softly.

"All right," he whispered against Sho's lips. "I'll try not to be so nervous."

"Thank you," Sho replied, tongue flicking out to wet Kei's lips, which parted and crashed against his own. "Mmm…" he moaned as his hands slid down the Kei's sides while Kei wrapped his arms around Sho's waist, bringing their bodies closer. "Let's be nervous more often," he breathed against Kei's lips.

"We'd never get anything done," Kei replied, rocking his hips against Sho's. "Because this always feels too good to stop…"

"_God,_" Sho moaned, hands gripping at Kei's shoulders. "**Harder**, Kei-chan!"

"You want me to keep going?" the blonde asked, glancing up at the vampire.

"You'll be teasing me all evening with those seductive looks," he managed to gasp in reply as Kei complied and ground their hips together harder. "I'll need something to—aah—sustain me until my p-parents leave." His words became more choked as Kei pulled away from him slightly, only to push him down on the ground and straddle his waist.

_**All the spotlights streaming into angry skies  
Means there's no one watching as we leave**_

"You wanted harder," Kei growled, thrusting his waist down against Sho's, who caught onto the rhythm quickly. "And this gives me better leverage." He leaned down and ran his tongue down Sho's neck, earning a cry of pleasure from the vampire beneath him.

"**_K-Kei!_**" Sho moaned loudly, back arching and hips thrusting upwards erratically as he came. Within a few more thrusts, Kei came as well, staring down at his lover fondly.

"Shall we change into different pairs of pants?" he asked with an amused smile.

"That would be wise," Sho said, standing up as Kei climbed off of him. They changed into different pairs of pants, dropping the dirtied pairs in the hamper in the bathroom as they made their way out to the family room.

"We still have two hours until they arrive," Sho said in a moan as he glanced at the clock. "What the hell are we supposed to do to pass the time?"

"Oh, I could think of a _few_ things," Kei answered, arms wrapping around Sho's waist from behind.

"Let's try to keep these pairs of pants clean, Kei-chan," Sho told him, laughing brightly as he entwined their left hands together, spinning the vampire around and holding their clasped hands over his heart. The blonde vampire smiled warmly, leaning upwards and kissing Sho pleasantly.

"You love that ring, don't you?" Kei murmured, staring up into Sho's cerulean eyes.

"Of course," he replied. "But not as much as you."

"Mmm…are you going to be that charming and sweet tonight when you're parents are here?" the older vampire asked, resting his head on Sho's shoulder.

"Depends on how awkward the conversation is," Sho said, leaning down and kissing the top of Kei's head. "And who knows, it might freak them out. You never know."

"The waiting is the hardest part," Kei repeated, snuggling against Sho's chest…

_**Say the first thing that  
Comes into your mind when you see me

* * *

**_

Around seven that night, there was a knock on the vampires' front door. The lovers stood up from where they were sitting on the couch and looked at each other.

"There here…oh god, they're here," Sho breathed, eyes widening nervously.

"Sho-chan, it'll be all right," Kei reassured him as the doorbell rang. "I-I'll get it." Although he was comforting Sho, he felt just as nervous as his lover. Even his hand was shaking as he opened the door to find the elderly couple smiling at him.

"Hello!" Nikita said brightly, stepping inside with Tetsuya following close behind. They both ignored Kei and walked right up to Sho. "So? Where is she? Where's Kei?" she asked excitedly. As Kei closed the door, Sho gave his parents an awkward smile and motioned for Kei to walk over to him. Kei did so cautiously and turned to face Sho's parents with a small smile on his face, Sho's arm wrapped around his waist.

"This…is Kei," Sho managed to say, hand gripping Kei's hip tightly. The blonde vampire blushed slightly as his smile was met by a stony stare.

"Kei—well…it's probably obvious," Sho said with a smile. "This is Nikita and Tetsuya, my parents."

"Hello," he said nicely, holding out his hand for them to shake. "It's very nice to finally meet you." Tetsuya smiled softly and shook Kei's hand while Nikita simply continued to stare until Kei let his hand fall back to his side. Sho gave his hip a warm squeeze and pulled Kei closer. "Would you like something to drink before dinner?" Kei asked politely. "We have water, Sprite, red wine—"

"Red wine is fine," Nikita said sternly, answering for both of them. Kei stared at her for a moment before offering a small smile and walking to the kitchen area.

"Go ahead and have a seat in the family room," Sho told them, pointing to the couch and chairs as he walked over to the kitchen and stood next to Kei, who was pouring the wine into glasses rather shakily. Sho placed a hand over Kei's on the bottle, stopping him, and he leaned down and kissed Kei softly. "You all right?" he asked quietly.

_**If it looks like it works and it feels like it works  
Then it works**_

"Yeah. I'll be okay," Kei answered, setting the bottle down and letting Sho continue filling the glasses. "They really don't like me very much."

"Kei-chan, they've been here for two minutes. They're just a bit shocked to see that you aren't a woman," Sho told him, closing the bottle and putting it back in the refrigerator.

"I know, but…" Kei tried to say, but he let his sentence trail off as Sho kissed him again.

"It'll be okay, love," he reassured. "I'll make sure of it."

"I guess I'll just have to believe you…" he said with a quiet sigh.

"Kei-chan, don't be like this," Sho hissed at him. "You'll learn to get along with them, don't worry. Just try your best, okay? They haven't been here for that long nor have they gotten used to you yet." Kei looked at his lover and smiled.

"All right," he replied, grabbing two of the glasses and holding them carefully. "Ready?" Sho smiled warmly and nodded.

"Ready." He grabbed the other two drinks and led Kei out to where his parents were sitting in chairs.

"So then…you're the mysterious Kei," Nikita said slowly as the vampires handed her and Tetsuya their drinks and sat down on the couch.

"I'm pretty sure I am," Kei replied with an amused smile.

"And how long have you two been together?" she asked.

"Seven years this coming May," he answered as Sho smiled and entwined their fingers together, earning a stifled look of disgust from Nikita.

"Can you please _not_ hold hands?"

"Why?" Sho asked with a slight pout.

"Because it's making me uncomfortable, that's why!" she spat at him. The lovers let out soft sighs and let go, glancing at each other with saddened looks.

"So how old are you, Kei?" Tetsuya asked quickly, wanting to lighten the dramatic change of topics.

"I'll be thirty-nine on January 31st," Kei answered, smiling warmly at Sho's father since he seemed to be much less hostile towards him.

_**I find careful patterns in the snow  
It seems you did come round but changed your mind**_

"And what sort of job do you have?" he asked.

"I'm an architect," the blonde replied, forcing Sho to take a drink of wine to stop himself from laughing.

"Really? So what things have you designed?" Kei blinked.

"Well…it's mostly smaller buildings overseas. But right now…I'm working on designing an American fast food restaurant that's going to be built in the East Ward of Mallepa. I think it's a _Wendy's_…"

Sho looked at him. "You didn't tell me you were designing _that_ one!" he said. Kei looked at him and smiled, catching the sparkle in his lover's eyes.

"No, I just told you that I was designing _a_ _Wendy's_," Kei replied. "I was only told yesterday which one, but it escaped my mind while I was working on tonight's dinner!"

"_You_ made tonight's dinner?" Nikita piped in suddenly. Kei's emotionless gaze fell upon her.

"Is there a problem with that?" he asked.

"I told you Kei's the cook!" Sho snapped at her.

"Well, you _have_ been known to lie about Kei," she commented softly, taking a casual sip of her wine. Her statement made everyone stare at her, including Tetsuya.

"What do you mean?" Kei asked, looking between Sho and Nikita.

"Yes, honey, what _do _you mean?" Tetsuya asked.

"He told us Kei was a woman!" she protested, arms crossing over her chest.

"I most certainly did not!" Sho snapped, glaring at her.

"Sho's right, he didn't," his father said softly. "He never actually told us nor did he specify when he talked about Kei." Tetsuya looked at Kei and smiled softly. The vampire felt a wave of gratitude rush through him and he immediately took a liking to Sho's father. "If you actually _listened_ to Sho rather than talk all the time, you would have realized that something was different about Kei."

"So is that why you weren't too surprised by me?" Kei asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Tetsuya replied. He turned to say something to Nikita, but she was glaring at him and looked as though she had something to day.

"I'm going to go check on dinner," Kei said, standing up.

"Need some help?" Sho offered, standing up.

_**If you'd just take ten more steps to me  
I won't ever ask you again**_

"Sure!" With that, the vampires quickly exited to the kitchen, hearing Nikita hissing at Tetsuya. They listened intently, wanting to know what she was mad about, while they checked all of the pots and pans on the stove.

"You made me look foolish in front of my son!"

"So? You're being a nuisance anyway," Tetsuya responded.

"How am I being a nuisance?" she asked, irritated.

"You're not acting very nice towards Kei."

"I was lied to!"

"Nikita, no you weren't! You just think you were—"

"I was lied to, I know it!"

"But Sho didn't lie to you and even if he did, you shouldn't take it out on Kei—!"

"But I was **_lied to_**."

"No you weren't!" Sho said loudly, having taken enough of his mother's stubbornness. His mother looked at him, wide-eyed. "If you ever asked me a question about Kei, I'd either ignore it or answer with 'Kei's a wonderful cook'. I never stated he or she because I didn't want you to overreact and get angry."

"Oh, and you think that it helped?"

"You made it here, didn't you? You haven't left yet, have you?" Sho retorted.

"Well I'm about to!" she said.

"No you aren't because dinner is ready," Kei butted in. "And I'm not letting you leave until you eat some of it, so come and _sit down._" Nikita blinked, as did Tetsuya and Sho.

"Kei-chan—" Sho began to say, but Kei's serious look stopped him.

"Help me put some of the stuff on the table, please, Sho-chan," Kei said softly, turning towards the stove. Sho simply stood there for a moment and watched Nikita and Tetsuya sit down at the table. Suddenly, he said:

"Just because I couldn't say it doesn't make me a liar."

_**Just because I couldn't say doesn't make me a liar  
I noticed a change in the tone of your voice  
It's so clear**_

And he turned around and carried a few pans over to the table, setting them down on the hot plates. Kei walked over and set the chicken down in the center of the table. "Now, if we're all done bickering," the blonde said as he sat down next to Sho. "We can eat." Nikita glanced at Sho and then at Kei, nodding slowly. "Are you _sure_?"

"Yes I'm sure," Nikita said in a mocking voice. Kei simply stared at her and looked at Tetsuya, whose shoulders sunk slightly, knowing it would take a lot of time before she would act nicely towards his son's lover.

"Sho, are you done bickering too?" Kei asked. The brunette turned towards him and smiled.

"I'd love to continue and prove my point, but I'd rather not ruin this delicious dinner," he said with a loving sparkle in his eyes. "So yes, Kei-chan. I'm done arguing."

"All right," Kei replied, smile widening when Sho rested a hand on his knee, squeezing gently. "I hope it's good."

"Pass the applesauce, please," Sho said politely to his mother. And so, dinner began…

_**My role in this mess  
Is not something that I can be proud of  
But it's all going to change…

* * *

**_

Lyrics are Wow by Snow Patrol. I thought about using Evergreen by Hyde, but I decided to save it for a different chapter.

And yes. All of you are supposed to hate Nikita. She's a combination of every other family member in my family since they're all homophobes. And Sho's line "Just because I couldn't say it doesn't make me a liar" was a magical moment because I wanted him to say some final thought and I had Snow Patrol's Wow (which are the lyrics) playing and that line played and I started laughing because it's so magical.

I got my schedule today in the mail, which is slightly depressing because it means I start school in less than two weeks. Two weeks from today will be my first full day of school. This means that I'll update one more time before school starts and then updates will be more spaced out and not every ten days like they have been. XD Speaking of the next chapter…

**RATED R NEXT CHAPTER. RATED R NEXT CHAPTER. RATED R NEXT CHAPTER. RATED R NEXT CHAPTER. RATED R NEXT CHAPTER. RATED R NEXT CHAPTER.  
**

Yes. You have waited long enough for the goodness, so next chapter includes some hot smut. ;D Which means that reviews are even more appreciated since I'm rewarding you all…or something.

Oh and as a little PS, what the hell is up with Gackt and Yoshiki forming a band? No. Let's not even talk about it because people are blowing it out of proportion. Search for the clip on Youtube, I uploaded it there.


	6. Chapter 6: The Reward

**NOTES:**

Several of you are going to be mad, but I've decided to just post the chapter without answering your reviews this time around. But they will be answered in the next chapter update, don't worry! That means I'll answer them much more thoroughly, so Anne, you'll get like…two pages worth of an answer. XD So onto the smut!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six – The Reward**

Nikita and Tetsuya left about a half hour after they had finished dinner, much to Sho's surprise. From the way his mother had been acting before they had started eating, he was sure they would have left as soon as dessert was over with.

"There," Kei said triumphantly. "All of the dishes are done!" He threw the dishrag down and dried off his hands as Sho walked over slowly, his mind fixed only on one thing…

"Congratulations, Kei-chan," Sho said seductively as he wrapped his arms around Kei's shoulders from behind the blonde and began to unbutton the vampire's oxford shirt. "You made it through an evening with my parents…" He pulled the fabric away from Kei's chest and let his hands glide over the muscles in Kei's abdomen. "Now you get your reward," he purred in the vampire's ear, tongue flicking into the shell of his ear as Kei's eyes slid closed in ecstasy. Sho placed his hands on Kei's shoulders and began to slide the shirt off. "You want me to take you, don't you?" Kei's breath hitched significantly at Sho's words and he nodded slowly.

"Yes," he breathed as the shirt fell to the floor. Kei pressed himself back against Sho's chest as the taller vampire's hands began to undo his pants. He felt one of Sho's hands slip underneath, fingers running teasingly all along his arousal. His hips automatically began to thrust forward, but Sho's other hand stopped him. "_Sho…_" Kei couldn't help but moan as Sho wrapped his hand around his erection and began to pump slowly.

"You want this, don't you?" Sho asked in a deep voice as he sped up the movement of his hand. "Especially since it's in the kitchen where you spend all of your time…" He stopped his hand for a moment, earning a breathy gasp from Kei. "You'll always remember it…"

"**_Oh god_**," Kei said loudly as Sho began to pump him teasingly.

"Are you enjoying this, love?" he asked, pleased when Kei simply moaned louder. "And all you can do is moan and writhe…"

"Sho…I-I'm—" Kei warned, not able to get the rest of the sentence out, but Sho got the message anyway.

"Yes," Sho growled, pumping harder and in a few more moments, Kei moaned Sho's name and came all over Sho's hand. The vampire simply withdrew his hand and licked it clean. "Delicious," he purred, zipping Kei's pants up.

"That wasn't my entire prize, was it?" Kei asked.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no," Sho reassured him, a mysterious glint in his eyes. "Do we have ice cream?" Kei smirked, ideas forming in his mind.

_**Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?**_

"There's cherry cordial ice cream in the freezer," Kei answered.

"Mmm…" Sho murmured as he pulled the ice cream out of the freezer. "Then we're both going to get a treat, aren't we?" He dug around in one of the drawers and pulled out a spoon.

"I hope so," Kei replied as he guided Sho towards their bedroom. He let go of Sho's hand as he lied down on top of the bed, watching his lover unbutton his own shirt and let it slip off of his shoulders. But he was confused when Sho stood there for a moment before leaving the room with the ice cream. "Sho-chan?" His lover reappeared empty-handed. "…What…?" Sho simply smiled and climbed on top of the blonde.

"I thought about it and I really don't want ice cream involved," Sho told him, leaning down to place a kiss on Kei's neck. "Because I want to prove to you how much I appreciate you going through with this evening…" He let his hands trail down Kei's bare arms, making the vampire sigh.

"Anything is fine, Sho-chan," Kei replied, lacing his arms around Sho's neck. "Just don't rush. I want to enjoy every second of it." Sho smiled and leaned down, kissing Kei softly and reassuringly, deft fingers tracing over the muscles in Kei's stomach.

"Roll over," he breathed against Kei's lips. The vampire gave him a questioning look, but abided quickly. "You've been worked up all night, love. I think you deserve a massage to, ah…loosen you up." Kei smiled and buried his face in Sho's pillow as his lover began to massage his shoulders. "Mmm…you _are_ tense."

"You want to try dealing with your mother when it's you she's—_aahh_—lashing out at!" Kei said, unable to hide a moan as Sho worked rather hard on a tight spot in his shoulder.

"You stuck up for yourself and I'm proud of you, love," the brunette said, hands beginning to massage Kei's back. "I thought you would have just stood by and said nothing."

"I'm a feisty little son-in-law, aren't I?" he murmured, turning his head so he could smile up at Sho.

"Mmm…in more ways than one," Sho replied, hands running along Kei's spine. "I think I've gotten all of the knots out, so turn over." Kei obeyed and as he turned over, Sho rubbed his hips against Kei's, making them both moan.

"You give such good massages," he whimpered as the brunette leaned down and began to lace hot, wet kisses down Kei's chest.

"I learned from the best," he replied, tongue circling one of Kei's nipples and then the other.

_**Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin.**_

"S-Sho-chan!" Kei cried as the younger vampire dragged his tongue down to Kei's navel, dipping it in and out over and over. "D-don't tease me, _please_."

"Don't act so needy, Kei," Sho told him. "I'm going to take my time and _prove_ how much you truly mean to me."

"So…you're going to kill me?" he asked as Sho sucked at the skin above his navel.

"Mmm, no, Kei-chan. You'll understand soon enough."

Sho slid back up so that his face was even with Kei's and he pulled the vampire into a warm kiss, tongue sliding into his mouth diligently, swirling around and making the blonde vampire dizzy with passion. He stopped the swift movements of his tongue and let it trace over Kei's fangs adoringly and worshipfully as he began to undo Kei's pants, sliding the creaking leather down as far as he could push it.

"You make me feel so loved," Kei breathed as Sho pulled his pants off the rest of the way.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sho asked as he stood up and removed his own pants, tossing them to the side.

"I'm a monster," the vampire reminded him as Sho straddled Kei's waist. "I'm not supposed to be loved by anyone."

"Not even by other monsters?" Sho said as he leaned close to Kei, now bare hips rubbing teasingly against Kei's. Kei simply smiled and entwined his arms around Sho's neck, pulling himself up.

"Especially not by other monsters," he replied, licking Sho's lips tenderly.

"I guess I'm guilty of a dirty sin then," he murmured, eyes sliding halfway closed as he lost himself in Kei's dark eyes.

"Loving me is a dirty sin?"

"No," he replied, leaning down and kissing Kei softly. "Making love to you is what makes me so guilty…and I can't help but gorge myself on it." Kei shuddered visibly and pulled himself closer to his lover.

"Then gorge on it again," he offered, spreading his legs. "_Please_."

"How could I ever resist you, my love?" Sho murmured, leaning over and rummaging around in the drawer that was part of the bedside table. Kei glanced over, watching his hand.

"Sho-chan…?"

"We haven't used it in a while, but I figure better now than later…" was all he said. Kei watched as Sho withdrew his hand out of the drawer with a tube of lubricant clenched in his fist. "Or would you rather not…?" Kei placed a finger over Sho's lips, smiling and shaking his head.

_**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me**_

"It's perfectly all right with me, Sho-chan," he replied, removing his finger and replacing it with his own lips. Sho moaned and set the lubricant next to them on the bed, letting his hand rest on the back of Kei's neck as he slid his tongue into his lover's mouth. Kei moaned loudly, body arching up to rub against Sho's in a needing manner. The dominant vampire understood and let go of Kei's neck to uncap the tube of lubricant and coat three of his fingers in it.

Kei spread his legs farther apart as one of Sho's slick fingers circled his entrance and slid inside. His hips rotated upwards as the digit moved around inside of him and was soon joined by a second finger. "**_Oooh_**, _Sho…" _Kei moaned loudly as he felt Sho's third finger enter him and swirl around, stretching and preparing him.

"Patience," Sho told him softly against Kei's neck, curling his fingers and brushing against the certain spot inside of Kei, making the vampire scream.

"**_Now_**," Kei said, gripping Sho's shoulders roughly as Sho smiled and withdrew his fingers, recoating them and running them along his erection. "I can't wait any longer, love. _Please_…"

"Anything for you," he breathed, positioning his member before pushing forward and sliding into his lover with relative ease. Kei let out a gasp, his mouth falling open in ecstasy. Sho leaned down and pulled Kei into a deep, passionate kiss, hands trailing all along Kei's chest and loving how the vampire's breath hitched significantly. "You feel so _good_," he whispered in Kei's ear, tongue flicking out and licking it messily. "And you're all **mine**." Kei let out a moan at the words.

"Prove that I'm yours," the submissive vampire managed to say, staring up at Sho with lust-filled eyes. He wrapped his legs around Sho's waist and his arms around Sho's neck, hips rocking slightly. "Make me scream…" The brunette shuddered and nodded.

Slowly, he pulled out of Kei, only to thrust back in rather hard. After a few of these thrusts, Sho began a slow rhythm that Kei caught onto rather quickly. He leaned down and sucked at Kei's neck, leaving a visible mark and making the vampire yell in delight.

"You've always had a thing with necks, haven't you?" Sho murmured, tongue licking the sweat-covered skin. "Even before you were a monster…it always turned you on…"

"**_Yes…!_**" Kei confessed, tilting his head so that Sho could lick more of his neck. Sho brushed his fangs against the soft skin and that was when Kei couldn't take it anymore. In a flash, Kei had pulled his lover into a messy kiss, tongue delving in and out of Sho's mouth in time with their thrusts, which quickened significantly. "_Sho-chan…_" he moaned loudly, hands gripping Sho's shoulders roughly, encouraging the vampire. "**Harder**."

_**Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?**_

Sho obliged and thrust into his lover harder and faster as Kei's head began to thrash from side to side; the vampire was beginning to lose himself in the mood. "I love you so much," Sho murmured, pausing his thrusts only to pull out and thrust back in as hard as he could, making Kei scream. He did this several more times until his lover's eyes shot open and fogged over as he reached his climax and came all over their torsos, nails digging into Sho's shoulders. Sho moaned and came deep inside of Kei as Kei's muscles contracted against his member.

Kei looked up at him and smiled warmly, eyes still a bit hazy as Sho withdrew from inside of him. "I love you too," he replied, soft fingers tracing lightly over the fingernail marks in Sho's shoulders. Sho leaned down and pulled the vampire into a deep, messy kiss that made them both forget how to breathe. Within a few more moments, Kei was rocking his body against Sho's and Sho began to move his hips in time with Kei's, their new arousals rubbing together roughly.

The brunette withdrew from the kiss and sucked at Kei's neck again. "**Sho!**" he moaned, hands going to rest on the back of Sho's head as the vampire sped up his hips and his tongue. "Oh _god—**faster!**_" Kei encouraged, pressing his hands hard against Sho's head. The dominant vampire suddenly wrapped his hand around Kei's arousal and pumped hard and swift until his lover came again. He grinded his waist against Kei's until he came, too, still sucking at Kei's neck. "You're too much," Kei muttered as Sho rolled off of him and pulled the covers over them both.

"Did I prove my love for you?" Sho asked, wrapping his arms around Kei, letting his sated lover rest his back against his chest.

"God no!" Kei told him, looking up as best as he could. "So I suppose you'll just have to prove it again…say, tomorrow?" Sho smirked and kissed Kei softly.

"We've got to go to Kurisu's tomorrow, remember?"

"That's right…" the blonde reminded himself. "Are we always going to have such hot, delicious love-making after we have dinner with your parents?"

"Why not during dinner, too?" Sho suggested, eyes closing slowly.

"Mmm…I know what the main course would be," the shorter vampire replied with a chuckle.

"Shut up." And so, the lovers slept peacefully in each other's arms, loving how perfect the night seemed in their own minds…

_**No, no, no, you know it will always just be me…**_**  
**

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. It took me a while to write because I have to be in the right mood. Lyrics are Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At the Disco, with whom I am obsessed with now. 

This is probably the last update before school starts. I've got orientation on the 23rd and full classes already on the 24th. So updates will be more spaced out like usual. And I might even be getting a job during the school year so even less time to write. Well, I'll still have the weekends…

Reviews are greatly appreciated because they save me from dying since I'm forced to go back to school.


	7. Chapter 7: To Kurisu’s House We Go

**CHAPTER FIVE NOTES:**

**Anne: **Well, I'll **still** take the sandwich maker. Seriously. If I'm ever in Germany and visiting you, don't be surprised if when I leave the sandwich maker is missing. And she still hasn't posted the chapter with smut and pancakes. XD I wish I would have saved that and I just checked and I didn't. And how is the waiting not the hardest part for them? Sho had to wait for smut, didn't he? They both did, actually. XD So yeah. I still say it _is_ the hardest part. And that was just song lyrics by Tom Petty. "The waiting is the hardest part" except it isn't that good of a song. Just don't kill Nikita yet. She's still part of the plotline. Yes, I love Wendy's. And where my brother works (since the company also is in Germany I think) a guy from Germany came and visited and said you guys don't have Wendy's over there. IS THAT TRUE? Oh man, I think I'd die. Kei-chan building nice big business-like things? That sort of sounds like him…I don't know…and yes I know it cut your review off and that you like Tetsuya. I love him, too. But he'll annoy you a bit in a few chapters if I keep what I have planned in my head and remember to write it. All right. When Kei and Sho have a sleepover at your house again, Kei will make coq au vin and they will dine with you, okay? And where does your mom work where she has to get up at 3:30 in the morning?

**Fujipuri: **…You typed 'dessert' instead of 'desert' and I started laughing. I loathe homophobes too, and she hates such an adorable vampire because she's a moron. That's why everybody does everything. So we're on the same brainwaves now, eh? Me, you, and about twelve thousand of my friends. I have wondered the thing about cleaning their leather for **so long**. I have no idea. They're all so magical that it's all so perfect. And Kei's just amazing at doing wife-y things, so maybe it's him that's magical. XD Molesting Sho in front of her? **BRAINWAVES**. Except it's more of a kiss that she accidentally sees rather than blatant molestation.

**Emikoxchan: **Well, it seems a bit stupid to answer that question now. xD;

**Arisu: **I think unpleasant is a _major_ understatement about Nikita. She's just…a bitch. That's the simplest way to put it.

**Yvonne: **School sucks. I realize that now more than I did before I started again. And I'm apparently very good at capturing people's parents. Except both of mine would be like Nikita. So would my brothers. -.- Stupid homophobes.

**Puptastic: **Oh, you'll learn to hate Nikita even more so in a few chapters. I already wrote the scene and you'll just get so **pissed off** at her. I still do when I read the scene. I could mention that Kei took care of Sho, but then there's also the fact that Kei told Sho's parents that he and Sho are basically the same age, so…maybe. I'll have to think about that one…

**Kei-Sho: **Well I'm glad I can make people love me with smut. That'll help me out when trying to find a job sometime in the future. "What are your talents?" "Well, I can write really hot smut scenes between two guys…" "YOU'RE HIRED!" xD Except it won't be like that at all.

**Hoshino Haruka: **Oooh, then you'll kill Nikita in a few chapters. XD I do wonder what sort of scene you are/were imagining…I love being in perverted mind sets because then I think of so many scenes…that I never write down…

**CHAPTER SIX NOTES:**

**Anne: **Well, it's not two pages, but it's close to one! Seriously. XD And yes, everything was smut in this chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to put in the chapter. Oh, Kei won't forget anytime soon, if he forgets at all. I know I wouldn't. And Sho is just that amazing when it comes to smutty things that he can unbutton Kei's shirt from behind. Where the hell did you get that ice cream? Because I need to find it. It sounds delicious. Way too delicious, actually. And they're sorry that they didn't feed each other, but they would have smeared it everywhere rather than being nice and just feeding each other with it. Feisty is hilarious? O.o Okay…and you said what Gollum said and I made a really weird squeaking noise. Breath hitched significantly…hmm…I'll try to use that in a Creative Writing Club story that I write. And I'm Kei for that part, too. XD Things with the neck are so insanely turning on-like…or something. Love you too! I hope my replies were long enough!

**Fujipuri: **Oh, that's right. You are in the opposite season as us. Well, it's starting to get cold here, so I hope it's getting warm there. It's been in the low 70s (F) the past few days with lots of rain. And yes. Your comment gave too much away. XD Tantalizingly lustful. Wow. I swear to you that I will use that expression in one of my papers this year for school. **Somehow** I will use it. And bombarding Kurisu with smutty actions? Well…just read. xD;

**Kei-Sho: **Yeah, because you were talking about Gackt and Yoshiki, Fanfiction cut you off. It makes sense. I would too. And good. I don't fail at writing sexy smut! Who **wouldn't** watch them during dinner?

**Yvonne: **If you wouldn't have put 'my' in front of Mana, I would have started screaming. XD Whether it was in excitement or terror, even I don't know. School needs to fall in a ditch and then someone needs to throw dynamite in after it and blow it up. My locker is decorated with Gackt, Ryuutarou (of Plastic Tree), Gackt, pictures of my neighbors, and Gackt. Oh. And the Red Wings. But my folders aren't decorated. My planner has Gackt written on the back, though. xD

**Puptastic: **You're welcome for being able to post before you left. Glad you enjoyed it, too! I hope it sustains you through the whole trip…and what did they talk about for a half-hour? Well, why don't you just read this chapter and you'll find out. ;D And Kei might just kill Sho's mother. It would definitely be a good plot twist. o.o; But Sho might not go for that.

**Lindsey: **Thanks for reading! I'm delighted that you love my fic so much!

**Hoshin: **Hot hero, eh? I'll have to remember that term sometime. XD Well, I'm happy you enjoyed the smut and I'm glad that I surpassed your expectations.

**Kairi Angel: **Well, as long as your dad didn't catch you all red-faced because of the chapter, then good! Hyde's other movie? You mean Kagen No Tsuki? Or is there another one? O.o

* * *

**Chapter Seven: To Kurisu's House We Go**

After taking long, hot showers, the vampires finally made it out of their house and into their car, on their way to Kurisu's house. "We're going to be late, Kei-kun!" Sho said, continually glancing at the clock in the car.

"No we aren't!" Kei retorted. "She said eight-thirty and it's only eight-fifteen and she doesn't even live ten minutes away!"

"Yes, but can you find an alternate route? There's a gang fight going on up ahead," the brunette pointed out.

"Shit, you're right…" With swift reflexes, the vampire slammed on the brakes and turned down the first side street on the right to avoid getting in the crossfire. He pulled off to the side and threw the car in park, quickly rummaging around in his pocket. "Here." He shoved the cell phone into Sho's hand. "Call Kurisu and tell her we're going to be a little late, okay?"

"Why don't you?" Sho asked, beginning to dial their best friend's number.

"Because I'm the one trying to find the new way to get there," Kei answered, beginning to drive down the side street, looking from side to side for a possible street to go down. After several moments of silence where Sho dialed Kurisu's number, she finally picked up.

"Hey Kurisu!" Sho said.

"Evening, Sho-kun," she replied. "And why are you calling me fifteen minutes before you're supposed to be at my house?"

"_Well,_" he began with a soft sigh. "We are on the way to your house. Except…"

"Except _what?_"

"There's a huge gang fight in the middle of the street we were taking to get to your house," he finished quickly. "Kei's driving and trying to find a way to get there. So we may be just a _little_ bit late."

"That's all right," Kurisu said. "I'm just glad you called or else I'd be yelling at you over the phone to get the hell over to my house." Sho laughed warmly. "Can I speak with Kei please?"

"Sure, hold on." Sho held out the phone for his lover, who took it quickly.

"Is he telling the truth?" Kurisu asked in a low voice.

"Yes," Kei assured her. "I'm just trying to make a big square around the fight, so hopefully all goes well…"

_**I listen for your footsteps  
Coming up the drive.  
Listen for your footsteps  
But they don't arrive.**_

"Okay, well if you're just doing that then you shouldn't be too late…It's not like I have anything amazing planned, so don't worry about it!"

"If you insist," Kei replied. "See you in a bit."

"Bye you two!" And she hung up.

"It's fine with her if we're late," the blonde said, turning left on another street. "And I'm hoping this isn't a dead end street…"

"You can always _turn around_, you know."

"If you say one more word about my driving, Sho-kun, I swear……"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kei and Sho made it to Kurisu's house. "And we're only five minutes late!" Kei exclaimed happily as they walked up to her doorstep. "I didn't think it would be that easy to get to her house."

"It would have been if I was driving," the brunette commented, smiling brightly.

"And that's why I'll never let you drive, love."

"Mmm…but you let me drive last night," Sho whispered in a seductive voice. The shorter vampire blushed slightly. "Oh come on," he said, nuzzling his nose into Kei's cheek. "You know you loved it…" Kei turned to say something to Sho, but the vampire had pulled him into a warm kiss, arms pulling their bodies closer.

"You know, if you're going to be making out on my front doorstep, I shouldn't even let you in," Kurisu said from the open door. When the vampire pulled away to apologize, she slammed the door.

"HEY!" Sho yelled, pounding his fist against the closed door.

"I can hear her laughing…" Kei said.

"Well then!" he said loudly. "I suppose we _can't_ give her this gigantic basket of chocolate chip muffins!" And with that clever statement, the door opened and Kurisu appeared.

"Okay, okay," she said ushering them inside. "I know you don't have any muffins on you, but I'll let you in anyway." She closed the door quickly and exclaimed, "Welcome to my humble abode…or something."

"Sounds like I'm starting to rub off on you, Kurisu-kun," Sho said as he stared around the family room. "You're starting to talk like me."

"Shut up," she shot back at him. "Go ahead and have a look around. You guys have never been here before, which is very weird since we've been friends for so long."

"We're not used to having vampire friends, that's all," Kei told her.

_**Waiting for your knock, dear  
On my old front door.  
I don't hear it,  
Does it mean you don't love me anymore?**_

"Mmm…well then, what do you guys want to drink?" she asked politely, walking over to the kitchen, which was unusually clean.

"Vodka," they both replied, still looking around her house.

"Aww, Sho-chan, look!" Kei said, pointing to a framed picture sitting on a nearby table. It was of the three of them in Kei and Sho's house on the couch, giving the camera peace signs.

"That was a few years ago already," Sho murmured, smiling at the picture. He turned away to look around the rest of the house. Her house was rather small compared to theirs, but it seemed to fit her quite well. The walls were painted a light green with contrasting dark-colored furniture. The setup was nearly the same as their own home, just backwards with the kitchen and bedrooms on the reverse side of the house.

"It reminds me of our house," the blonde commented, taking his glass of vodka from Kurisu gratefully and sitting down on the couch where Sho soon joined him, already sipping his glass.

"So how did it go yesterday?" Kurisu asked as she took a seat in an armchair adjacent to the couple. Kei let out a long, exasperated sigh. "That good?" she added amusedly.

"It wasn't as bad as _I_ thought it would be," Sho told her. "There wasn't any major yelling or anything. My mom did threaten to leave before dinner, though."

"Really?"

"She was claming that Sho lied about me to her," Kei commented.

"Did you?" she asked, glancing at Sho.

"No!" he protested. "I never specified if Kei was male or female but she was saying that I said Kei was female."

"And I was sick of her calling Sho a liar, so I fought back and told everyone to shut up and eat," the blonde finished; Kurisu laughed warmly.

"You really did!"

"Yeah."

"Well, did they run out after dessert?" she queried.

"No, surprisingly," Sho answered. "They actually asked Kei more questions…well, my dad more than my mom."

"They asked a few questions about my family…and it got me wondering about what happened to them…" Kei added softly, causing Sho to turn and look at him concernedly.

_**I hear the clock a'ticking,  
On the mantelshelf.  
See the hands a'moving,  
But I'm by myself.**_

"Really?" Sho asked, placing a hand on top of Kei's. The older vampire nodded.

"I think I'm ready to find out what happened to them after I left," he said, squeezing Sho's hand warmly. "Because to me, they all died when I was gone. I mean—" He looked up at the brunette with sad eyes. "—I could never contact them at all. Anytime there was a possibility where I _could have_ confronted them, they were with friends that didn't know or Luka was with me or it was a cloudy day that could break out in sun in a matter of seconds. I never…I never got the chance to say goodbye." Sho smiled softly and placed a kiss on Kei's forehead.

"As long as you're sure that you're ready to find out, I'll support you, love," Sho told him, hugging the blonde.

"And I'm here for whenever you need someone to talk to that's _not_ Sho," Kurisu piped in. "Or if you want to get drunk. I'm there for that, too." Kei looked up at her and grinned.

"Thank you—both of you," he said gratefully. "I'm sure I'll need a lot of support."

"I remember when I found out what had happened to _my_ family," Kurisu said.

"Did you wait a long time to find out?" Sho asked

"Not as long as Kei, but yes. It was a few years before I had met you two," she began. "I only had one brother, but he had died when I was fifteen. He had been 20 at the time and…he wasn't the smartest person and ended up crashing his car into a telephone pole." The vampires left out soft gasps of surprise. "It traumatized my parents and even though I had loved him so much, I had known it was going to happen sooner or later."

"So you weren't too upset?" Kei asked.

"Of course I was upset!" she replied. "But at least I had known it was coming, so it hadn't been a major shock."

"So what happened to the rest of your family?" the blonde asked quickly.

"After I 'disappeared', my parents left Mallepa and fled for refuge back in Japan. There were too many memories of my brother and me in this country. They died of old age," she finished, taking a drink from her glass. There was a long silence where Kei let the story sink in before Kurisu looked over at him. "Still think you're ready?"

Kei's gaze met Kurisu's and he didn't answer for a moment. But after a few more seconds he nodded slowly, Sho's arms wrapping around his shoulders affectionately. He leaned into the warm embrace and sighed as Sho's fingers ran through his hair.

"It'll all work out," Sho whispered in his hear. Kei nodded and looked up at Kurisu again, who was smiling at both of them. She leaned forward and placed a hand on the blonde vampire's knee.

"You'll be all right, Kei-kun," she said, green eyes sparkling brightly. "You have Sho to help you through it and support you." Kei then looked up at Sho again, who was smiling down at him cutely.

"I hope you're right," Kei said as Kurisu sat back in her seat. "Well, anyway…what else do we have planned?"

"I have no idea!" Kurisu replied.

"But you're the hostess! You're supposed to know!" Sho protested.

"Sho-kun, you're so gullible," she interrupted, laughing. "Of _course_ I have something planned. It's nothing spectacular, though…"

"Well what is it?" Kei asked as Kurisu stood up.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital."

"…_What?_" Sho spat out, looking at her with confused eyes.

"Oh no, no, no!" she said suddenly, shaking her head. "Not for anything like that! I've found a much easier way to feed and it doesn't hurt anyone. It's very inconspicuous."

"So…we're killing already-dying people?" the older vampire asked, helping Sho stand up and following her to the front door.

"Nope. We're going to the blood bank," she answered simply.

"**_Ooh!_**" Kei exclaimed. "That's actually really clever…"

"I would have never thought of that," Sho breathed as they stepped outside and made their way over to Kurisu's convertible.

"Mmm, well that's because you're not as smart as me, Sho," Kurisu mocked, winking at him.

"Shut the hell up," he shot back, sitting down in the backseat as Kei sat in the front…

_**I wonder where you are tonight,  
And why I'm by myself.  
I don't see you,  
Does it mean you don't love me anymore?**_

* * *

When Sho pulled the warm blankets over him that night as he crawled into bed, he was surprised to find Kei cuddling close to him. The vampire rested his head against Sho's chest, his fingers curling into the soft fabric of Sho's shirt. "I hate to admit it," the vampire mumbled, burying his face in the cloth for a brief moment. He looked up at his lover a few seconds later with sad brown eyes. "I'm scared," he whispered. Sho's eyes widened in shock; the blonde had never admitted his feelings to him before…

"Kei," he said softly, staring down at the vampire.

"Everything Kurisu said…I'm just…I don't want to have to face that," he confessed, small tears forming in his eyes, but he blinked them away hastily.

"I know you don't, love," Sho whispered. "But you're even more afraid to never find out what happened. Besides, you have me. And I plan on supporting you through thick and thin…anything you want, I'll get it for you or do it for you…" He let a hand cup Kei's cheek and slide down to his chin, tilting Kei's face upwards. "Okay?" Kei nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep, calming breath. "Oh Kei-chan…" Quickly, Sho leaned down and captured the vampire's lips in a kiss. Kei sighed dreamily and let his mouth melt with Sho's, his fingers relaxing as he let go of Sho's shirt and slid his hands up to the back of Sho's head. The brunette's hands trailed all along Kei's body, finally settling against Kei's back, pulling him close.

"Mmm, I love you," Kei moaned, body rocking against Sho's.

"I love you, too," Sho moaned back, continuing the kiss. After several more minutes, he finally pulled away. "You'll be all right," he breathed. The blonde looked up at him and smiled.

"I believe you…"

"Good," the brunette whispered, placing a soft kiss to Kei's forehead. "Now sleep." Kei closed his eyes and curled up against Sho, breathing in the scent he had grown so accustomed to as he fell asleep…

_**Don't pass me by, don't make me cry, don't make me blue.  
'Cause you know darling, I love only you…**_

* * *

Lyrics are Don't Pass Me By by the Beatles. Updates will be even scarcer until November. I made the play at school (The Man Who Came To Dinner) and practices are every day from 3 to 5. And then I get to drive home in rush hour, so that puts me home at six, then I have to eat and do my homework, pack my lunch, take a shower, set recorders for all of the shows I need to watch, and go to bed. Yeah. Sounds like a fun couple of months. Especially the two weeks before the play when the practices are from three until **nine**.

Glad all of you guys loved the smut! I don't remember if it took me a long time to write or not. School has sort of killed my brain. My classes aren't hard—nothing like AP US History, although the guy that teaches that class has a brain tumor. He's one of my favorite teachers so I had to ask him what was going on, and it doesn't sound too bad, so hopefully all goes well.

Reviews are appreciated (do I always have to say that?) and I'll try to update whenever I can! I'll try to at school—one of my friends was. XD;


	8. Chapter 8: When I Look Inside My Heart

**NOTES:**

**Anne: **SWEET. NOW I HAVE A SANDWICH MAKER! …In however many days it is until Christmas. Nikita is the devil. XD I never actually thought of that before. I was thinking more in the terms of an Evil Spawn. Like Alex on Grey's Anatomy. I think I'd have to kill myself if I didn't have a Wendy's or Taco Bell around me. Or at least move to somewhere that did. Well, when you come to America to visit me (;D) I'll take you to both. xD I like those buildings, too. Your mom works for the railroads? THAT'S SO COOL! America has like...no railroads. Okay, so that's not true, but I never take the train. And let's not talk about that ice cream. It just makes me hungrier. And yes. Kei and Sho promise to eat the ice cream later, okay? And I do wish that Mel would have kept me there. I would have been in heaven with Matt and Sara and the rest of them. I miss them all already and I hardly know them. I nearly started crying when I left Mel's, too, but I think I told you that already. And you're welcome for the long answers back.

**Fujipuri: **They're both magical. xD And you're spreading the cold over to me! Highs of only 10C here and it's been more like 24C for highs. Well, fall's here, so what can you do about it...and you're wondering is probably ruining the sequel to the sequel that I have planned out. xD Whatever. It's not ruining anything. They both like the warmth, but yes, they do like winter evenings because they can be outside longer since it's dark longer. Kurisu's just pretending to be annoyed by them always making out. She wants to see if they'll stop or not, and they usually do. Maybe it's a doctor thing? I don't know. _(munches on the cookies)_ You're welcome for mentioning the blood bank. xD

**Hoshino Haruka: **Nikita...won't do anything for at least one chapter, maybe two. But she'll do something that pisses Sho off and then she'll do something in a different chapter that pisses Kei off even more than Sho was pissed off, but you just have to wait!

**Kairi Angel: **Oh don't ask me. I'm definitely more into Gackt than I am Hyde, so I have no idea. I'll work on another lemon sometime in the future, don't worry. Knowing Kei and Sho, there's always more to look forward to. ;D

**Ecchigo:** Well, it cut off your review too, but I'm glad you're still keeping up with me! And you'll just have to wait and see what happens, but I don't like hurting the precious vampires...

**Kei-Sho: **That part got to you? I was just writing down things that were coming to my mind during government first hour. I just thought it was I-need-caffiene-to-keep-me-awake-for-this-class rambling. Well good then! You need people to fall back on through all of your difficulties. Trust me, I know. o.o xD Smut writing business all the way!

**Kennith Li: **Well thank you for finally being courageous enough to leave a review! I'm not going to scold you or anything, don't worry. xD Especially if you're going to compliment me so much. _(blushes)_ Thank you. I've never thought that I'm an amazing writer. Maybe because all of my friends are just so...insanely amazing at writing. You're welcome for inspiring you! Glad to help any day!

I hope I didn't skip any reivews. Random note: I apologize for any random spelling errors or repetition of words. I like to use 'softly' a lot. xD; Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight – When I Look Inside My Heart**

Kei hung the phone up with a loud slam, drawing Sho's attention to the kitchen. It was a month later and so far the older vampire had come up with the last known whereabouts of his sister, Maori, and his brother, Haruki, thirty years ago. "No help?" Sho asked, leaning against the counter next to Kei. Kei simply sighed and shook his head.

"I'll never find out what happened to them," he moaned in anger, throwing the pencil he had been holding across the room where it hit the opposite wall of their family room. "Maybe I should just give up…"

"Don't say that!" the brunette protested, going over to the family room to pick up the pencil and erase the mark it had made on the wall. "You can't give up!"

"I can and I will," he muttered, burying his face in his hands.

"No you won't," Sho stated matter-of-factly and when Kei looked up to tell his lover off, he couldn't help but gasp at how serious Sho looked. "And I know that you want to give up, but there's a part of you that _wants_ to find out and I know if you give up now, you'll regret it."

"Sho-chan—" Kei tried to cut in.

"So _don't tell me_ you're quitting because I **will not let you**," he finished, nearly yelling. Kei stared at the young vampire for a few moments, utterly speechless.

"You…why are you so intent on me not giving up?" Kei asked in a soft voice.

"Because you wouldn't let me keep dodging my parents and I'm not going to let you keep dodging the past!" Again, the shorter vampire could do nothing but stare.

"But why are you suddenly so defensive?" he whispered almost fearfully; Sho blinked, at a loss for words.

"Because in all of the years I've known and loved you," Sho began, voice much more tender and caring. "You have never given up. Not **_once_**. And…I want that to continue. Kei-chan, you taught me never to give up and maybe to you it seems like I never learned that, but I did. And I'm stubborn enough to not let you give up."

_**For once I want to be the car crash  
Not always just the traffic jam**_

"So, then…"

"Pick up that phone and dial the next number on your list," he commanded. "I'll stand right here and support you, too. Because I promised that I would help you through this and that's what I'm going to do." Kei looked up at Sho and smiled.

"Thank you," he said, picking up the phone. Sho smiled back at him.

"You're welcome, love."

Sho watched as Kei dialed the next number on the list in front of him. After a few moments, someone picked up on the other line. "H-hello?" Kei said, voice shaking slightly. "Um…I'm in search of family members I've been out of touch with for quite some time and I have no way of contacting them…" He trailed off, silent for a moment. "Oh really? Well, thank you very much. But…can you repeat that again please?" He quickly grabbed the pencil Sho had retrieved and scribbled down a URL address. "Thank you _so much!_" And he hung up the phone.

"Well…?" Sho asked.

"There's a website where you can track down people…but the only Internet connection I know of is at the library and I'd rather _not_ go there," Kei answered, smiling brightly.

"Now what did I tell you?"

Kei simply curled his arms around Sho's hips, pressing himself against his lover. Sho wrapped his arms around the vampire as Kei said, "I'm sorry for making you yell at me."

"Well, sometimes you can't just say what you have to tell someone because they won't understand," he answered, holding Kei tightly. "So then, if you don't want to go to the library, then where else has Internet connection?" he thought out loud.

"…The hospital," Kei said suddenly, glancing at the clock. "Kurisu should be working by now. Come on!" And he was already walking towards the door, pulling on his coat.

"Woah, wait a second, Kei!" Sho called after him, running over to where the shorter vampire was.

"What, Sho-chan?"

"Nothing, it's just…you're suddenly excited about this…" he said, voice trailing off.

"Mmm, well you're the one who made me call the next number so blame yourself for it," Kei replied, winking at Sho, who couldn't help but grin.

"Unbelievable," he muttered to himself as he pulled on his ivory trench coat and followed Kei out the door…

_**Hit me hard enough to wake me  
And lead me wild to your dark roads**_

* * *

"Anything yet?" Kurisu asked the vampires as she entered her office and collapsed into one of the armchairs in front of her desk. The two vampires were sitting on the other side of her desk, staring at the computer screen intently, both praying for a miracle to happen. 

"No…there are way too many Haruki's on this site and there aren't any Maori's…" Sho answered, looking up at her.

"Just keep searching," she said. "I asked Anisa to bring us all some coffees in a little bit since I figure you two will be here for a while…"

"How long are you here for?" Kei asked, sighing and leaning back in his chair.

"Twelve more hours," she replied. "I'm on my forty-eight hour shift. Once a month this happens…and tonight is _hectic_. I'm just escaping for a while. And don't worry, the wing I work in has no windows, so I'm perfectly safe," she added quickly, seeing Sho's questioning look.

"Oh okay," Sho said. He rested his hand on top of Kei's and squeezed softly. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," the blonde replied, closing his eyes. "Just tired of searching."

"Searching for what?" a voice asked from the doorway. Kei looked up to see Anisa standing in the doorway, looking nearly the same, despite the fact that she looked a bit more mature than she had before…and she was carrying a tray full of cups of coffee.

"Hey Anisa!" Kei said brightly.

"It's wonderful to see you!" Sho piped in, smiling at her. She blushed and walked forward, setting the coffee on Kurisu's desk.

_**Headlights... before me  
So beautiful, so clear**_

"Nice to see you both, too," she said. "But…searching for what?"

"Oh, well…I'm searching for my great…uncle…that I haven't seen in years. He's my…godfather," Kei answered quickly. "And I found a website where you can search for people, but I haven't found him."

"Too many Haruki's in Mallepa," the brunette said, reaching forward and grabbing one of the cups of coffee, noticing Anisa perk up at the mention of Haruki's name.

"You may be right, Sho, but…I don't know if this is coincidence, but I used to work at the Sunshine Groves Nursing Home," she stated, glancing between Kei and Sho. "But…there _was_ a Haruki." Kei's eyes widened.

"How long ago was that?" he asked, voice quivering slightly.

"At least six years ago," she told him. "I told one of the heads of the nursing staff to send me an email when people I was close to died or got worse…I never got a message about Haruki, though…"

"Can you give me the address?"

"Of course, Kei!" Anisa said. "Even if it isn't your great uncle, it's still worth a shot, at least I think so." She wrote down the address on the back of one of Kurisu's business cards and gave it to Kei. "I hope it's him…"

"I do too," Kei said, putting the card in his wallet. "And if it is him, I'll love you forever." Anisa blushed deeply.

"Thank you for the coffee," Kurisu said as Anisa turned to leave.

"Welcome," she replied before disappearing down the hallway.

Sho turned to Kei and smiled. "Well?" he asked softly, nudging Kei's shoulder. The vampire simply smiled.

"I love you, Kurisu," Kei stated, making Kurisu laugh and Sho pout.

"You're making Sho-kun jealous!" she said, pointing to Sho's fake furious expression.

"Mmm…I'll make it up to him…" Kei murmured, turning to Sho and licking his lips seductively…

_**Reach out... and take it  
'Cause I'm so tired of all this fear**_

* * *

Several nights later, Sho's parents were dining at their house again, much to Kei's silent displeasure. And, of course, Nikita was being as nasty as ever, continually reprimanding Kei about nearly everything he had done or was doing. They were on the dessert when… 

"I'm sorry if it's not perfect," Kei apologized to Sho's parents as he set the small bowls full of crème brulèe in front of them and sat down next to Sho. "It's one of the first times I've tried to make crème brulèe and I may have gotten some water in the mixture…"

"Well, I'm sure it's as good as it can be, no matter how many things you did wrong," Sho's mother said lightly, eating a spoonful of it.

Kei set his napkin on the table and stood up. "Excuse me," he said quietly before walking angrily to the bathroom and closing the door, Sho watching him leave the entire time. He turned back to his mother, glaring angrily.

"Why do you have to be so mean to Kei?" Sho asked before leaving the table irritably and walking over to the closed bathroom door.

"I agree with him," Tetsuya said, staring at his wife.

"_Why?_" Nikita asked, glaring at him.

"You're not going to be able to break them apart by being mean to Kei," he told her. "Just look at Sho…" The elderly couple looked over to where Sho was still standing, hand on the doorknob and eyes filled with concern.

"Kei-chan, let me in," he said tenderly. The door unlocked and he slipped inside, glaring at his mother before closing the door.

"You can't get rid of a bond that strong by acting nasty."

Nikita simply pouted angrily and crossed her arms over her chest.

Meanwhile, inside the bathroom, Kei was sitting on the closed toilet seat, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Sho walked over and wiped it away sweetly, kneeling down next to him. "I can't take her anymore," he said, running a hand through his hair roughly.

"Isn't that what in-laws are supposed to be like?" Sho asked.

"Yes, but it's supposed to be fun to ignore the fact that they hate you. I can't take her constant judging of everything I do," he blurted out, another tear falling down his face. Sho kissed it away and pulled his lover into a warm hug. "There's always something wrong with what I do. Nothing will ever be perfect in her eyes."

"She's trying to break you," Sho whispered.

"But I'm not weak!"

_**My tongue is lost, oh, I can't tell you  
Please just see it in my eyes**_

"I know you aren't, but she doesn't realize that you aren't going to break just because of some bad comments," he said tenderly, kissing Kei's forehead. "You'll just have to show her that." Kei looked up at his lover and smiled, kissing Sho.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"You're welcome," Sho replied. "Come on. Let's go finish dessert and do the dishes, okay?"

"Mmm, okay," Kei said as the brunette pulled him to his feet. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Nikita appeared in the doorway.

"May I use the bathroom?" she asked.

"Of course," Kei said, smiling softly at her to prove that she hadn't hurt him. Nikita gave him a false smile back and closed the door after them. "That was such a fake smile!" he hissed in Sho's ear.

"Better than nothing," Sho told him as they headed over to do the dishes.

"Can I help?" Tetsuya asked, standing up and walking over to the sink.

"Sure!" the blonde vampire said, moving over to make room for Sho's father. "Is drying the dishes okay?"

"Anything's fine," he replied, grabbing the towel and watching Kei wash the plate and hand it to Sho, who rinsed it. He took the plate from Sho and dried it, setting it on the counter next to the sink. "Kei—I'm sorry for how Nikita's been acting," Tetsuya said softly. Kei looked at Sho's father, regarding the fact that the man looked saddened. "She wasn't expecting the person named Kei to be, well…"

"Me," Kei finished for him, giving Tetsuya a smile. "I understand."

"Were your parents shocked by Sho?" he asked as he dried another plate, not noticing Sho tense up.

"Actually, my parents died when I was a teenager," Kei answered quickly, hoping he sounded convincing.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

_**I pull up thorns from our ripped bodies  
And let the blood fall in my mouth**_

"It's all right," he told Tetsuya. "I was sad at first, but I got over it. You can't dwell on the thought of those who have gone before you…" He looked back at Sho, who was smiling softly. "And I'm not too worried about Nikita—should I be calling her Mom?" he asked suddenly.

"It's up to you," Tetsuya replied.

"Anyway—she won't be able to break me."

"Kei's too strong for her," Sho piped in, nudging Kei with his shoulder. Kei chuckled and pressed his shoulder against Sho's arm.

"I'm curious," Tetsuya said as Nikita entered the kitchen. "Since you two are married…who's the wife?" Sho's eyes widened and he looked down at Kei.

"Don't you dare—" Sho tried to say, but Kei simply laughed and stated:

"Sho is."

"_Kei!_" Sho snarled, face turning bright red. Tetsuya chuckled.

"Really?"

"Really," Kei replied.

"So then why do you do all of the wife-like jobs around the house?" Nikita asked, hoping to catch Kei off-guard.

"Would you really like to have Sho cook a dinner for you?" he said, glancing at the woman out of the corner of his eye.

"I also hate cleaning," Sho added. "But I'll help if Kei needs it."

"I always thought the smaller one was the wife," she said softly. The blonde turned his head and smiled maniacally at her.

"Would you _really_ like me to go into detail about why Sho's the wife?" he asked, his voice tinted with a bit of seductiveness, implying something that he knew Sho's mother wouldn't want to know. Nikita shook her head quickly and resorted herself to helping put the clean dishes away…

_**Headlights... before me  
So beautiful, so clear**_

* * *

That evening after Sho's parents left, Kei was standing in their darkened bedroom, simply staring at the window. Even when Sho entered the room, he continued to stand there, wondering what exactly his lover was doing. "Kei-chan?" he said softly, walking forward so that he was standing in front of Kei. "What are you doing?" The vampires chocolate brown eyes stared up at him. 

"…Standing…?" he offered.

"Kei…" The younger vampire took a step closer, eyes filled with mixed emotions. He placed his left hand on top of Kei's heart, smiling at the vampire. "This is mine…" he whispered. The shorter vampire smiled back and nodded.

"It always has been," he breathed, arms wrapping around Sho's neck. "And it always will be."

"Then tell me…" Sho began, hugging Kei protectively. "Tell me how you're feeling about meeting this Haruki."

"I don't know," he said quietly. "Scared…afraid of what I might find out…but at the same time, eager to see if it's really my little brother." Small tears formed in Kei's eyes at the last few words. "If it's really him…if it truly is…then I…I—" He took a deep, shuddered breath.

"Shh," Sho coaxed tenderly. He placed a hand on the side of Kei's head, pressing his lover's head against his chest like a mother would. "It's okay, I understand…" He could feel hot tears seeping into the fabric of his shirt. "Don't cry, love." The blonde sniffed and let out a choked sob. "You know I'm going to start crying now, right?" he murmured into Kei's hair.

"Y-yeah," Kei managed to reply, arms coiling around Sho's neck tighter. Swiftly, Sho picked Kei up in his arms and carried him over to their bed, somehow pulling the covers back and getting partially under them while still holding onto the weeping vampire. "I shouldn't be crying like this," he whimpered. "Nothing's even wrong…"

"You haven't _truly _cried in so long…you can't just keep it all pent up, honey," Sho told him, beginning to slowly rock back and forth. "It's all right to cry every now and then." He let the vampire cry for a few moments longer before adding, "It doesn't make you weak…"

Kei looked up at him, eyes puffy and red, and smiled through the tears. "Now I know why I fell for you," he whispered, kissing Sho's cheek, but Sho pulled away only to move so that their lips were pressed together instead. "You're too sweet to let go of."

"Mmm…" Was all Sho said before kissing his lover again, a hand trailing down Kei's arm. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," Kei replied. "Just don't hate me if I cry again after meeting Haruki…"

"Why would I hate you? I like being protective and mother-like to you…" The blonde simply sighed as a warm hand caressed his back soothingly. "Now sleep, love. We'll worry about things in the morning."

"Sounds good," he breathed before curling up closer to Sho as the brunette lied down and pulled the blankets up over them…

_**Reach out... and take it  
'Cause I'm so tired of all this fear…**_

* * *

Lyrics are Headlights on Dark Roads by Snow Patrol. 

Homecoming's this weekend! I'm actually going to the dance with my neighbor, whom I have a bit of a crush on… I broke up with Ryu a few months ago…I'm not about to go into details… But I'm hoping my neighbor isn't _too_ awkward around my friends. XD We'll just have to wait and see!

I didn't have play practice for two days since I only have about four lines in Act Two, so it's nice to not drive home in rush hour traffic. Plus I can update! And work on writing this presidential speech for government class. Yes, I volunteered to be the writer of the president's speeches in our government class. We're having an election in November. I don't know, either. XD

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Nikita's a bitch, I know. It'll get worse, trust me. And next chapter…well, it's not Nikita, but it's the whole nursing home meeting, so be prepared, all of you!

Reviews are appreciated! …Maybe I'll come up with a different saying that means please leave reviews. Well, until I do, I'll stick with the normal.

PS – For those of you in the US (or maybe a few other countries, I don't know about the television schedules there), you better all be ready for the Grey's Anatomy season premiere on Thursday night! 8D


	9. Chapter 9: And It Tells the Truth To Me

**NOTES:**

**Anne: **Well make sure that you at least try to go to Wendy's or Taco Bell sometime! They're so delicious. I think we're going to Taco Bell tonight for dinner. xD Hey. We only go out once a week, so shut up. I always forget how close things really are in Europe. Like, it would only take you a few hours to get to Paris. That's so _cool!_ And you think Kei-chan calling all those people is funny? Well, yeah. It kind of is because it's random. Of course people need a Sho-chan to support them through things. YES YOUR ROOM HAS INTERNET CONNECTION! So we can still talk! At least a little bit for the next few weeks. xD Yes Kei made creme brulee and yes he is already married, so you can't marry him. The only creme brulee I've had was vanilla. It was **outstanding**. And everyone loves Tetsuya. SHO IS JUST MAGICAL. Haven't we already discussed that...several times? Don't let packing get to you, honey. It'll be okay!

**Fujipuri: **You'll say that she's the worse you've ever seen either next chapter or the chapter after that. And then again in the next chapter. XD Seriously, you'll understand. I didn't think people were actually going to laugh at Sho being called the wife; I thought we all just assumed that. Well, good. That means I'm funny without meaning it. Like at lunch the other day when Kris was telling me I should have talked about her in my autobiography for play and I said, "It has to be _tasteful!"_ And I didn't realize how horribly mean but funny that was. As long as you don't die for what's going to happen to Kei…because it gets worse, sadly.

**Kei-Sho: **I hope I haven't left you in suspense for too long this time! Everyone should love Sho's dad; he reminds me of Toshi, being all not really caring about Sho and Kei's relationship. And it's okay for a short comment, don't worry. Hope you're feeling better!

**Yvonne: **It's all right that you didn't leave a review. And you didn't tell me that you got your black belt, but congratulations! That's amazing! And you got to meet Diru members, that's so cool! I'd love to just say hi to them. Glad you liked the chapter, too.

**Puptastic: **Who _doesn't_ love Kei's pervertedness? Reading before school? Man, if I didn't have to get up and leave by 6:45, I would so read fics before school. xD

**Hoshino Haruka: **You'll want to kill Nikita more next chapter. And then again in the chapter after that. And sorry for making you wait, but that's my job so nyah!

**Shari: **I knew it was you before you even said it. xD I saw Senshi of Ruin, so I just knew. Did you start at the beginning of the series or just on this fic? Because it might be a tad bit confusing. I'm glad you like it, too! I'm kind of wary about advertising my fics on LJ because there are so many amazing writers there. But thanks for looking for mine!

**Kennith Li: **Aww, well I'm glad that you think I'm worthy enough to deserve being praised. You're welcome for updating and Sho is going to be very motherly for the next few chapters. Mother or protective, whichever you prefer.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: And It Tells the Truth To Me…**

"You ready?"

"…Yeah," the shorter vampire replied after a long pause.

"Are you sure?"

Again, there was a long pause. "Yeah."

"Kei-chan—" Sho began, voice doubtful.

"Just give me a minute!" Kei snapped, a hand running through his blonde hair.

"If you don't think you're ready, we can leave, Kei," Sho offered softly, moving closer to Kei to wrap an arm around Kei's shoulders.

"I _am_ ready," he reassured. "I just need a bit to calm my nerves."

Sho sighed and got out of their convertible, walking around to the driver's side and opening the door, staring down at Kei with a stern gaze. "Now," he whispered, voice dangerous. "Or never."

"You know," Kei thought out loud a few moments later as he climbed out of the car. "If you weren't so loveable—"

"You'd hate me?" Sho suggested with a smile. "Didn't I already say something like that to you?"

"Probably."

Kei closed the door and locked the car. He looked back up at the brunette vampire, who pulled him into a hug. "It'll be all right, love," he breathed into Kei's hair. "And even if it isn't, I'll be there for you, okay?" Kei nodded, taking a deep breath and inhaling Sho's sweet scent. "If it's anything like when you showed me the memory of Luka turning you into a vampire, I promise to cheer you up afterwards."

_**All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you**_

"All right," he said, looking up at Sho. "Just keep your promise."

"Would I lie to you?" Sho asked with a smirk. The shorter vampire simply shook his head in amusement, silently thankful that Sho was there to support him. As they headed toward the front entrance, Kei's nervousness began to increase. What if it _was_ Haruki? What would happen then? Besides, how _could_ it be his little brother? He would be nearly ninety years old…

Sho could tell that Kei was in deep thought and probably ready to bolt at any moment. As they walked through the doors, he reached down and grabbed Kei's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Thank you," Kei mouthed as they walked towards the desk. The woman (who looked like she was in her mid forties) sitting at the desk was watching them intently, a strange look on her face. But she smiled as the pair approached.

"Good afternoon," she greeted them. "Are you here to visit one of our residents?" Kei opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out.

"Yes, actually," Sho said quickly. "He—" He pointed to Kei. "—is here to visit Haruki."

"Okay," the woman said. "Let me just see if Haruki is available." She began to type something into the computer. After several long moments, she looked up at the pair and smiled. "Yes, Haruki-kun is free right now. But for the sake of our residents, we only allow one visitor at a time."

"That's all right," Sho assured her. "I'm only here for support." With that, he turned to Kei and placed a soft kiss on the vampire's forehead. "Good luck." Kei smiled softly and turned to the receptionist, voice working again.

"Where to?" he asked, taking a deep breath. The woman stood up and pointed at a pair of glass double doors.

"Through there and the woman sitting at the desk in there should be able to contact Haruki-kun for you." He smiled and nodded at the woman, proceeding to walk through the second pair of double doors right up to the next desk, where the woman there already knew what he wanted.

"If you could take a seat at the third table on the right, Haruki will be with you shortly," the woman told him in a false cheery voice. Taking yet another deep breath, he glanced back at Sho, who flashed him a peace sign, and headed over to the only vacant table, sitting down.

_**My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old**_

He looked around nervously; there were several elderly people in various places of the room. Most of them were reading books or magazines; several of them were sleeping in the chairs that looked rather uncomfortable. Sighing again, Kei returned his gaze to the tabletop in front of him. Several anticipated minutes later, he heard the gentle voice of a nurse break the silence in the room.

"In here, Haruki-kun," she said tenderly. "Yes, that's right. You have a visitor!"

"Are you sure it's for me?" an older voice asked, which had to belong to Haruki. "The visitor isn't for Haru down the hall?"

Kei glanced up to see where the voices were approaching from, but looked back down at the table again. He had seen them walking over but he hadn't realized that he would recognize his own little brother so easily. Those brown eyes were identical to his own.

Haruki sat down across from him, but the vampire kept his gaze fixed on the table.

"Here you are, Haruki-kun," the nurse said, patting him on the shoulder. "This is your guest." She looked at Kei, who simply nodded without looking up, and turned around to leave.

"No one's visited me in a while," Haruki said, breaking the awkward silence. "…And I don't even know who you are."

"I'm…uhh…looking for a long lost relative of mine," Kei said in a deep voice to disguise himself, still not looking up.

"And I can help you how…?" he asked.

"Will you answer a few questions?"

"Sure."

_**The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts**_

Kei took in a long breath. "Were your parents' names Himeko and Ryuuto?" he asked in what he hoped was a nonchalant voice.

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you have a sister and a b-brother?" He stuttered over the word, but he prayed Haruki hadn't noticed.

"I used to, yes."

"Is your sister's name…Maori?"

"Yes," Haruki replied, resting his arms on the table and leaning forward.

"A-and…is your brother's name…K-Kei?" he asked, voice nearly faltering.

"Yes, but he went missing over seventy years ago," Haruki responded. "Who _are_ you? And who are you looking for?"

"I…" Kei paused. "I'm looking for you, Haruki," he finally managed to say. After a moments' pause, he looked up, blinking away small tears and returning his voice to normal. "H-Haru-kun, it's me." Haruki let out a noise of surprise. "I'm Kei—I…this must be shocking, but—"

"No," Haruki said, stopping Kei. "It's not you…you disappeared seventy years ago! Mom and Dad even put out a missing persons report! You're _dead._"

"I'm not dead!" Kei tried to explain. "Haruki—the party I went to the night I disappeared—I never made it there, but a vampire…he hunted me down and turned me into one, too. Haru-kun, I never died—"

"But you did!" Haruki said loudly, attracting the attention of several of the elderly people who were reading. "And vampires don't exist! _You_ don't exist! …It must be my medication…they must have changed it on me."

"H-Haruki, please!" Kei begged, unable to hide his tears. "You **have** to believe me…"

"Not if you're in my imagination, I don't!" Haruki bellowed. "Just leave me alone." Kei let out a shuddered breath and stood up.

"Sorry for bothering you, Haru-chan," he mumbled. "I guess I didn't realize that the kid that helped me hide my tattoos from Mom would ever try to hide from the truth…" And with that, he turned and walked away with Haruki watching after him. The elderly man's eyes widened as Kei stretched out his arms and the tips of the tattooed angel wings on his shoulders were visible…if the story hadn't been enough. But the man stayed silent and watched what he thought was a figment of his imagination leave…

_**I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sho was chatting away with the secretary at the front desk, always keeping a watchful eye on his lover in case something went wrong. 

"So why exactly is he here?" she asked.

"Oh, he's trying to find his great-uncle that he hasn't seen since he was seven," Sho said lightly. "He's hoping that _this_ Haruki is him."

"And why are _you_ here with him?"

"Support. And I'm basically the only thing he has left," Sho told her, looking towards the table that Kei had been sitting at and noticing that the vampire was walking towards him. "He knows he can trust me…but I think they're done now…" He turned away from the desk and took a few steps towards Kei. "How did it go…?" he tried to ask the vampire, but Kei simply walked into Sho's outstretched arms and buried his face in Sho's shirt. "That good?" he asked into Kei's hair, arms wrapping around the smaller vampire. Kei let out a long breath and closed his eyes.

"Let's just go home," he said, looking up at his lover with tear-filled eyes. "We can talk then." Sho nodded and gave Kei another quick hug before turning to leave.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice said from behind them. Kei turned around to find the nurse that had brought Haruki out standing a few feet away, a piece of paper in her hand. "Haruki-kun wanted me to give you this." She offered the paper to him and he took it gratefully. "Thank you for visiting him. It's been a while since he's had a visitor."

"You're welcome," Kei replied softly. The nurse walked away and Sho guided him out the door and to the car…

_**Get up, get out, get away from these liars**_

'_**Cause they don't get your soul or your fire**_

* * *

When they arrived home, Sho wrapped his arms around Kei from behind as the blonde walked into their bedroom. Nothing needed to be spoken between the pair; Kei relaxed against Sho's chest and let his lover lace soft, soothing kisses all over his neck. He closed his eyes as Sho pulled on the collar of his shirt so that he could trace his fingers over the necklace he had bought Kei several years before. Trailing his hands down the blonde's chest in a loving manner, Sho rested his hands on Kei's thighs, slowly rocking his hips. 

"My Sho-chan," Kei murmured, a hand cupping Sho's cheek, stopping his lover's kisses. Sho looked up and smiled warmly at Kei before leaning forward and kissing him tenderly. Kei moaned and pushed the kiss deeper, letting Sho's tongue slide into his mouth and tangle with his.

"I love you," Sho breathed against Kei's lips as he pulled out of the kiss.

"I love you, too," Kei replied, turning around to wrap his arms around Sho's neck.

"I know you're thinking about what happened," he began, a hand running through Kei's hair. "And I don't even want you to tell me what happened…at least not yet. The rest of tonight is just about me being devoted to make you happy, okay?"

"How can you make me happy?" Kei asked, looking up at his lover with a smirk on his face. "You've already made me the happiest person in the world by coming into my life so many years ago…" Sho blushed, but leaned down and kissed Kei.

_**Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time**_

"Mmm, but I did want you to hear a song that I found on a CD Toshi got me a while ago," he said suddenly, breaking away from Kei, who shivered slightly, the lack of Sho's arms wrapped around him making him feel cold. The blonde turned and watched Sho rummage around in their closet, extracting his CD player and a pair of headphones.

"New headphones, love?" Kei asked, eyeing the one earphone Sho handed him as he approached as Sho placed the other one in his own ear. The brunette nodded, smiling.

"Figured I could get a new pair since I'm using the CD player you got me even more now," he answered, hitting play and seeking through the songs before a soft acoustic guitar started playing. "I've learned all the words to the song…you don't mind if I sing along, do you?" But before Kei had the chance to answer, the lyrics had already started and Sho began to sing.

"_She woke from a dream. Her head was on fire—Why was he so nervous?" _Sho sang along, taking a few dancing steps closer to the shorter vampire. "_He took her to the park; She crossed her arms and lowered her eyelids…_" Kei grinned, realizing exactly why Sho loved this song—the lyrics were made for them. "_Someday somebody's gonna ask you…A question that you should say yes to once in your life, Maybe tonight I've got a question for you._"

"Sho-chan…" Kei said tauntingly, watching as his lover swayed to the slow beat, walking behind him and wrapping his arms around Kei, resting his head on Kei's shoulder.

"_She'd had no idea, Started to cry—She said in a good way…"_ He continued, brushing his eyelashes against Kei's neck. As the next part began, Sho walked back around in front of Kei. "_He took her by the hand—"_ He grabbed Kei's hand, entwining their fingers. "_Walked her back home. They took the long way." _He smiled warmly at Kei, earning a wide smile from the vampire.

Sho wrapped his other arm around Kei's waist, pulling the vampire close as he began to twirl both of them around doing dance steps. "_Someday somebody's gonna ask you…A question that you should say yes to once in your life, Maybe tonight I've got a question for you._" Kei laughed and rested his head on Sho's shoulder as their dancing slowed and the brunette whispered in his ear, "_I've got a question for you."_

"Thank you for the dance, my Sho-chan," Kei said softly as the song ended.

_**Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere**_

"You're welcome," Sho replied, kissing the top of Kei's head.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell you what happened?" the blonde asked.

"I'm positive. Only when you're ready to tell me, love. I don't want to cause you anymore pain today." Kei smiled and nuzzled his nose into Sho's neck, glad that Sho was so understanding. "And I promised that I would cheer you up like I did when you showed me the memory of Luka creating you…" Kei looked up at him as he asked, "Want to help me make a pie?"

Kei laughed brightly and kissed Sho, a hand resting on Sho's cheek. Sho sighed softly and kissed Kei back, happy that he could make Kei's pain go away so quickly…

**_Tell me that you'll open your eyes…_**

* * *

Lyrics are Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol. Yes, I know it's been a lot of Snow Patrol lyrics, but they're lyrics are just so amazing. And the song that Sho sings is Question by Rhett Miller. Thanks to Anne for sending me that song, I still love it! 

Homecoming was fun, but I guess my date didn't realize that I like him, so I still have to work on that. Things will work out; I've just got to be patient. That and guys need to stop being so **oblivious** to everything! XD

Play practices will be over in about a month, but the last two weeks of play practice are from three until nine, so that means definitely **_no_** working on my fic except for on weekends.

Reviews are appreciated and thanks for sticking around while I don't update that often, although it hasn't been too bad yet. It will, though. See you all next chapter!

PS - Anyone notice the titles to this chapter and the last chapter go together? xD I thought of that during religion class.


	10. Chapter 10: Suddenly I See

**NOTES::**

**Anne: **If you lived in America, you'd understand why we go to fast food restaurants so often; they're cheap, fast, and if you don't feel like cooking dinner, you can just run through the drive-thru. And Kei doesn't plan on getting divorced, but during the sermon at mass, my priest mentioned how he makes crème brulee and I immediately thought of Kei…and then the crème brulee that my priest made my family when we had dinner at his house. Sho is _always_ there for Kei—he's adorable like that. I haven't been in a retirement home since my grandma's friend died about eight years ago. She had a cat named Muffin. XD; And I'm glad you liked that last scene, it was kind of written for you since you gave me that song. It was probably another raspberry pie they made, but if you'd like it to be cherry, then it can be cherry.

**Fujipuri: **Well I'm glad you wrote a review and didn't forget. And it's quite fun to read updates at four in the morning. I've done that before. XD Okay, I think if anyone were in Haruki's position, they'd die of shock. Especially if they're as old as him; they'd probably die of shock. I'm sure their faces would _still_ look the same if they weren't vampires, especially Sho's, since he is based off of Gackt-san and Gackt is freaking _reverse aging_. **SERIOUSLY.** Okay, I'm good now. xD; Computers are fun distractions. I would know…

**Yvonne: **I made up for the sad stuff last chapter, but I definitely don't make up for it this chapter. I'll make up for it in the next chapter, okay? Don't hurt me! PS – Gackt probably would knock you out with one kick to the head. No offense. But you have to realize that it's **Gackt** and he's amazing at _everything_. xD

**Hoshino Haruka: **I know I'm cruel; I'm even crueler in this chapter, but at least you find out what the note says! Nikita actually isn't in this chapter. She's in the next one, though, don't you worry! ;D

**Puptastic: **Well, you'll just have to wait and see whether Haruki believes him or not! You'll learn to love Haruki even more than you do now (if you love him now, that is).

**Shari: **Good, that means that I haven't confused you! And Kei gets abused a lot in this fic—I'll have to abuse Sho more sometime soon…which, actually, I think I actually have something planned out. XD And sorry if this chapter seems like it's copying off of one of your latest ones; it's kind of hard to vary that sort of thing. I won't write it here, but once you read the chapter, you'll know what I mean.

**Kei-Sho: **Aha, well I'm glad you love Haruki because I love him, too. He might be one of my favorite side characters. I probably shouldn't say that because there aren't that many named side characters, either…and there's dancing in your play? Huh. I've only had to practice being carried around the stage in my costume, which, by the way, is a nurse's outfit, so it's a _skirt_. NOT good for being thrown over someone's shoulder. xD

**Renai-chan: **Oh good, you're caught up! I'm glad you like them so much and that I'm a drug dealer now! xD Well, I should have guessed that by now…

Sad chapter. Not exactly sure what inspired it. Maybe too much drama going on in my group of friends that's quite unnecessary. Anyway, I'll make up for it next chapter, don't worry!

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Suddenly I See**

Kei was sitting at the kitchen table in stony silence the next morning, the piece of paper the nurse had handed him in his hands, still unread. And when Sho walked into the room, his warm smile faltered. He took a seat next to Kei and placed a hand on top of one of the vampire's. Kei looked over at him and smiled softly.

"I haven't read it yet," he said plainly, feeling as though he had to confess to Sho. But all the brunette did was smile at him and ask:

"Would you like me to read it for you?"

And he handed Sho the note. Sho unfolded the piece of paper and read through the note several times before deciding that it was safe to read it out loud.

"It says," Sho began, glancing up at the blonde. "_If you really are my brother and your vampire story is true, come visit me again on one of the next rainy days we have. This time I'll ask the questions._"

"…That's all it says?" Kei asked, leaning over to peer at the note.

"Yes, love," Sho said with a smile. "That's all it says." He held out the note so Kei could read it, watching the vampire's dark eyes dart back and forth, a smile forming on his lips. "You seem happy about it…"

"He might actually believe me," Kei breathed, intrigued. "I didn't think he would…he was always so down-to-earth when we were growing up. Never believed in anything that didn't seem logical…"

"So then you're happy?" Sho asked again.

"Yeah," Kei replied. "Yeah, I am. Oh Sho-chan—" He threw his arms around Sho's neck. Sho smiled and pulled Kei into his lap.

"You know, a few weeks ago I was forcing you to try and find Haruki," he said tenderly. "Now you're ecstatic about being able to talk to him again." Kei looked up at the brunette and smiled.

"Yes, but you're just so persuasive," Kei replied, tracing a finger over Sho's petal soft lips that curled up into a smirk. "So shut up and kiss me, love." The brunette laughed and pulled Kei into a deep kiss, making the shorter vampire shudder with passion…

_**Over the sea and far away  
She's waiting like an iceberg, waiting to change  
But she's cold inside  
She wants to be like the water**_

* * *

The first rainy day they had was nearly a week later and before Sho had even said two words to Kei, he found himself seated in the passenger's seat of their car, the radio tuned down low. "Ready, Kei-chan?" Sho asked nearly a half-hour later as Kei parked the car in the parking lot. 

"More ready than the last time, but still nervous," he confessed, turning to smile softly at Sho. The brunette leaned over, placing a hand underneath Kei's chin, and pulled the vampire into a soft, reassuring kiss.

"Don't be nervous," he breathed against Kei's lips, pausing every once in a while between words to plant kisses on the vampire's lips. "You've been given a second chance. Take it, love. Don't waste it."

"Now there's the brilliant Sho-chan that I fell in love with," Kei murmured against Sho's warm lips before he entwined his fingers in Sho's hair and flicked his tongue against his lover's lips. Sho moaned softly and parted his lips, letting Kei's tongue enter his mouth.

"Don't stop," he whimpered when Kei pulled away. The shorter vampire smiled at Sho and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You're the one who told me I can't miss this chance," he purred, a hand stroking the younger vampire's cheek.

"I know, but…" Sho let his sentence trail off.

"Later, Sho-chan," Kei assured him. "Patience, all right?" The brunette nodded.

"Alright," he agreed, stepping out of the car with Kei right behind him. They made their way inside to the front desk; the woman recognized them immediately and smiled.

"Back already?" she asked. Kei nodded with a smile. "Haruki-kun will be happy. He's been waiting for you. I'll go and get him; you two can have a seat at one of the tables inside, okay?" As the woman left, Kei turned to Sho.

"Would you like to come in with me?" he asked the brunette.

"I thought it was only one person to a resident, but whatever. I would love to come in with you," Sho replied. "But I won't sit at the table with you two. I'll sit somewhere else, okay?"

"Good idea."

With that, the vampires went inside; Kei sat down at the table he had sat at before while Sho sat down on a couch against the wall next to an old woman who was snoring quietly. After a few minutes, Haruki was walking into the room, glancing around and noticing Kei. He sat down across from the blonde cautiously.

"You're back," he said.

"You asked me to come back," Kei replied. "At least in the note you gave me."

_**All the muscles tighten in her face  
Buries her soul in one embrace  
They're one and the same  
Just like water**_

"Right…the note," the elderly man murmured. "I'm asking the questions this time, Kei." Kei's eyes widened—Haruki had said his name. Maybe that was progress…

"Go ahead, Haru-chan."

"You've been gone for the past seventy years—everyone thought you were dead. Why show up all of a sudden? Why not sooner?"

"I had some…persuasion," Kei answered, shooting a sidelong glance at Sho, earning a smile from the vampire. "And it was just by luck that I happened to find you. An acquaintance of mine used to work here and mentioned a Haruki."

"I see…so what exactly happened at the party that night?" Haruki asked.

"Haru—I never made it to the party," he confessed. "I was taking the long way to Takkato's house; you remember I never really liked him. But I turned down a wrong alleyway and found myself lost. I started backtracking and at the end of the alley was Luka, the vampire who made me like him. I-I passed out from blood loss and when I woke up, I was in a trashy apartment, scared out of my wits. He explained everything to me."

"So why didn't you try to talk to any of us? I'm sure you had chances—"

"I _did_," Kei assured. "But…you and Maori were always surrounded by friends whenever I saw you—same with Mom and Dad. And I thought that might scare all of you. I heard about the missing persons report, too. …And the break-in, which was actually me." The elderly man gasped. "I just wanted some things to remember you all by…"

"I told Mom she shouldn't have advertised the robbery," Haruki said. "It's been so long…what did you take again?"

"A bottle of Mom's perfume and Dad's cologne, one of Maori's uniform skirts—"

"She was **obsessed** with those things!" he commented and for the first time in nearly seventy one years, the brothers laughed together and Sho was a witness of it. "You took my teddy bear, too!"

"It was mine first!" Kei protested. "I was still surprised that you called the police—it was just stupid things."

_**The fire fades away  
Most of everyday  
Is full of tired excuses**_

"That's what I told Mom, but…its Mom," he said, shaking his head amusedly. "And then she found great-great Grandma Rose's wedding ring missing." Sho stifled a gasp and looked down at the diamond ring on his left hand. He looked back over at Kei, who glanced at him for a long moment while Haruki wasn't paying attention.

"I don't remember grabbing it," he lied. "Did Mom misplace it?"

"Well, we never found it," he said softly. Sho blushed and placed his right hand over his left even though he knew Haruki had no idea who he was, let alone if he had even noticed him.

"Haru-chan, is there anything else you want to ask me or can I ask a question now?" Kei asked timidly.

"Sure."

"What happened after I disappeared? How did Mom and Dad take it? Did—" Haruki held up a hand to silence the vampire.

"That night, Mom figured you wouldn't get home until the early morning. But when you weren't home, she started to worry. We called Takkato, who was drunk out of his wits, and he claimed that you had left the party a while before. Then you still weren't home that night or the next day. So we put out the missing persons report and a week later was the break-in. After several more weeks of searching, the police told us that they could only assume you had been kidnapped and taken out of Mallepa or murdered. The news was devastating, even though all of us knew it was coming. But still…

"Dad put me in charge of setting up a private funeral for you. Maori moved back in for a little while to help Mom through at least the funeral. But afterwards…she was never the same. She went into a state of depression and none of us could pull her out of it. A few years later, Maori had a baby boy and the thought of a grandson—her _first_ grandson—pulled her out of it finally. And when Maori told her the name…she started crying."

"Wh-what did she name him?" Kei asked, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Keiichi," Haruki told him with a sad smile. Kei let out a soft sob, burying his face in his hands.

"When did they die?"

_**But it's to hard to say  
I wish it were simple  
But we give up easily**_

"Mom died in March of 2005 and Dad died six months later," he answered; Kei nodded in response, staying silent. "Would you like to go visit their graves?" The blonde looked up, wide-eyed.

"Yes," he replied in a whisper…

* * *

"This cemetery seems awfully familiar," Sho commented as they made their way through the tombstones nearly thirty minutes later. Suddenly, the brunette gasped, pointing off to his left. "It's Nii-chan's grave!" Kei smiled softly, nodding. 

"So it is," he said. "We entered around the back, that's why we didn't recognize it. Come on, Sho-chan. Let's keep searching." The vampires continued on for several more minutes, finally finding the graves several rows over from Shinji's. Sho saw them first and pulled Kei over so he didn't see them yet.

"Are you ready for this, love?" he asked, arms wrapping around Kei. The vampire nodded, but curled up against his lover, glad when Sho's lips against his own reassured him.

"Thank you," he breathed against Sho's petal soft lips.

"Go on, Kei-chan."

Sho let go of Kei and the blonde walked slowly over to his parents' graves, holding back the urge to break down and cry. He fell to his knees between the two resting places, reading both headstones and letting a solitary tear trail down his cheek.

_Himeko_

_November 13, 1924 – March 23, 2005_

_Beloved Wife, Mother, and Grandmother_

_**You're close enough to see that  
You're the other side of the world to me**__  
_

_Ryuuto_

_December 13, 1922 – September 23, 2005_

_Loving Husband and Father_

He sighed and closed his eyes, mumbling a soft prayer for his parents. When he opened his eyes, they fell upon another headstone, the earth where the casket was buried still rather fresh. Then he read what it said:

_Maori Shouzu_

_January 15, 1949 – February 23, 2045_

_Loving Mother and Wonderful Wife_

Kei let out a sob, attracting Sho's attention, so the brunette came and kneeled next to him. "S-she died two weeks ago!" he said as Sho ran a hand through Kei's hair soothingly.

"She took her husband's last name?" Sho asked, noticing the last name. Kei nodded and opened his eyes.

"Oh no," he breathed, shuffling forward on his knees as he noticed a smaller gravestone between his parents'. He knew what it was even before he saw it…

_Kei_

_January 30, 1954 – May 17, 1973_

_Wishing him love wherever he may be_

_**And can you still love me  
When you can't see me anymore?**_

"Th-they…they really…" But he couldn't even finish his sentence and within moments, the tears in his eyes obscured his vision. "Oh god…" he moaned, falling backwards into Sho's ready arms. The brunette rocked back and forth, comforting Kei as best as he could.

"Shall I drive home now, Kei-chan?" he asked quietly. The blonde looked up, cheeks tearstained, and nodded.

"Yes," he replied. "I'll be all right…but still…you drive home." He handed Sho the keys and headed back to their car, leaving Sho kneeling in front of his parents' and sister's graves as well as his own memorial headstone.

"It was nice to meet you all," Sho whispered softly, bowing his head. "I just hope you haven't hurt Kei too much. I'm glad he finally got to visit you after so long, but I'm afraid it's hurt him beyond repair. I hope he didn't hurt you, even though I know he did…but just realize that it wasn't his choice to leave any of you…"

With that, Sho stood up, giving the three graves their usual goodbye wave, and followed Kei's tracks to the car…

* * *

Arriving home, Sho went and lied down on the couch while Kei decided to take a nice hot shower to drown out his troubles. After twenty minutes, Sho heard the bathroom door open and the soft padding of Kei's bare feet on the linoleum floor in the kitchen and he sat up, making room for the vampire. The blonde sat down and curled up in Sho's arms, content when Sho lied down once more and wrapped his arms lovingly around him, not to mention the fact that he didn't say a word or ask any more questions. He turned his attention to the television, which was starting to play _You've Got Mail._

_**Can you help me?  
Can you let me go?**_

"Thank you for being there," Kei murmured several hours later as a different movie started.

"It's what I'm here for, Kei-chan," Sho replied, kissing Kei's cheek softly. The vampire turned and let Sho's lips meet his own. He placed a hand on the back of Sho's head, pushing the kiss deeper as Sho swung his leg over Kei.

"I love you," Kei breathed when their tender, yet passionate kiss stopped, a tear slipping down his cheek. Sho kissed it away and smiled down at his lover.

"I love you, too," he purred back. "Come on, love. I think it's time for bed." The lovers managed to make their way into the bedroom and curl up under the warm covers of the bed in each other's arms…

* * *

_Sho found himself walking into the kitchen to find Shinji sitting at the table looking as though he were waiting for someone. "Sho," the man spoke softly, looking up at the vampire with dark eyes. "Sit down." Wary of his brother, Sho sat down slowly, his eyes never leaving Shinji's. _

"_Are you…waiting for me or something?" He asked Shinji, but the man simply chuckled._

"_You're thinking this is a dream, aren't you, little brother?"_

"_Yes…" he replied._

_**On comes the panic light  
Holding on with fingers and feelings alike**_

"_No, Sho. This isn't a dream. I've been meaning to talk to you somehow for quite some time but I wanted you two to visit Kei's parents' graves…otherwise it would be irrelevant for me to come. And you would have just thought it was a dream…" Shinji paused, letting the words sink in._

"_Nii-chan, why do you care about Kei-chan suddenly?" Sho asked cautiously._

"_A year ago on the five year anniversary of Toshi's death, I came to Kei in a dream or vision or whatever similar to this one and gave him a message and a mission," Shinji explained. "And now, I'm doing the same for you."_

"_All right then," Sho said, relaxing a bit. "Go ahead, Nii-chan."_

"_Sho-kun," Shinji said in a serious tone. "We've been together for all our lives—well…all of **my** life. We understand each other and know each other's hardships. You know I never liked Kei—always called him a monster behind his back and sometimes to his face. I even told him that I couldn't stand the thought of him coming home from feeding and fucking you—don't, Sho." Sho was about to protest Shinji's choice of words, but stopped after hearing his dangerous tone. "—And how it sickened me. But I told him something that I can't even tell you, little brother, because my trust in him has grown._

"_I wanted to say thank you for you speech on the five year anniversary of my death, Sho," he continued. "I realized as soon as I reached Heaven that nearly an hour after I had died—if I hadn't died—you were going to tell me the truth. That is true bravery. Sho, I've been watching you two from Heaven…" There was a long pause before the concerned brother continued._

_**But the time has come  
To move along**_

"_I've seen how Kei looks at you—how loving his gaze is…how he always turns to you as of late for the support that he needs…how you always go to comfort him or you go for comfort. How you're both so sincere towards each other and manage to keep your love so strong. So I'm asking you, Sho, in regards to what I asked Kei to do…" Shinji leaned forward and placed a hand on top of Sho's. "Please take care of Kei. I know that may sound strange coming from me, but you're the only reason he's living such a horrid life, even though it's not so horrid now that you share the same curse as him._

"_Kei needs you now more than ever. He's just found out about his parents, whom he loved—maybe even more than he loves you. He **needs** your love and guidance and encouragement. Sho-kun, please, watch over him for me so that your love stays strong…"_

"_I will," Sho replied, rather choked up by his brother's words. That and the fact that he hadn't spoken to Shinji in over six years. Shinji nodded in response._

"_He's crying," Shinji said softly. "Wake up and comfort him…you're the only one who can. He has no one else." Sho nodded and stood up. But before he said anything, Sho walked over and hugged his brother tightly._

"_I love you, Nii-chan," he whispered, small tears welling in his eyes. "I'll never break your promise. Don't worry."_

_**The fire fades away**_

"_I love you, too, Sho," the man replied, smiling warmly and hugging his younger brother back. "I believe you…"_

"_Shinji…I have one more question," Sho said, pulling away from his brother. "W-when I visited your grave…did you really answer if you had lived for me…?" Shinji smiled warmly and nodded._

"_Yes," he replied. "It was such a heartfelt question…there wasn't any way I wasn't going to answer it."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome. Now go, Sho." He hugged Sho goodbye again as the vampire slowly woke up from his dream—_

* * *

—to find Kei crying silently, just like Shinji had said in his "dream". The vampire looked up at him and let out a soft sob. "Kei-chan," Sho whispered. Kei whimpered and collapsed into Sho's arms, sobbing freely. After a long period of time, the blonde vampire calmed down and looked up at his lover. 

"Thank you," he whispered back, fingers curling into the fabric of Sho's shirt as the vampire leaned down and placed a light kiss to Kei's lips.

"Go to sleep, my love," he whispered in Kei's ear. With a small whimper, he curled up against Sho's warm body and tried to fall asleep again. "I'll always be here, _no matter what…"_

_**You're close enough to see that  
You're the other side of the world to me…**_

* * *

Lyrics are Other Side of the World by KT Tunstall. I love that song so much. 

The play is next week and then I **swear** I'll have more time to write. I've actually been writing this during practice and I'm always in a sad-ish mood, so sorry about the angst, but you all knew it was coming sooner or later. I'll make up for it in the next few chapters, don't worry.

And yes. All of them have died on the 23rd of a month. I noticed that, too. XD; And I got the Shinji-talking-in-the-dream idea out of nowhere and just decided to write it. Not exactly sure what else I had to say because it's nearly midnight and I'm rather tired, but I figured I should update before it's been over a month since the last update…

Thank you all for being so patient and sticking with me through this. Reviews are appreciated and will power me through this whole week and the upcoming weekend!


	11. Chapter 11: False Pretense

**NOTES:**

**Anne: **Okay, well yeah, I understand the whole driving 30 minutes away, but there's a McDonalds about two miles away from our house. And my mom does that, too—pulls some stuff out of the freezer. And if you met my priest, you'd be startled at first. He's insane. Like when my grandma first met him he said, "I don't like to talk about how I was raised...I was raised by a pack of wolves..." And goes on and on. He likes to tell jokes too. xD He's amazing. I'll have to steal that ice cream from you. There's a Haagan Dasz ice cream store in the mall. It always looks so good. I _love _writing petal soft lips; it's a cute image that fits Sho-chan! And yes, teddy bears are stereotypical--I always had rabbits and cats and dogs and Pokemon. xD And Kei lied about the ring because, well, I suppose he didn't want to bring up Sho because he really wanted to find out what happened to his family so many years ago. Wouldn't you love to be a part of Kei's family? They seem so loving and caring and adorable...kind of like Sho. xD! And I picked _You've Got Mail_ because it's one of Gackt's favorite movies. And you probably know that song from TV--it was on Grey's Anatomy. If not, they play it on the radio a lot.

**Fujipuri: **You're probably right about all of the Jrockers taking the youth potions. _Seriously_. It was funny. One of the kids from the play came to my locker the other day (and of course my locker is stuffed full of Gackt pictures) and he says, "…is that a guy or a girl?" so I said it was a guy and he says, "……are you _sure?_" xD I thought of the Maori's grave part in religion class and nearly started crying because it was like…so perfect and so sad. And while I was making up their death days, I just typed in random numbers and then looked back and realized it was all the same day, just different months.

**Yvonne: **Well, I hope you're feeling better now! If not, let this chapter cheer you up, okay? And I made up for it in the end? With the whole Shinji's-back-stalking-people's-dreams part? XD And thank you for wishing me luck—I'm sure it helped!

**Puptastic: **I thought of the whole naming her son after Kei after reading a fic that came up with that…but it was GacktxHyde and not KeixSho. I'm glad you like Haruki!

**Hoshino Haruka: **I think they're both all-around sexy. And I know, you can't help but love the creepy brother that stalks their dreams. XD iQue triste! Pero, mi espanol no es bueno tampoco. And I probably missed some accents in there, but oh well. xD;

**Shari: **Kei gets abused _a lot _in my fics and I really feel bad for him. But I suppose it'll all work out. And I promise not to be too mean to Sho. He's too adorable to hurt a lot, although he does get slightly hurt in this chapter, but he defends himself pretty well. You'll see! ;D Thanks for wishing me luck, too!

**BloodySk8t3r: **Good! You _should _love it so far!

PS - You all will hate Nikita even more this chapter. Trust me.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: False Pretense**

The next morning, Sho woke up to find Kei still curled up in his arms, fast asleep with a warm smile on his face. The brunette brushed away a few strands of hair from Kei's face and smirked when he heard Kei mumble in his sleep.

"Mmm…kiss me again, Sho-chan."

"With pleasure," Sho replied, although he knew the vampire couldn't hear him. Swiftly, he leaned down, dragging his tongue over Kei's lips, parting them easily. The blonde moaned in his sleep and coiled his arms around Sho tighter, deepening the kiss. And only when Sho moaned rather loudly did the shorter vampire finally wake up, gasping in surprise.

"Sho…" he said into Sho's mouth, catching his attention.

"Morning," Sho purred as he pulled away. "Feeling better than yesterday?"

"Much better," he replied as he let a hand trail down Sho's side. "Just glad that I have you to support me."

"Of course, love. I wouldn't dream of doing anything else…except maybe…" Sho trailed off, earning a half-glare from his lover.

"Speaking of which, I believe I owe you something that I promised you yesterday," Kei said, pushing against Sho's shoulders and crawling on top of the vampire.

"Kei-chan, you know you don't have to—" Sho tried to say, but the blonde silenced him with a kiss.

_**The world's got a funny way of turning round on you **_

_**When a friend tries to stab you right in the face**_

"I'd rather _not_ owe you in the future," he replied, letting his lips trail down Sho's neck, earning hot sighs from the submissive vampire.

"As you wish then," he answered, hips bucking upwards as Kei sucked at a certain spot on his neck. The blonde vampire wasted no time and within a few moments was pulling up the edge of Sho's shirt to kiss at his stomach. "Mmm…" Sho murmured, gasping when Kei pulled his pants down, exposing his arousal. As soon as Kei's lips wrapped around the head of his erection, Sho's fingers were curled in Kei's hair.

Kei sighed softly and let his hands trail down Sho's hot thighs as his lips moved lower and lower. Sho's breathing became ragged as his lover began to suck, tongue swirling around his member. His hips began to rock upwards and suddenly, Kei was deep throating him.

"_**Kei…**_" Sho moaned, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head at such a delicious feeling. The blonde bobbed his head up and down and continually ran his tongue along Sho's length. Moaning slightly, Kei slid a hand between Sho's thighs and ran a finger over his lover's entrance. Sho screamed, back arching and fingers tightening in Kei's hair as he came. The dominant vampire swallowed and pulled away, rising so he was even with Sho's face. The brunette crashed their lips together and grabbed the covers tightly in one hand.

"Sho-chan…" Kei said tenderly. "What exactly—"

"You can't just stop there," Sho said, cutting him off and rolling on top of the blonde, pulling the covers over them…

_**Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped and knew  
Don't sweat it, set off false pretense**_

* * *

After their bout of lovemaking was over and the vampires had cleaned up (in more ways than one), Kei had left to go get some groceries, leaving a hot kiss to linger on Sho's lips. The brunette was humming to himself, feeling utterly perfect as he washed the dishes in the sink, deciding that he should make himself useful. But as soon as he started, he was forced to stop—the doorbell was ringing. Drying his hands rather quickly, he answered the door to find his mother. 

"May I help you?" he asked politely, ushering his mother inside.

"Is Kei around?" Nikita asked, glancing around the family room as Sho shut the front door.

"No. He went out for groceries a little while ago," Sho answered, walking over to where his mother had wandered into the kitchen. "Why?"

"Well, I've wanted to talk to you for a while now," she answered, staring up at her son.

"About what, exactly?"

"Well…Kei," she answered, flushing slightly under Sho's stony glare.

"What about Kei?" he asked icily.

"Are you sure that…you couldn't have done better?" Nikita asked, trying to put it as nicely as possible.

"_What?"_

"I mean—couldn't you have found the right woman? You're so handsome, I'm sure you could have found someone else, someone better—"

"_Shut up,"_ Sho hissed at her. "Shut the **hell** up. You don't even know what you're saying, do you? It's complete bullshit, that's what it is."

"Sho—" Nikita tried to say.

_**All alone you know you've got, you've got the best of me   
You were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face  
I cannot believe you blamed you were my family**_

"Kei and I have been together for seven years. I'm not about to say that just because he's the same sex as me I'm dumping him. That hasn't mattered at all in our relationship!" Sho fumed at her.

"But it's a loveless relationship—"

"**_Loveless?_** You're calling our relationship _loveless?_ Where did you get that! Are you fucking **blind? **Do you even see how we look at each other and act towards one another? I don't think I've ever loved someone as much as I love Kei!"

"It's not what you were raised to—" She tried to retort, but Sho's death glare made her stop.

"Don't you even mention how I was raised. It's your own damn fault I'm like this. You're the one who fucking dumped me in that orphanage. You could have easily taken Shinji and me with you but _no_. You apparently had our well being at heart. So don't give me this shit about how I was raised because you weren't a part of it! I'm not your precious baby anymore. I can make my own decisions and my own choices. And you know what?" Sho said suddenly, still glaring at his mother, who was speechless.

"What?" she asked in a frightened whisper.

"I got to be like everybody else when you dumped me in that place with Shinji. I got to make my own decisions, have my own life, do whatever the damn hell I chose as I grew up. Now here's the good part, so you listen close," Sho said, taking a menacing step towards his mother. "What I chose was Kei. He's the one that I wanted to wake up with, and go to bed with, and do everything in between with. I got a choice then. I got to choose. I chose Kei. I _still_ choose Kei. I'd never give him up for any woman, no matter how perfect she is for me. And if that's so hard to get through your head, then I don't know how else to fucking put it. So get the hell out until you can accept Kei as one of the family."

Nikita simply stood there for a moment, completely shocked until Sho pointed at the door and she obeyed, tears beginning to run down her face. She opened the door to find Kei standing there, bags of groceries at his feet. She simply walked past him without saying anything. Sho watched as Kei walked inside, completely abandoning the groceries. His mouth dropped open slightly as he noticed tears in Kei's eyes.

_**Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade **_

"You heard?" Sho asked softly, and Kei nodded.

"Every word," Kei replied with a small smile. He threw himself into Sho's arms, hugging his lover tightly. "That's all I ever needed to hear from you, my Sho-chan."

"You're welcome, love," Sho replied, lifting Kei's head up and kissing Kei warmly. The vampire wrapped his arms around Sho's neck, a hand automatically sliding into Sho's hair, pushing the kiss deeper, their tongues entwining.

"I love you," they both said at the same time, smiling brightly.

"Come on. Let's put the groceries away," Sho said, placing a kiss on Kei's forehead. Holding Kei's hand, they walked to the door, not surprised to see Nikita walking away quickly.

"She was watching us, wasn't she?" Kei asked as he bent to grab a few bags of groceries.

"Hopefully she'll realize that I'm not getting rid of you just to make her happy," Sho said angrily, grabbing a few bags as well. "It's not about what she wants. It's what I want. And I want to be with **you**."

"Exactly," Kei agreed, walking over to the kitchen and setting the bags on the table. "Just always remember that and she'll never break us apart."

"She can't break us apart anyway!" Sho stated, pulling Kei against him after he had set the bags he had been carrying inside the fridge. "I would never let her."

"I know," the vampire replied before pulling Sho into a kiss, hands slipping underneath Sho's shirt. Sho growled against Kei's mouth and pushed him against the table.

"You're mine," he said possessively as his hands ran underneath Kei's shirt.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kei breathed as he was pushed on top of the table, groceries spilling everywhere. "Mmm…we're making out on the kitchen table again…"

"You think—I care?" Sho asked between kisses. "I'd—do this—anywhere."

"Mmff—Sho-chan, stop!" Kei tried to say, but began to laugh as Sho kissed down his neck, tongue playing with the sensitive parts. "The groceries…"

"Screw the groceries," he gasped, biting down at Kei's neck, earning a shriek of surprise from the vampire.

"I think you're ready to screw something else…" Kei commented. "You can owe me later, all right?"

_**In sacrifice, false pretense  
You're letting go  
Stop pretending**_

"You're still no fun," Sho said with a pout, sitting up.

"Oh? And what we did this morning wasn't fun?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Quit proving your point and let's put the groceries away!"

Quickly, the pair put the rather beat up groceries where they were supposed to go and ended up heading over to the family room and sitting down on the couch, turning on the television. Kei pressed Sho into the couch slowly, placing a soft kiss on the vampire's cheek.

"I'm so glad I can touch you and kiss you everyday," he breathed against the brunette's lips. "If I couldn't…I think I would die…" And he pulled Sho into a kiss. Sho whimpered at the sincerity of Kei's words and opened his mouth willingly, letting Kei's tongue enter and probe tenderly. He pulled away slowly and stared down into Sho's deep blue eyes. "I love you…"

"I love you, too," Sho replied, voice just as truthful, small tears welling in her eyes.

Kei leaned down and kissed Sho again, hips rocking downwards accidentally. He stopped, but as soon as he did, Sho thrust his hips upward. "Don't stop," he whispered against Kei's lips. The blonde nodded and started to rock his hips again, tongue sliding into his lover's waiting mouth. Sho moaned softly and caught on to Kei's rhythm, hands gripping at Kei's shoulders.

"It feels so _good_," Sho moaned quietly, a tear sliding down his cheek as he rocked his body against Kei's, clothed arousals rubbing together roughly. The older vampire leaned down and kissed the tear away, thrusting his hips down with as much force as he could muster. "K-Kei-chan…I'm—_I'm_—" Kei crashed their mouths together, swallowing Sho's noise of completion as he climaxed. Within a few moments, Kei came as well, stopping the movement of his waist.

"That was…unexpected," he commented as he curled up next to Sho.

"Yes, but it's paying me back for when you stopped us on the table," Sho replied, kissing Kei's forehead. The smaller vampire simply sighed and curled his arms around the brunette.

"I thought _you_ were supposed to be paying _me_ back," he said, placing his hand over Sho's mouth so the vampire couldn't fight back…

_**Don't deny  
False pretense, you're letting go…**_

* * *

Lyrics are False Pretense by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I suppose this was just a chapter to prove that what happened in the last chapter didn't hurt Kei and that they're both adorable when they're loving towards each other. 

The play is finally over! It was a _ton_ of fun, especially the cast party (let's not get into that…xD;). Since it was a comedy, all of us were laughing backstage at nearly every part. It's kind of sad that no one talks to each other anymore, and it's only a week later, but oh well. I still talk to a _few_ of them, which is nice. And I kind of wish we had to perform it one more time. It's just a lot of fun.

November is NaNoWriMo month (National Novel Writing Month). I did not sign up for it because of the play, but what I'm doing is writing a new fic and seeing how much I can get done in November. So far it's one and a half chapters long—nowhere near 50,000 words. But I'm only going to start posting it once I've completely written it. And don't worry; I'm still working on _this _fic. In all actuality, this one is almost complete. Maybe two or three more chapters and then it's done!

So since the play is over, I've got a lot more time to work on writing, but finals are fast approaching (about a month and a half away), so hopefully this fic will be finished by Christmas. And no, I won't tell you ahead of time if there's a sequel or not. You'll have to wait until the last chapter to find out! ;D

Reviews are very much appreciated!

PS – Smut next chapter! I'm not joking.


	12. Chapter 12: Sometimes Mother In Laws Can

**NOTES::**

**Anne: **You are a bad fangirlish reviewer, but I still love you anyway! Aha, if you met Fr. Tom, you'd understand completely. Actually, you wouldn't and you'd think he's insane. I'll miss him whenever he leaves my church, though. You could be Maori's lost twin sister, how about that? Or maybe one of her secret daughters? Chasing Cars is always on the radio here, but I never see it on the television. And either they have vivid dreams or they're really heavy sleepers. And calm down, Nikita is just like all other homophobic mother in laws. I do like that everyone loves when they make out on the kitchen table. Yes, if Sho was in charge, they would never get anything done and they would have sex _everywhere_. I won't neglect this one and you know that! I can't wait to write the sequel for this either; I thought of another scene to write. :D

**Fujipuri: **xD I'm glad I can distract people while they're trying to study. I get distracted while taking tests. Seriously. It's so silent and if I don't know the answer to a question, I'll try to think of it and then I'll think about my fic or something and then five minutes later, I'll think, "OH CRAP. THE TEST!" Ahah. I'm actually wondering if me and all of the fans that hate Nikita should have an intervention and like…kill her or something.

**Puptastic: **And by they kept paying each other back you mean Kei paying Sho back. XD You'll see how she's changed in this chapter, but I'm sure you can tell by the title. :D And I might upload the play to YouTube, but I'm not sure. Maybe just the third act with Banjo. That's the best one. XD And I get sexually abused…sort of.

**Shari: **I love all my fans that say they want to kill Nikita. I've never made a character that was so despised. I think she's even more despised than Kurisutina! I talk with a few kids from the play, and by a few, I mean a senior and a freshman…and a sophomore. And I made it to 11,000 words for NaFanFicWriMo xD

**Kei-Sho: **Well I'm glad that Sho's little speech made you love him even more; he's very adorable when he's protective. And you'll love this smut, too!

**Kairi Angel: **…Can I go to your dentist? It sounds pretty amazing. Mine just has elevator music playing. And it is really fun to watch Moon Child and then read some fanfiction about it. xD

**Hoshino Haruka: **I agree. You'll stand by that even more after this chapter, don't worry.

**Ecchigo: **SWEET. MY FICS ARE CRACK! You don't know how happy that makes me, seriously. Aha. And I got the "I'm not joking" from an insane interview of 30 Seconds To Mars where the lead vocalist, Jared Leto, had some rant about brothers. "The problem isn't brothers; the problem is people. There are too many people on this planet and we've got to do something about _that._ …I'm not joking."

**Daggergal: **And now I'm tempted to write a scene with Kei in a pink apron. XD That just makes me laugh way too much. Congrats on catching up, but I'm sure it's a pain to wait for me to update now…Volshires? It sounds familiar, but I'm not exactly sure what it is.

**Camui-Alexa: **I read your review during school and I was so happy after I read it, and I was having a really bad day, too! I'm very glad you think that I'm a good writer; I always compare myself to my friends and realize that I suck, even though I really don't and they're just god-writers. And I'm glad you can make an exception for me!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Sometimes Mother-In-Laws Can Be Such A Handful!**

Several nights later, Sho and Kei were sitting in a small downtown café with only Tetsuya, who was explaining why Nikita wasn't there.

"She's mad at you, Sho," he said plainly, making Sho blink. "She keeps ranting about how you shouldn't treat her how you did and she said that she won't show up for any meals or whatever until you apologize."

"_Apologize!_" Sho exclaimed. "For what? For sticking up against her because she was talking bullshit? Dad—did she actually tell you what she did?"

"Well—"

"She came over and tried to convince me to leave Kei!" he fumed, the thought of it enraging him more. "She told me that we have a 'loveless' relationship and that Kei isn't good enough for me."

"Sho, I'm sure she didn't say that," Tetsuya said calmly.

"She most certainly did!" Sho replied. "I told her that it's my own choice who I'm with; I said I wouldn't give Kei up for any woman no matter how perfect she is for me and I _don't_ lie. So then I said to get out until she could accept Kei as one of the family and she left."

Tetsuya and Kei both sighed. Tetsuya was conflicted; who was he to believe—his wife or his son? Kei was simply fed up with Sho's mother and would rather talk about anything else.

"She didn't tell me anything like that," Sho's father finally said after a few moments of silence. "She just said that you yelled at her for some stupid reason and it hurt her."

"Anyone takes offense whenever they're yelled at," Kei pointed out.

"Well, I just think that we should put it behind us and you should try to be a bit nicer towards your mother," he finished. Sho stabbed moodily at the blueberry muffin in front of him and said nothing in response…

_**I should have quit you, long time ago.  
I wouldn't be here, my children, down on this killin' floor.**_

* * *

Sho had just sat down at the kitchen table with a bowl of ice cream in front of him. It had been a rough few weeks and he figured he deserved a reward for being so supportive and loving…not to mention putting up with his mother. Of course, as soon as he picked up the spoon to take a bite, the doorbell rang. Sighing, he got up and walked over to the front door, opening it. He was surprised to see Nikita standing there alone in the light rain. "Two times in a week?" he asked with a small smile, but his mother's stern gaze made him stop. "What?" In a flash, she had reached forward and slapped him across the face, rendering him speechless. He let out a surprised gasp, drawing Kei's attention from their bedroom to the family room.

"You are **_not_** allowed to yell at me," she hissed at him. "You cannot talk to me like that. I am your own **mother**, you little…" Her sentence trailed off as she reached out and slapped Sho again, making Kei (who hadn't been noticed by her yet) flinch. Why was Sho just standing there so helplessly? Nikita raised her hand a third time, but in the blink of an eye, Kei was at her side, hand gripping her wrist tightly.

"Don't touch him," he said angrily, making Nikita glare at him. "Your problem isn't with Sho, it's with me, so _leave him out of it_." He turned to Sho, who was simply standing there, still shocked. "Go, Sho-chan." The brunette obeyed, going into the bathroom and closing the door. "Now…" He let go of Nikita's wrist. "Why exactly did you slap him?"

Nikita was silent.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be…" Kei thought out loud. "Well then let me speak _for_ you. You're ashamed that you're son is a homosexual. You're ashamed of being seen with your son with his lover at his side. You're ashamed of **me**. Well, I've got news for you, Nikita. I'm not leaving. I've known him for longer than you have, I've loved him for _longer_ than you have, and I helped raise him. Oh sure, we met when we were seven and I'm only a few months older than him, but I was always there for him."

"So then, you're—"

"The one to blame for how he turned out, yes," Kei finished for her. "That means that _he_ is not at fault. So don't come in here and start hurting Sho-chan over something that's _my_ fault. Get it through your fucking mind that you can't change him. And I swear on my own grave that if you ever, **_ever_** hurt my husband again, I will do _more_ than just yell at you about it. Got it?" He finished, flashing her a crazed smile.

"I despise you," she spat at him.

"I can live with that," he replied. "And I know you'll never accept me as one of the family and there's nothing I can do about it." Sho's mother simply turned on her heel and stomped down their driveway angrily, the meeting not going as she had planned.

_**I should have listened, baby, to my second mind  
Every time I go away and leave you, darling, you send me the blues way down the line. **_

Kei closed the door and sighed. How could one person be so hateful? It just didn't make sense…especially when he could hear Sho sniffing softly from the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom and opened the door to find his lover sitting on the closed toilet, fingers tracing over red scratch marks on his cheek. "Oh Sho," he breathed before going over and kneeling down next to Sho, pulling the vampires fingers away from the scratches. "Why didn't you stop her?" he asked as he stood up and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it in the sink.

"I wasn't expecting it," Sho answered.

"But why didn't you stop her the second time?"

"She's my mother," he said as Kei began to dab at the healing scratches on his cheek; the vampire couldn't help but clean it up, despite the fact that it didn't matter whether he did so or not. "It's not like I can hit her back…"

"I know, but…" Kei sighed again and tossed the washcloth in the sink. He brushed his fingers over the quickly fading red marks and purred in a dangerous tone, "No one will ever hurt you again." Sho turned to him and smiled warmly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," Kei replied. "And I think I know exactly how to cheer you up…"

And suddenly, the blonde vampire was straddling Sho's lap, kissing him deeply, fingers tangling in Sho's hair. Sho moaned and slid his arms around Kei's waist, hands going to trail underneath Kei's shirt. The older vampire slipped his tongue into Sho's waiting mouth as Sho pulled up the smooth fabric until it pooled underneath his arms. Kei pushed out of the kiss and lifted up his arms so Sho could pull his shirt off. After throwing it on the ground, he proceeded to take off his own shirt.

"Bedroom?" Sho purred, a hand going to caress Kei's cheek. The blonde sighed as one of Sho's long fingers trailed over his lips and nodded. He slid off of Sho's lap and stood up, stretching his arms slightly as the brunette stood up as well. "Come on…"

"You first," Kei said, nudging the taller vampire towards the door.

"Mmm…why? Do you have something planned?" Sho asked as he entered the bedroom. "…Kei?" he queried, wondering why his lover hadn't followed him inside.

"I'll be there in a second," he called from the kitchen. Kei glanced around the rather messy room, spotting Sho's half-melted cherry cordial ice cream and smirking. Grabbing the bowl, he headed back to the bedroom with it behind his back to find Sho waiting for him. "On the bed, eyes closed," he commanded. Sho cocked his head to the side questioningly, but obeyed, lying down on the bed and closing his eyes.

Kei crossed the room, climbing onto the bed and on top of Sho. "Kei-chan…are you…?" Sho murmured, but he let his sentence trail off.

_**Went to sleep last night, worked as hard as I can,  
Bring home my money, you take my money, give it to another man.**_

"Open your mouth," Kei told him.

"You know, I could make so many perverted comments at that," Sho couldn't help but say before opening his mouth. Kei simply rolled his eyes and filled the spoon with half-melted ice cream, letting it drip into Sho's mouth. "Mmm…it's my ice cream, isn't it…" he murmured, swallowing as Kei added more ice cream to the spoon.

"Mmm hmm," Kei replied as he let the treat drip into Sho's mouth. But a few moments later, he moved the spoon away from his mouth, letting it drip over Sho's neck; Sho let out a gasp of surprise.

"Kei-chan!" he squeaked. "It's cold!" Kei let out a dark chuckle.

"Only for a little while," he answered seductively. Sho let out a shuddered breath at Kei's words and flinched as he felt the cool ice cream bring dripped onto his chest and stomach. Sho opened his eyes to find his lover setting the bowl down on the bed and glaring at him. "Did I tell you to open your eyes?" he asked in a hazardous tone.

"N-no," Sho replied, slightly scared.

"So you disobeyed me," the blonde said, moving so that he could lean down and lick at Sho's ear, breathing, "Naughty, naughty…"

"Mmm…" Sho moaned a few moments later as the vampire sucked at his neck, licking away some of the ice cream. "So this is my punishment?" he asked as Kei's fingers were dragged through the dessert on his chest, spreading it around. The vampire raised his hand and held it up for Sho to lick at.

"Oh no," Kei replied, hips rubbing sensually against Sho's. "You'll know your punishment when it starts…" Sho shuddered at the sexy promise and licked away the mess on Kei's hand as Kei's tongue began to lick at his chest. "You're so delicious," he said before dragging his teeth along Sho's stomach, earning a breathy gasp from Sho.

"Pants—off," Sho moaned, glad when the blonde obeyed and slid the creaking leather off of him, releasing his strained arousal. Kei looked up at Sho and gave him the dirtiest smirk as he reached for the bowl of ice cream.

"_Now_ comes your punishment," Kei told him, tipping the bowl so that what remained of the ice cream dripped down onto Sho's erection. He set the bowl down on the floor and kneeled back between Sho's legs. He glanced up at Sho quickly; the vampire's eyes were halfway closed, lips parted, and cheeks flushed, waiting for Kei's next move.

_**I should have quit you, baby, such a long time ago.  
I wouldn't be here with all my troubles, down on this killing floor.**_

He let his tongue circle around the head of Sho's arousal and down the shaft, licking away the ice cream. Moving Sho's legs so they were over his shoulders, Kei let Sho's erection slip into his mouth, making Sho thrust his hips upwards, biting back a moan as the vampire sucked hard. But a few moments later, he pulled away, making the brunette whimper uncontrollably.

"K-Kei," he whined, but the seductive glare the vampire shot him made him stop.

"No whining," he growled before tracing his tongue down between Sho's thighs. A jolt of pleasure and surprise jumped through Sho's entire body when the vampire's tongue traced over his entrance repeatedly.

"_A-aahh…_" He couldn't help but moan, rocking his hips down automatically as his breathing sped up. But when Kei's tongue began to slip inside of him, Sho let out a scream. "**_KEI!_**" He heard the vampire chuckle darkly before thrusting his tongue in and out repeatedly, driving Sho mad. "**Fuck**, Kei!"

"You like this punishment, baby?" Kei asked in a deep voice. Sho simply whimpered hysterically and gripped at the sheets below him. "Mmm, good then…" He leaned back down and traced his tongue over Sho's entrance again, sliding it back inside of his lover.

"N-no," Sho said suddenly, catching Kei's attention. "Kei-chan, I **_need_** you…" he begged as Kei withdrew his tongue. "I've had enough punishment for one night…"

"Oh, but I don't think you have," he replied, hot tongue tracing up Sho's stomach.

"Stop being so sadistic, Kei!" Sho moaned, pulling Kei up and crashing their mouths together.

"Mmm…but I can't help it, baby," he purred against Sho's lips. "It's too much fun to watch you _beg_ me for what you want me to do to you…"

"_Kei!!_" Sho moaned loudly, on the verge of tears. "I don't deserve to be teased like this!"

"But you're so sexy when you whine…" Kei leaned down and brushed his lips past Sho's. "And I can't stop myself from teasing you."

"**Please**," Sho whispered as he spread his legs wantonly, a devious plan forming in his mind. "Pound into me _hard_. You know you want to…" He glanced up at the vampire, whose chocolate-colored eyes were wide. "You want to fuck me so hard that the neighbors will hear me scream…" Kei let out a shuddered breath, determined not to let Sho gain the upper hand. "I know how much you love to feel yourself going in and out of my body over and over, riding wave after wave of pleasure that courses through you…I know you love the feel of being inside me, how I'm always so _perfect_, so **hot**, and so **_tight_**."

Sho reached out and unzipped Kei's pants, running a hand over his lover's arousal, knowing Kei's control was thin. "So _pound_ me into the bed. Make the bed rock and the headboard keep hitting the wall and **_take me now._**"

_**Squeeze me baby, till the juice runs down my leg.  
The way you squeeze my lemon, I'm gonna fall right out of bed.**_

Kei finally snapped; with an animalistic growl, he lost all control as he pulled his pants off (and threw them on the floor) and spread Sho's legs apart quickly, glad that the younger vampire wrapped his legs around Kei's waist at once. In one swift motion, he thrust himself into his submissive lover, earning a moan from Sho.

"What was it you said I liked?" Kei asked breathlessly as he thrust hard into Sho. "Making you scream so the neighbors can hear? Feeling me going in and out of you _inch by_—" The vampire pulled out of Sho slightly, only to thrust back inside of him as he finished his sentence, "—_inch?"_ Sho let out an insane whimper, clawing at the sheets below him. "Or was it riding wave after wave of pleasure, making the bed rock and the headboard hit the wall repeatedly?"

Sho simply let out a sound between a moan and a hysterical sob of pleasure. "Well, I'm going to do **all** of that," Kei answered. "I'm going to rock—your—world." Between each word, he thrust himself into Sho, riding the waves of pleasure that coursed through him like the brunette said.

Kei pinned Sho's wrists above his head as he began to pound into his lover swiftly, knowing he was hitting Sho's sweet spot every time because Sho was thrashing his head from side to side and crying out nonsensical praises. Kei let his tongue trail from Sho's collarbone up to his ear, then back down to the certain spot on Sho's neck, biting down hard (but not hard enough to break the skin). He heard Sho gasp and moan, turning his head and offering more of his neck for the vampire to bite into. He let a hand wander down to Sho's erection, wrapping around it tightly and pumping in time with their thrusts.

Sho's eyes widened and he let out a shriek of praise, hips rocking in time with Kei's thrusts and pumps. The vampire could tell Sho was close when his eyes began to fog over, so he pounded into his lover harder than ever, the headboard on the bed knocking against the wall on every thrust.

"_**Oh god!**"_ Sho moaned, eyes widening. "**I'm _gonna—_**" He let out a scream as he came, his essence spreading between their stomachs. Kei stopped his thrusts and let his lover's breathing calm down before he spoke.

"I don't think that was a loud enough scream, baby," he said, pulling out of Sho and helping the man sit up.

"Wh-what?" Sho asked, confused; all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep, but the look that Kei was giving him said that the vampire was thinking otherwise. Kei didn't reply; he simply pulled Sho to his knees and turned him around so he was facing the headboard of the bed.

"Let's try a different way then," he growled. "Maybe then you'll scream loud enough…" Sho let out a soft moan and gripped the top of the headboard tightly as the vampire pushed into him, arousal already pooling rapidly in his stomach.

"_K-Kei!"_ Sho growled, teeth clenching as the vampire started up his rapid pace again. He felt Kei's teeth dragging down his spine, making him hard and making Kei chuckle wickedly.

_**Squeeze me baby, till the juice runs down my leg.**_

"You forgot to mention how much I love your body's reactions to my actions," Kei breathed in his lover's ear as he sped up his pace, earning a loud moan from his lover. "Making you writhe and moan and enjoy the ride…"

"**_Finish me!_**" Sho screamed, already close to his climax even though they had just started. Kei moved forward and let his tongue lick and suck at Sho's ear.

"As you wish," he whispered, thrusts increasing in pace as he wrapped his hand around Sho's erection, pumping furiously until his lover screamed at the top of his lungs and came into his hand. Kei lifted his hand to his mouth and licked at Sho's sticky essence on his fingers, the taste of it making him moan. Within a few more thrusts, he came, fingers gripping at Sho's shoulders as he moaned and collapsed against Sho's back, breathing hard.

"Loud enough?" Sho asked, voice rather hoarse. He felt his lover nod against his back, slowly withdrawing from inside him.

"That was…delicious," Kei commented as Sho turned around and kissed him hard, collapsing onto the bed and curling underneath the covers.

"…Were you calling me 'baby'?" Sho asked a few moments later, hearing Kei chuckle in response.

"Yes," Kei replied. "But I'll only call you that on…**_special_** occasions." The brunette smirked and cuddled closer to his lover.

"Mmm…I like it," he commented. "As long as it's only for _those_ special occasions." There was a long pause before Sho spoke again. "I like making you lose control, too."

"You just like to talk dirty," the blonde retorted.

"Nuh uh!"

"Well if it isn't that, then it's the hot, wild sex that follows it…"

"And of course I _wouldn't_ like that," Sho said with a snort. "Who would?"

"A dirty slut?"

"_Did you just call me a dirty slut?_" The brunette asked furiously, staring down at Kei, who was grinning like mad.

"You said you didn't like it, so I said only a dirty slut would like it," he replied.

"But I _did_ like it! I was being sarcastic!"

"Then you're a dirty slut," Kei answered, covering Sho's mouth with his own to stop the vampire from retorting. "But you're _my_ dirty slut," he added against Sho's lips. "And I love it…"

_**The way you squeeze my lemon, I'm gonna fall right out of bed…**_

* * *

Lyrics are The Lemon Song by Led Zeppelin. It's properly titled, too. XD 

_Finally_ got a DVD of the play, but I have yet to watch it all, just Act III, which is still hilarious. I've been working on a new fic for what Kristal has dubbed for me "NaFanFicWriMo" and I've made it to my goal of 10,000 words in a month! I'm not sure if I'll post it yet, I might wait a while and keep working on it until it's nearly done, but we'll see!

Not much else to say here…about twelve more days of school left, then exams, then Christmas! I'd love to finish this before Christmas because there are only two more chapters (I think), and the last chapter will be Christmas (again!), but I don't think I'll be able to.

Reviews are appreciated! Life's been rather stressful for many reasons and I love to get reviews from you guys!


	13. Chapter 13: Peace On Earth

**NOTES:: **

I lied. This is the last chapter for this fic. And I want to update it as a Christmas/holiday present for all of you, so I haven't had the chance to reply to your reviews. Although I'm sure you all will forgive me since I updated so quickly. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Peace on Earth**

Several weeks later, Tetsuya invited Kei and Sho over for dinner. Wary of what Sho's mother might do (if she was even there), Kei took careful precaution a few days beforehand to remind his lover every now and then that he was allowed to stop his mother from slapping him. Or worse.

"If you don't," Kei warned. "I will."

"I don't need you murdering my mother, Kei-chan," Sho murmured as he cuddled against the vampire on the couch.

"I don't like watching her hurt you because it hurts me, too," the blonde said, fingers stroking through Sho's soft hair.

"I know, and I swear, if she comes at me with a gun like Kurisutina did, I'll be ready," he assured Kei, who simply shook his head amusedly and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Sho's forehead. The brunette looked up at Kei with tired blue eyes. "Can you please just stop hounding me about it?"

Kei captured Sho's lips in a warm kiss, a hand caressing the younger vampire's cheek. "Of course," he replied quietly. "Just remember that your mother hates me, okay?"

"How could I forget? I'll be sticking up for you the whole time…"

_**She brings the sunshine to a rainy afternoon;  
She puts the sweetness in, stirs it with a spoon.**_

* * *

Two nights later, Kei and Sho were standing on Sho's parents' doorstep, ringing the doorbell. Within a few moments, Tetsuya opened the door and ushered them inside quietly.

"Does she not know we're coming?" Sho asked as he sat down on the couch next to Kei.

"No, she doesn't. I sent her out for pizza from someplace…Happy Pizza, maybe?" Tetsuya said. Kei and Sho looked at each other, grinning.

"As long as it's not drugged," Sho muttered.

"What was that?" Tetsuya asked.

"Nothing!" the brunette replied innocently.

"Well, anyway, Nikita should be home in a few minutes…what her reaction will be is still a mystery to me…" And with that simple statement, the front door opened.

"Tetsu-chan, I still don't know why you made me get two piz—" Nikita froze in mid-word, catching sight of Kei and Sho sitting on their couch. "What are _they_ doing here?" she asked venomously.

"We came to mend our ties," Sho answered her.

"I don't want to '_mend ties'_," she said, slamming the front door shut. "Because you know very well that I'll never forgive you for how you treated me—or _you_—" She turned her glaring eyes to Kei. "—for making my son what he is!"

"Treating you how I did because you were insulting a part of me?" Sho asked incredulously, his statement making Nikita flinch. "Whether you like it or not, _Mother,_ Kei's staying. So at least have the **decency** to put up with him while you're still alive!"

Sho's words cut deep into Nikita; she remained frozen for several moments. But as though she finally realized what she was doing, the elderly woman stalked over to the kitchen, set the pizzas down on the table and strode down the hallway to her bedroom, shutting the door.

_**She watches for my moods, never brings me down;  
She puts the sweetness in, all around.**_

"That's what I expected," Kei said softly. Sho let out a noise of annoyance.

"She's like a little four-year-old!" he said. Kei stood up and began to make his way down the hall towards the closed bedroom door. "Kei-chan—" Sho tried to say, but the vampire simply waved a hand to stop Sho from talking.

Opening the bedroom door, Kei found Nikita sitting on the edge of her bed, a tear rolling down her cheek. "You know that if you keep acting like this, Sho will never treat you like he did before you knew about me," Kei told her gently, stepping inside and closing the door.

"How the hell would you know?" Nikita spat.

"Because when you're angry at me, you're angry at Sho. And when someone hates me, Sho takes offense to that," he explained. "Nikita, you have to realize that Sho is not going to give me up for one of your petty whims. He's lived like he has nearly all of his life. Knowing you for a few months isn't going to change anything. So for the well-being of you son, would you please just put up with me?"

"No," she answered sternly.

"I'm not a horrible person. I didn't mean to 'turn your son against you'. It was his own choice—I couldn't stop him even if I tried. And I _tried_, trust me," he said, chuckling as he remembered the fights he and Sho used to get into about Sho's mortality. "If you would stop acting like such a bitch, maybe you'd realize that you actually _can_ put up with me and deal with me. Maybe you can't accept me into the family and maybe you can't accept Sho for what he is, but could you at least _try_ to act civilized towards us? I know it would make Sho happy."

Nikita looked over at him and sighed. "I suppose you're right," she finally said, giving in. "I have been an idiot, haven't I?"

"More than an idiot, but yes," Kei told her as she stood up and walked over to him.

"An apology won't suffice, so I guess I'll have to make up for how I've been acting somehow…"

The pair made it back out into the family room area where Sho and Tetsuya were sitting nervously. As soon as they noticed Kei and Nikita walking towards them, they both jumped up, however, Sho ran over to Kei and hugged him tightly. "She didn't hurt you, did she?" he asked quietly. Kei shook his head and looked up at Sho.

"Talk to your mother," he mouthed. The brunette turned around, still holding onto Kei and looked at Nikita.

"Sho," she began softly. "I suppose I should apologize for how I've been treating you and Kei…" She glanced back at Kei, who was smiling secretively. "That doesn't mean I accept Kei into the family, but—"

"It's a start," Kei finished for her.

"Kei-chan…you're amazing," Sho told him, placing a tender kiss on his lover's lips, despite the daggers Nikita was throwing at him for doing so.

"Shall we go eat?" Tetsuya suggested, looking between Kei and Nikita, seeming utterly amazed that the vampire had persuaded his wife to actually act civil towards them.

"Anything," Kei replied, slightly breathless as Sho stared deeply into his own eyes with such sincerity, it made him want to cry. As Nikita and Tetsuya headed over to the kitchen table, Sho murmured:

"I'll show you how much this means to me tonight."

Kei simply blushed and swatted Sho on the shoulder playfully…

_**She knows just what to say to make me feel so good inside.  
And when I'm all alone I feel I don't want to hide, hide, hide.**_

* * *

On Christmas Eve months later, Kei decided to pay Haruki a visit after a long time. He figured he shouldn't overwhelm his brother with his constant visiting since he had been gone for seventy years, but Christmas was different. He had even told Sho that he would be okay going on his own—that and he didn't want his lover to know that he had wrapped up the teddy bear in a present for his brother.

"I'm here to visit Haruki," Kei told the receptionist happily as he set a wrapped present on the desk. The woman looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course," she said, standing up. "I'm sorry to say that he's taken a turn for the worse." Kei swallowed hard; he had lost Haruki once, but he didn't want to lose him again, even if he knew in the back of his mind that it was inevitable.

"H-how bad is he?" he asked as he followed the woman through the visiting room and down a soft blue-colored hallway, silently mad at himself for not bringing Sho along. He didn't think he could see Haruki suffering.

"We've had to confine him to his room so he doesn't leave," she told him, pausing outside of a closed door. "Like he actually could get up and walk, though."

"Leave?"

"You'll see," she replied, before turning the doorknob. "I'll see you inside and stay over by the door in case things get out of hand." Opening the door the entire way, she let Kei go through.

"Merry Christmas, Haru-chan!" Kei said brightly to the old man sitting in his bed, looking around frantically.

"It's not Christmas!" Haruki snarled as the vampire set the present down on the bedside table. "Are you the doctor?"

"Why do you need a doctor?"

_**I'll ask her for some time to go and look around;  
She puts the sweetness in with a sound.**_

"My wife—Miyoko—she called me. Said she was going into labor, but this **damn** place won't tell me where she is!" he answered angrily.

"Okay, well, let me go check the front desk," Kei said quickly, heading to the woman at the door. "Does he have—?"

"Alzheimer's," she replied sadly. "He's fought it off for the past few years, but I'm afraid he finally gave into it. Almost like he found something he'd wanted to see for a long time and now that he's seen it, nothing matters anymore. He can give up." The blonde nodded, knowing deep inside that Haruki had always been secretly waiting to see him again, and walked back over to Haruki.

"Haru, calm down," Kei told him soothingly, making his brother turn and look at him with wide eyes.

"Kei…?" he breathed. "You…you came back."

"Yes," Kei replied with a smile. "I came back."

"You disappeared _months_ ago—Mom thought you were _dead._ Oh, she'll be so happy to see you! _Mom! _**_MOM!_**" Haruki called. Kei flinched, holding back a heart-wrenched sob. It was hard to see his brother deteriorating right in front of his eyes.

"Mom's out for the night," the vampire said, stopping Haruki's shouting. "And Dad's asleep."

"Oh."

"What…what's happened while I've been gone?" Kei asked. Even though he didn't want to hear it all again, he wanted Haruki to believe that it was only a few months after he had left.

_**She knows just what to say to make a sunny day.  
And when I'm all alone I really don't feel that way.**_

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Kei decided that it was time to leave. Haruki's eyes kept sliding shut in weariness and the vampire was ready to go home and curl up in Sho's loving embrace.

"I think it's about time that I go, Haru-chan," Kei said softly, startling the old man out of his stupor.

"You're leaving again?" Haruki asked, hurt. "So soon? But you just got back!"

"I'm afraid so," he replied. "I've…found a new life. But I'll come back to visit you and Maori and Mom and Dad, okay?"

"Okay," he replied sleepily. Kei walked over and kneeled down next to Haruki's bed.

"I just wanted to let you all know that I've missed you so much and I'm sorry for leaving, but it wasn't my choice. Will you let everyone know that I love you all dearly?" he asked, small tears in his eyes. Haruki nodded in response. "There's a present here for you. Open it when you get the chance."

"Will you hand it to me now so you can watch me open it?" Haruki asked, watching as Kei moved silently over to the table and grabbed the brightly wrapped box, handing it to him. A smile crept upon Kei's face as Haruki tore through the paper and opened the box, withdrawing the beat up teddy bear from within. "Oh Kei…you found my bear!"

"Yeah, I did," Kei replied, throwing the paper and the box into the nearby trash bin. "Keep it to remind yourself of me."

"I will…I will."

Kei backed away from his sleeping brother; he had the sudden feeling that his only brother wasn't going to last through the night. Turning to face the woman again, he followed her back out to the front desk. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, he scribbled down his cell phone number.

"Call me if anything happens, okay?" he told the woman, handing her the slip of paper.

"Okay," she replied as the vampire headed out to the convertible…

_**Tell me, how would you feel with no world of your own and nobody to  
hold?  
I just can't see the way; I'm so glad it's today and you're here, you're here.**_

* * *

When Kei arrived home, he was relieved to find Sho waiting for him in the family room, arms open wide. "How did it go?" he asked as the blonde hung up his coat. Kei sighed and walked over to Sho, wrapping his arms around Sho's neck, glad when he wrapped his arms around the shorter vampire tightly.

"He has Alzheimer's," he said into Sho's shoulder. "It's bad…I have a feeling that—" But the vampire froze, startled by the vibration of the cell phone in his pocket. Fishing it out quickly, he pressed the 'talk' button. "Hello?" he said into the phone. "What happened?" There was a long pause where Kei bit his bottom lip. "Okay. Thank you for calling." He hung up the phone, staring at it as tears welled in his eyes.

"Kei-chan?" Sho said tenderly, arms wrapping more securely around the vampire.

"I was right," he whispered. "The feeling I had…it was right." He let the phone drop to the floor.

"What feeling?" the brunette asked, placing a hand underneath Kei's chin and forcing the vampire to look up at him.

"Haruki died a few minutes ago," Kei answered, tears falling from his eyes, which Sho wiped away.

"My poor Kei-chan," Sho murmured, pulling Kei close to him as the vampire let out several loud sobs. Kei buried his face in Sho's shirt and cried; he had known that when he had found Haruki, he would lose him again, but he hadn't expected it to be so soon. Again, the thought popped into his head that Haruki had just been waiting to say goodbye to him before leaving to join the rest of his family in the afterlife. "Shh…it's all right…" Sho began to rock back and forth, a calming hand stroking through Kei's hair.

"I—I—" Kei said through sobs.

_**She brings the sunshine to a rainy afternoon;  
She puts the sweetness in, stirs it with a spoon.**_

"Don't try to talk, love," Sho whispered, slowly leading Kei towards the couch. They sat down and the sobbing vampire immediately curled up next to Sho, face still buried in his lover's shirt. "It's okay, everything's going to be all right. Haruki's in a better place now…" As he said those words, the brunette was reminded of when Shinji had told him in his "dream" that Kei loved his parents more than him; that had to include Haruki, too. Is this what Kei's reaction would have been if Sho had died years before?

Kei looked up at Sho, his sobs slowly. "Isn't that—what I said to you—when your pet bird—flew away?" he asked through his hiccups. Sho smiled and leaned down, kissing Kei's tears away.

"Probably," he replied. As the vampire began to break into a round of silent sobs, Sho said, "Kei-chan, there's nothing more you can do for Haruki. And I'm sure right now he's in Heaven, looking down on us and telling the rest of the family that you miss them and you love them all dearly." The blonde vampire froze and looked up at Sho amazedly.

"H-how…?" he queried. "How did you know that I asked him to do that?" Sho merely winked, earning a watery laugh from Kei.

"I had a hinting suspicion that you would ask him to do that," he answered. "I'm pretty sure that's what you wanted to do when you found him…?"

"Yeah," Kei said, eyes filling with tears.

"Well, once you calm down, I have a present for you that you can open tonight," Sho told him, glad when Kei blinked away his tears and began to dry his face off. "Seems like you really want the present," he commented, nuzzling his nose into Kei's cheek.

"Knowing you, I'm sure that it'll cheer me up," Kei said, nose slightly stuffed up from crying. Sho smirked and walked over to the Christmas tree, grabbing a nearby present without a moment's hesitation, and headed back over to the couch.

"Here. I'm pretty sure it's this one I want you to open now," Sho said, sitting down next to Kei as the blonde tore the paper off of the flat box. When he took off the lid and uncovered the present inside, Kei gasped.

"_Oh my god_," he said loudly. "S-Sho-chan—how did you find this?" He pulled the framed picture out of the box. It was a family portrait of Kei's family; he was fifteen, Maori was twenty, and Haruki was thirteen. Himeko and Ryuuto were also there, sitting on stools so their children surrounded them. They were all dressed elegantly in suits and dresses, beaming at the camera like a happy, loving family.

_**She knows just what to say to make me feel so good inside.  
And when I'm all alone I really don't feel that way.**_

"Kurisu's been helping me look for something that included your family for the past few months," Sho explained. "She found that at a photographer's website and printed it out on picture paper for me." He watched as Kei traced over the edge of the picture, small tears welling in his eyes. "Do you like it?"

In a flash, Kei had pushed Sho into a hot kiss, fingers tangling in brunette strands of hair as Sho sighed and opened his mouth eagerly. "I love you—so much," Kei told him in between kisses. "You don't realize—how utterly _amazing_ you are. Oh, Sho-chan—!" He pulled Sho into another deep kiss, happy when Sho's fingers slid into his own hair as their tongues tangled together.

"Mmm, you're welcome," Sho replied a few minutes later when their furious kiss ended.

"I just…can't believe I'm the only one left," Kei said, astonished as he stared down at the picture. "I mean, I always thought I _was_ the only one, but…"

"I understand," the younger vampire told him. "So have you accepted Haruki's death?" Kei took a deep breath, but nodded.

"I may have overreacted a bit, I'm sorry."

"It's all right. You lost a family member. I know how that feels, remember?" Sho reminded him, making the vampire laugh. "Mmm…you know…I think I still have those silk pajamas…" Kei shook his head amusedly, arms wrapping around Sho's neck.

"Not tonight, love," he murmured. "I just want to be in your arms if that's all right."

"Why wouldn't it be all right?" Sho asked as he stood up, holding Kei in his arms. He headed towards their bedroom and set Kei down on the bed. He tossed the blonde his pajama pants and put his own on, glad that once he went back over to the bed, Kei was already waiting for him. Pulling the covers back, they slid underneath, Kei curling up against Sho immediately.

"Thank you," Kei murmured, looking up at his lover with tired eyes.

"I love you, my angel," Sho replied, fingers tracing over the tattoo on Kei's shoulder; the blonde blushed and nuzzled closer to Sho. "Mmm…do you like that name?"

"Yes," he confessed, still blushing. The younger vampire laughed gently and hugged Kei tightly.

"Goodnight, Kei-chan."

"Goodnight, love," he whispered. "Merry Christmas…"

_**Oh how I need her so,  
I know she'll never go.  
She'll never leave me, believe me, no…**_

* * *

Lyrics are Sweetness by Yes.

I know I promised two more chapters, but the second to last chapter I had planned was way too short, so I figured I would just combine them. But hey, I got it out for Christmas!

I do hope you all liked it a lot (and don't hate Nikita so much, she's at least trying now, thanks to Kei). I made it through exams all right, I think, but my grades won't come until January. Not sure how many more notes I have to say as a conclusion, but I really liked working on this installment of _Memories_. It wasn't as fun as writing Kei's old memories, but I liked the introduction of new characters and adding in old characters we haven't seen in a while. I'm sure they'll pop up again, too. ;D

And now, here's the news you've all been waiting for: YES! There _is _a sequel. I've got about five sentences written of the first chapter, but I have a lot of random scenes written down from a while ago that will show up in it. I'm still not sure of a title, but I know what the plotline is.

So Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year, too!

Love,

Tixxana


End file.
